The Metalbender and the Firebender
by FreckledFaceNerd
Summary: After teaching Korra how to firebend, Hikari goes with the young Avatar to Republic City. What will happen while she is there? Will she ever go back to the Fire Nation? And why can't she stop thinking about the Chief of Police? LinXOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this! I'll try to update regularly.

I'm planning for this to be long, so I hope you enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone except Hikari.

 _Things that are italicized are Hikari's thoughts._

* * *

I watched silently as the young avatar faced her three opponents. Today is a special day for her as it was her firebending exam. The elders of the Order of the White Lotus would be the ones judging her to see if she either passed or failed. If she passed, that would mean she would finally get to start her airbending training. There was no doubt in my mind that my student would pass with flying colors, but unluckily for her it wasn't up to me. There would only be one problem that I could foresee: Korra could get carried away at times. But that is something she will have to overcome in her lifetime. Even if she was headstrong at times, that was absolutely nothing to fail the girl over.

Korra was beating the White Lotus soldiers easily as if they had only started bending a couple of days ago. Not a moment of hesitation was neither on her face or in her movements. She took down each of her opponents with confidence. Her stances were perfect as was her execution of each technique. The elders could not deny that firebending was almost her most comfortable element to bend. In my opinion, I liked to think it was her preferred element. Overfilling with pride, I continued to watch my student finish off the last of her opponents. In her nature to do, she started jumping up and down in excitement. If I wasn't standing by the elders, I would have been jumping right along with her. I could hear the grunts of disapproval coming from the old men. But I had also caught the sound of Master Katara trying not to laugh at the young avatar's enthusiasm.

She came over to where we were all standing underneath the pergola. I figured she noticed the sour expression on the other's faces since she started to look more serious.

"Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!" she remarked happily.

The elders started to tell her what she was doing wrong. Her face started to falter from the negative comments. I did not want to see her getting berated by these pompous twits when she did so well on her exam. I spoke up before they could further damage her spirits by telling her she wasn't spiritual enough.

"I'm sorry for interrupting what I am sure is a speech filled with wisdom. Yet, I wish to point out that Korra was flawless in her techniques. This is her firebending test, not some lecture on how she should be trying to connect to her past lives. For that reason, I believe we should focus on that for the time being." I quipped.

I winked at Korra and her face instantly brightened up. The four elders whispered among each other. I didn't know it took this long to tell the girl that she passed. Sometimes I wished the Order of the White Lotus wasn't involved with her training or with her life in general. However, they did protect her from people that wanted to use her. But they were still always difficult to deal with and were constantly putting the poor girl down. Even when she was a child, they would never say one good thing to her. They didn't even want me to teach her, but thankfully I came highly recommended by someone they couldn't say no to and Katara. The only reason I accepted them was because it was Avatar Aang's wish for them to protect and train the next avatar. But because it was his wish, did not necessarily mean I had to put up with their crap at times. They knew better to mess with this firebender.

They finally announced that she had passed her exam, which meant she would soon begin her airbending training. They continued to glare at her. Of course she would express her excitement about the ordeal, that was just how she acted when she was happy. These old men needed to loosen up and treat her with respect even if she isn't an adult yet. She respectfully bowed to us and ran off towards her polar bear dog's pen.

"When should we be expecting Master Tenzin's arrival?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He should be here by this evening. I sent word to him yesterday that Korra would be ready to start her training with him, Hikari." Katara replied with a smile on her face.

 _Ah… Sneaky Katara. She knew Korra would pass. Well, everyone knew that, but still. The sooner Tenzin gets here the better._

I nodded my head in approval and went back to my room. The wind has started to pick up, so that meant my long, auburn hair was flying into my face and into my mouth. Since I didn't like the taste of my hair, I pulled my hood over my head. In hopes that my hair would stop blocking my view and flying everywhere. Luckily, since I was a firebender, I only had to deal with the wind and not the cold. We firebenders didn't get cold easily unless it was an extreme cold. Only parts of the Southern Water Tribe ever got to those extremes.

When I had first came to the Southern Water Tribe, there were some people here that still did not trust firebenders. It was mainly the older ones, but that did not stop some of the hate and treatment I got from them. I was the only firebender that would go into the capital. The members of the White Lotus that were also firebenders, never left the compound. So, the watertribe members took it out on me. I didn't like someone glaring at me for no reason, so there would be times where I always put up my hood even if there was no wind. Only when my hood was up, did I not get glares and was treated like a person when I went to the city. At one side of the coin, I could understand the dislike for my people. But on the other side, I did not. They did not know me; all they knew was that the old fire nation was bad and hurt many of their people. That is all they saw when they looked at me. The older people were waiting until I started acting like the old fire nation. They wanted any excuse to kick me out of their nation. I sometimes thought that I should have just lived with it and to somehow make amends for what my people had done. Looking back at that idea now, it was a ridiculous idea for a person to somehow make up for 100 years of wrong doing. But sometimes when one feels excluded, they only see it as their fault and no one else's.

It did not get any better until some of the people saw me helping Katara. There were some men that went on a hunting trip. Unfortunately two of their members had been badly injured. If the master healer trusted a firebender to help her, then they could trust me as well. Only then did the older people's treatment lighten up.

When I had finally gotten to my room, I decided to start packing my belongings up. I started pulling out my robes and other items of clothing, not bothering to fold them. They were instead thrown on the bed. I would only bring along some of my winter apparel, which I was secretly happy to not wear all the time. That would mean no more heavy clothing and more light, airy clothing. It would be nice to get back to wearing just my regular red robes and black leggings.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my long hair. I had no idea what to do now that Korra no longer needed me around. Should I try to go back to the Fire Nation? Maybe travel around the world and see the sights it offered. There were days when I could never make up my mind on what I should be doing once Korra's training ended. Lucky for me it came faster than I thought it would.

There was a knock on the door that disrupted my thoughts. The door slid open and Katara came through. She took one look around the now messy room and the bags that were being unceremoniously tossed out of the closet.

"I didn't think you would be packing so soon, dear." She said as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, there isn't any reason for me to stay now that Korra no longer needs me." I mumbled sullenly.

I continued to pack my bags, but all I really was doing was shoving the clothes into the bags. Usually I would have folded them nice and neatly, but today was different. It was hard to ignore Katara watching me in amusement.

"Who ever said that Korra wouldn't need you?" she chuckled. "Besides, someone needs to make sure she doesn't get into trouble, and no one knows how she can be more than you do."

I had momentarily stopped packing while the old healer spoke, not missing the small note of worry in her voice.

"Katara, if you wish for me to watch over her, you only need to say so." I said with a smile. "We both know that I don't know what to do with my life."

She knew that she couldn't get anything pass me very often. I had spent many a night talking with her over some tea, discussing what we had on our minds.

"Thank you, Hikari. I have a feeling that she will need someone to watch over her soon." She answered in a serious voice.

I bowed to her as she left the room. It seemed as if Katara had a feeling about something, but I didn't know what it could be. Oh well. No use dwelling on it. I looked at the mess I had made when I was attempting to pack. Feeling very lazy, I decided to leave my room and try not to think about the mess that waited for me when I returned to it.

It was perhaps a good time to meditate since Korra was not around to bother me. Usually I would meditate on the mountain that looked over the compound. Yet, today I decided to stay in the icy walls. I jumped onto the main building's roof, using fire propulsion to make sure I made it to the high roof. Once up there, I got into the half-lotus pose.

Like Korra, it was difficult for me to meditate at first. When I was younger, I couldn't sit still for more than five seconds. Even though firebenders didn't meditate nearly as much as airbenders, my Master wanted me to do it. I slowly inhaled through my nose and out of my mouth. Tiny, orange flames escaped my mouth as I did so. Relaxing my body, I continued to breathe. If one wanted to be a master firebender, they had to learn how to control their breathing. When I first started with my training, I had to do hours upon hours of breathing exercises. So naturally, I made Korra do them as well when she began her training. I smiled as I remembered our first day of breathing exercises.

" _Korra, now listen_ _carefully_ on _what I am about to tell you." I said to the eight-year-old avatar._

 _She looked up at me, eyes sparkling with eagerness at being able to learn firebending. Today would be our first time training together. We were both sitting across from each other,_ _just_ _the two of us outside on the training field._

" _We are going to be doing some breathing exercises this week-"_

" _Aw come on, Master Hikari! I want to do some real firebending stuff!" Korra exclaimed as she jumped up. She started kicking around with fire coming out of her feet with almost every kick. I let her do a couple more kicks so that she could burn some of her energy. Once fire stopped coming out of her feet, it was a good time to start the lesson._

" _This is real firebending_ stuff _, Korra." I said slightly annoyed. "Would you like me to show you something cool? You could be able to do this if you do these exercises."_

 _She immediately stopped what she was doing and sat down. She nodded her head in interest. Standing up, I turned to face the three wooden dummies in the corner of the training field._ _I_ _slowly_ _inhaled through my nose, then with quick controlled breathing, exhaled from my mouth, bright flames bursting out as I did so_ _. Within seconds the dummies were nothing more than ash. Turning to my pupil, I watched as she got up, opened her mouth wide, and started to try and replicate what I had done._

" _RAWR!" she cried as she continued to try to make the flames come out of her mouth. Instead of flames, spit came out. Once she noticed that it wasn't working, she sat back down across from me looking_ _slightly_ _defeated. She still had spit on her chin, so I reached over and wiped it off with my sleeve._

Hmmm… Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I originally thought. She's a funny girl that's for sure.

" _Don't worry, you will be able to do that soon enough, kiddo." I reassured the little girl._

 _That seemed to do the trick and once again she perked up in excitement._

" _Korra, do you know where one's firebending power comes from?" I asked._

" _It comes from how hard you kick and punch!" she said_ _confidently_ _._

" _Not quite. I'll tell you what my master told me when I was around your age." I said to her. Smiling fondly at the memory, I recited what my master told me. "It comes from your breath. When your breath is in your body while you inhale, it changes. It becomes energy. When your breath_ _is released_ _, that energy becomes fire."_

 _I looked at the avatar as I said this. I knew she understood what I was saying by the little nods she gave me. I continued._

" _It is very important for all firebenders to know proper breath control. Without it, one cannot control the fire that they make. It may hurt someone important to you or yourself when it is out of control. I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen. Now, sit up straight and close your eyes."_

 _Korra did as she_ _was told_ _and closed her big blue eyes._

" _Good. Now breathe in through your nose, then breathe out of your mouth_ _slowly_ _." I instructed. "Be conscience of the fact that you need to control your breathing and that it needs to be slow."_

 _Once she did it a couple more times, I joined her. Neither one of us payed any attention to what was going on around us._ _Both of us focused on our breathing, the feel of our lungs expanding and collapsing_ _continuously_ _with each breath we took_ _. After a couple more minutes, Korra was in rhythm with me. I opened my eyes after a little while longer and realized that we had been sitting there for a couple hours. I_ _was shocked_ _at how calm looking she was. It didn't even look like she moved even an inch this whole time, which seemed new for the little girl. I didn't even think she would sit for this long. Considering all we were_ _really_ _doing is breathing exercises. That sounds like something she would_ _totally_ _want to do. It seemed as if she mastered this exercise,_ but _, we would be doing it a few more times_ _just_ _to be sure. At this rate, she would be able to master firebending in a couple months._ _Luckily she wouldn't be taking her exam until after her earthbending one_ _. That was good for me, since that meant I could stick around for a couple years._

" _Well done, Korra. That is all we will be doing today." I told her._

 _Her eyes_ _quickly_ _opened then she stood up and bowed._

" _Thank you, Master Hikari."_

 _I observed her as she stretched a little before running towards the main building in the compound_ _. A smile tugging on my face as I watched her go. Korra seemed to be a good student. She was a child, so I expected the short attention span. However, she knew when to be serious. Even though this was my first time being a teacher, I couldn't have asked for a better student. Katara had reassured me that we would get a long just fine. I knew we would now after this training session. She acted almost exactly as I did during mine. It would be a fun next couple years._

* * *

I opened my eyes just in time to see a flying bison land right in front of the building. Tenzin and his family were finally here. Katara and Korra were already down there, ready to greet the airbender family. I stood up and jumped down from the roof. I could hear children's voices before I even saw them.

"Gran Gran, why are you so old?" a little girl's voice asked as she continued to ask more question. Not pausing for an answer back. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the middle child, Ikki.

I stood next to Korra as Tenzin and his family greeted Katara. We both watched as the very pregnant Pema tried climbing off the sky bison until Tenzin helped her. I observed the children make snowmen. Every time they came to visit, they would spend their first day building snowmen. Katara and Korra would use their waterbending to play with them as well. I could tell Korra was happy to finally have her new airbending master here to teach her. She couldn't produce even a puff of air, so I knew she was more than eager to start. Hell, she might even ask him to teach her something tonight.

Tenzin noticed Korra and I. "Ah. Hello Avatar Korra and Master Hikari."

As soon as Korra's name escaped his lips, the three young airbenders stopped building snowmen and rushed to Korra. All three of them gave her a hug at once. Jinora and Ikki gave me a hug, but Meelo didn't. He wouldn't have remembered who I was.

"Hello Master Tenzin. I hope the journey went well for you." I said in acknowledgement.

He glanced down at the three children then back to me.

"It could have been quieter."

I smiled knowingly. If it had only been Jinora with them, it would have been. Since the two youngest children were with them also, it wouldn't have shocked me to learn that Meelo and Ikki talked the entire time.

"You need to tell Korra, Tenzin." The mother of the three airbenders said from beside her mother-in-law.

Korra looked at Tenzin in confusion. I didn't know what he wanted to tell her, but I had the feeling it wasn't something she wanted to hear.

"I was just getting to that, Pema." Tenzin said with a sigh. "Korra, I won't be able to stay here. Republic City needs me and I have a duty to- "

"You have a duty to train me." Korra said cutting him off.

 _Oh boy. Here we go._

I did not like where this was going. Korra would not be happy with delaying her training. I know I wouldn't be.

"Korra, we can resume your training when I am done." Tenzin tried to convince her.

"How long will that take?" The avatar questioned.

Pema and Tenzin shared a knowing glance between themselves.

"Maybe more than a year…" he trailed off.

Before Korra could say something she might regret, I interjected.

"Why doesn't Korra just come with you to Republic City?" I offered. "She gets to do her training and you get to stay in the city, It's a win-win situation."

Korra face instantly lit up with the idea of escaping the icy walls of the compound once and for all. She had always wanted to leave the compound, but the White Lotus would never allow it. I had tried to convince them once to let her go on a trip to the Fire Nation. That idea ended quickly with a unanimous 'no'.

"No, she is not leaving." Tenzin said, killing Korra's hope. "She is safe here, and that is final."

Hearing that she wouldn't be leaving, Korra ran off to Naga's pen in frustration. Both Tenzin and Katara sighed.

"I think she should go with you. It would do wonders for her, Tenzin. I will come along to look after her as well, if that would help." I said, trying to convince the airbending master.

I already planned to go with them. Tenzin hasn't known that, but maybe it would sweeten the deal.

"You know as well as I do that the White Lotus leaders will not allow her to go, Hikari."

"I would like to see them try to stop her." Katara commented.

Once she had her mind set, Korra was unstoppable.

* * *

It was nightfall now. The stars looked beautiful in the sky and the moon was full. It was the perfect time for the waterbenders to use their bending.

Tenzin and his family had already left the compound and were heading back to their island. Korra, Katara, and I had seen them off.

I was currently looking for the avatar. I had a sneaking suspension she would try to follow Tenzin and his family. When I had checked her bedroom and found it empty, I knew she had to be with her polar bear dog. While walking towards Naga's pen, I saw Katara. She nodded to me knowingly. Apparently we were the only two who knew what Korra was planning to do. That was a good thing. It meant we wouldn't have to deal with the elders.

We both stood in the entrance of the pen, watching the young girl get Naga ready for the long trip. She hadn't noticed the two of us until Naga started barking. Korra whirled around, ready for a fight until she realized that it was just her teachers. She relaxed. She looked extremely guilty. Whether that was from being caught or her not telling us about leaving, I didn't know. Katara was the first to speak.

"I know this is something you have to do, but I will miss you."

Korra walked over to Katara and gave her a hug.

"Thank you. I'll miss you too." She looked up at me. "Both of you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. Someone needs to make sure you don't get into trouble, ya little knucklehead." I said to her while laughing.

"Thank you, Hikari. I don't know what I would have done without you." She came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Probably would have died by now." I teased.

She laughed at me then we started to discuss how we would get to Republic City. She had already packed and I had a mess of clothes still waiting for me. It would also be suspicious that we would both be missing during dinner. I would tell them that she wasn't up to eating. So that meant she would be leaving by herself tonight. While I would be leaving early in the morning by another boat. After that, we would both meet up at Air Temple Island by noon tomorrow.

I kissed Korra on the forehead as she and Naga left. I also said my goodbyes to Katara before I left to continue packing. My nerves were starting to start up. I had never been to Republic City either. This would be as much of a new adventure to me as it was for Korra. It couldn't be that bad, since she was only going to be training.

 _Boy how stupid I was to think that._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the ones that reviewed! It made my day seeing them! The first three chapters won't have too much of Lin in them, but after that, there will be more. So, stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Hikari.

 _Thing's that are italicized are Hikari's thoughts_

 **Chapter Two**

"What do you mean Korra isn't here?!" I yelled at Tenzin.

I had gotten to Air Temple Island at noon as planned. Everyone there was shocked to see me, but they were even more shocked to find out that the Avatar was missing. Tenzin was not happy to know Korra went against his wishes.

"She isn't here, Hikari. She shouldn't even be here." He replied. "She was to stay in the South."

"Plans change." I huffed. "Katara and I thought it would be the best thing for her. She has lived in the compound almost her entire life. She needs to get out and see the world. The people need to know the Avatar."

 _Day One and I had already lost Korra. Still think this was a good idea, Katara?_ Tenzin sighed and started massaging his temples. He mumbled that he was going to make a few phone calls and walked off, leaving me with Pema and Ikki.

"Would you show Hikari to her room?" Pema suggested to Ikki.

Ikki happily agreed. Picking up the two bags I had, I followed the young airbender outside. Ikki was talking ninety to nothing, but I just pretended to listen. There was no way I could follow her train of thought and I wasn't about to try. It amazed me how this little girl could talk so much. She didn't get it from Tenzin that's for sure.

The sun was shining and it felt so warm against my skin. I hadn't realized that I missed the heat of the sun more so than I thought. One didn't get this much sun in the Southern Water Tribe. The Air Temple Island felt peaceful. With three children living on the island, especially one of them being Meelo, I thought it would be more chaotic. I didn't know Meelo as much as Jinora or even Ikki, but I knew how he could be. Tenzin always mentioned how he couldn't control Meelo in his letters to Katara. The first time I saw him was when the family visited Katara and Kya for a couple days. Meelo was just a little more than four months old. When they visited, I spent most of my time with Jinora. She loved walking around the village and just looking at all the sites that the South had to offer. Korra would play with Ikki while we were gone looking at everything. It was always enjoyable when they visited. It was something different from my day to day activities.

On our way to the room, we saw two air acolytes. Both of them were men who wore yellow robes with a red sash going across the chest. They bowed their heads in acknowledgement, but said nothing to us as we walked by. I didn't know how many others there were living here. Ikki informed me that I probably wouldn't see them much since they were always busy with something. She also made the comment that they didn't like playing games.

Ikki led me into a big dormitory-like building. There was no furniture when you first entered, but instead a single hallway with many doors on both sides. At the very end of the hallway, there were stairs that went to the upper floors. The first door on the left would be my room for my stay. I slid open the door. It wasn't as big as mine at the White Lotus Compound, but I didn't mind. It would just be me after all like my other room.

"Hikari, do you think Korra is okay?" Ikki asked, looking down at her feet.

I sat the bags beside the doorway. Bending down to Ikki's level, I put my hand on top of her head.

"Of course, there's nothing to be worried about, Ikki." I reassured her. "She's a strong Avatar and can take care of herself. Just between you and me, she's probably sleeping somewhere underneath a tree."

Ikki nodded her head, but still didn't seem convinced.

"How about after we find Korra, we can all play a game together?" I offered.

Ikki promptly went back to her old self. She started talking about all the games we would be playing later. I laughed at the little girl's eagerness.

"Okay okay. I'm going to unpack now, but why don't you go ask what Jinora and Meelo want to play when Korra gets back?"

I secretly prayed that Ikki would take the bait. Thankfully, she took it and left the room. She was excited at the possibility to play with someone else besides her siblings. She was a good girl, but I just couldn't follow her train of thought most of the time. I thought the reason she talked so much was for attention. She was the middle child, so she more than likely felt like Jinora and Meelo got it all. I would have to spend more time with her during my stay. Maybe then she would calm down a little.

I looked around the room. It was a basic room- a bed, nightstand, wardrobe, and a single octagon-shaped window. Thankfully I didn't have that many things or this room would look like a hoarder's paradise. I moved the bags over to the bed and started unpacking as soon as I did. It took me around thirty minutes to do so. I was starting to get anxious about not hearing anything from Tenzin, but that was short lived.

Ikki, along with little Meelo, had come back with a message that their dad found where Korra was. He wanted me to accompany him to get her. Ikki and Meelo didn't know anything about where she was, but I was sure Tenzin would fill me in on the way there.

* * *

Korra had been arrested for destroying parts of a shopping district, which unfortunately did not surprise me. We were on the way to the police headquarters to get her. Tenzin didn't seem too pleased to be going to the police station headquarters. I wasn't entirely convinced if it was just the fact Korra was in Republic City or something else that bothered him about the building. The trip there was a quiet one. It was probably best, since he wasn't in a very good mood.

I mainly looked at Avatar Aang's statue. I had only seen pictures of it, so it was nice to see the real thing. The picture defiantly did not do it justice. You couldn't tell how massive the statue was from the picture either. I had only met Avatar Aang a handful of times, but that was enough to know how different he and Korra were. I knew the older version though, so maybe they were similar when he was her age. Even so, Avatar Aang was always polite and extremely kind, which was something he shared with Korra. Their main difference was that where Avatar Aang avoided fighting, Korra ran to it. However, there was no doubt in my mind Korra would become stronger then him. She just needed to experience the world more.

When we arrived at the headquarters, we had to wait for a little longer before we got to see Korra. We needed to get clearance to go beyond past the lobby. They already cleared Tenzin, what with him being on the council and all. We were just waiting for mine. Tenzin was over at the desk giving them all the information they needed on me.

Where I was leaning against the cold wall, I looked around the large lobby. I was surprised to find it as clean as it was. I was expecting it to be like a stereotypical grungy and dark police station. The lobby wasn't full either. Only a few civilians sitting on the chairs or benches here and there. In the middle of the room was a block of earth that had the police emblem on it.

Even though it sounded like Korra caused a lot of damage, I knew she didn't do it on purpose. There must have been some significant reason for her actions. I would know the answer soon enough. If the people here knew Korra, they would think the same thing. That's the problem about being here in Republic City. No one really _knew_ her. They just saw the Avatar, the person whose job in life was to keep the world peaceful and balanced. They didn't see a 17-year-old girl who might have wanted to do something else with her life. On the other side of the coin though, that was a good reason for her to be here. The people needed to know the new Avatar. I did not envy Korra's job, but some days I wished that she could be a normal girl.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Tenzin said we could go see Korra now. We both followed one of the metalbending officers down a maze of hallways. There was no way I could be able to get back to the lobby with all the twists and turns we took. He finally stopped at what seemed to be a random wall. Knocking on said wall, he announced our arrival.

"Let them in." came a female voice from the other side.

The wall slid open to reveal a dark, metal room with a single light. Korra was sitting down at the table, which were the only piece of furniture in the room. Also in the room was a female officer that stood over Korra. Judging by the badge on her chest, she was high up in the police force. I trailed in behind Tenzin into the interrogation room, teasingly glaring at Korra. Even though I was teasing her, she still slightly scooted down in her seat. She knew more than anyone how I could be if was truly mad.

"Hey Hikari, Tenzin. I'm sorry, but I got a little sidetracked on the way to the island…"

"We can talk about it later, missy." I interrupted the Avatar.

"Who's this?" the woman gestured towards me.

"This is Hikari. She was Korra's firbending teacher." Tenzin said. "Hikari, this is our valued Chief of Police, Lin Beifong."

 _Beifong? Does that mean she is Toph's daughter?_

Not wanting to ask that question, since she was sure to get it often, I instead greeted her.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Chief Beifong." I said.

She looked me up and down. Then she turned back towards Tenzin and they both started talking to each other. I made a face at her since she had completely ignored me. It seems she was too important to care about little ol' me. That's fine. If Korra was released, it didn't matter for now. Next time around though, I will defiantly not keep quiet.

Korra had noticed the face I made at the Chief as she was trying not to smile. I winked at her knowingly. I looked over at Chief Beifong while she was talking to Tenzin. She had an air around her that seemed to command authority. It made sense. She was the Chief of Republic City after all. It was more than likely an extremely stressful job. She was in charge of making sure all of Republic City's citizens were safe and sound. As I continued to look at her, I realized there was something about her that piqued my interest. I couldn't put my finger on it however. I didn't dwell on it anymore since she announced that she would be letting Korra leave with us.

"It was nice meeting you." I said sweetly. "I hope to see you again."

 _Kill her with kindness._

"Yeah, you too." She replied curtly.

I was the first one out of the room. Tenzin and Korra were following right behind me. The same officer took us back to the lobby. Tenzin wouldn't be saying anything to Korra until we were out of earshot from everyone else. Only when we were flying back on Oogi did Tenzin finally let Korra have it. I didn't say anything until he started mentioning going back.

"You are going straight back to- "

"Tenzin, we already discussed this earlier. She is staying here and you are going to train her. Unless, you don't trust Katara's judgement?"

Hearing the name of his mother, Tenzin reluctantly dropped the subject. Not wanting to go back to that topic, Korra started talking about Chief Beifong.

"You should have heard her, Hikari." she began. "She wouldn't let me explain myself! She acted as if I was the criminal right along with the other guys."

"She seems like someone you should stay away from or at least try to get on her good side." I remarked. "I know your heart was in the right place, but next time, try not to destroy everything around you."

"It's not like I did it on purpose…" she grumbled.

Korra leaned back against the sky bison's saddle. I looked over to the side. I could see the edge of Republic City where it touched the ocean. The way the sun sparkled on the ocean was a wonderful sight. I always enjoyed looking out into the water. It made me feel relaxed just watching it move in rhythm.

When we landed, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were there to greet us. They were excited by the news that Korra would be staying with them. Just as I had promised, all of us played hide-and-seek. Meelo was the one who would be finding the rest of us first. We played that game until it was dinner time.

* * *

"No meat at all?" I asked slightly disappointed. "Not even a little bit?"

I had forgotten that airbenders and air acolytes were vegetarians. Unfortunately for Korra and I, we loved our meat.

"Sorry, girls. No meat." Pema said.

I looked down at Pema's lettuce wraps. While they looked edible, there was just something wrong about seeing no meat on my plate.

"It tastes great!" Meelo said between bites.

I tried a bite of the wrap. They were actually pretty good. Even though it was good, it didn't mean I could eat this forever. Maybe Korra and I could go out to eat in the city the next couple weeks. We could eat all the delicious meat till our heart is content.

I glanced over at Korra. She had only taken one bit of the wrap. She instead ate mainly the steamed rice. I guess we would be living off of mainly rice.

"Korra, you have an interview with the press tomorrow." Tenzin said. "I will be accompanying you as well as Hikari, I assume."

"Sure. My schedule is pretty open tomorrow." I said.

Korra didn't seem nervous about being interviewed by two dozen reporters or more. There was no way I wouldn't be nervous. I hated talking in front of large groups. I was actually surprised the Avatar wasn't nervous. I couldn't remember a time where she ever spoke to a large crowd. I knew not to worry, since she was a natural born leader, but I still did. I worried about those who I cared about and I cared deeply about Korra. When I had no one else, she was the one who wanted to be my friend, even at the young age I met her.

Once everyone had finished dinner, Korra and I walked back to our rooms. She would be staying in the room directly across from mine. Jinora and Ikki had already put her belongings in her room, so all she had to do was unpack. I offered to help her unpack which she gladly accepted. Korra was not known for being organized. Maybe if everything was organized to begin with, it would stay that way. When were almost done putting away the last of her shirts, Korra asked

"Hikari, why didn't you go back home after we finished training?"

I paused for a moment, slightly taken off guard.

"I'd much rather stay with you." I answered. "Are you excited about being able to start airbending training?" I asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

That seemed to do the trick as she started going on about what kind of teacher Tenzin would be.

"He isn't going to teach you in a way that Katara or I did." I warned. "He has his own way, so you are going to have to learn a new way to train. This is your hardest element, so you will get frustrated more so than you did with the others."

We finished putting her things away. I was sitting on the edge of the bed while Korra was on the floor.

"Yeah, I know." She mumbled. "What if I don't get it though? What if I'll never airbend?" She asked.

"Korra, you will. It just takes time." I reassured her. "I'm sure all of the other Avatars before you had an element they weren't good at first. If I remember correctly, Avatar Aang's was earth. One of your easiest elements was earth and it was his hardest."

At the mention of earth, I instantly thought about Chief Beifong. It seemed like I wasn't the only one however.

"Ugh! Chief Beifong is such a jerk. I hope I don't have to see her again." Korra ranted. "I'm the Avatar! That should've proven I wasn't up to no good!"

"First off, never rely on your status as the Avatar" I chided "She didn't seem all that nice to me either, but she is chief for some reason. So, she can't be all that bad."

"Toph probably gave her the job." Korra replied.

"Now, Korra. I don't think she could've become chief if she wasn't qualified for it." I admonished.

Korra just looked away and started mumbling something about a 'lonely old lady'.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I suggested. "You have a big day tomorrow."

She reluctantly agreed. I gave her a hug goodnight before I left her room for mine. As I was getting ready for bed, I couldn't help but wonder if everything was going to be alright tomorrow. Surely non one would try anything. Tenzin had mentioned that Chief Beifong would be there plus her officers to make sure everything went smoothly. Korra wouldn't like that, but she would have to accept it. Since they were going to be there, I could rest a little easier. I didn't completely trust the chief though. It would take me awhile since I didn't trust people easily. That was something I picked up when I was young. Even though I didn't trust her, I was still curious about her.

Once I got into bed, I started thinking about what I could do while in Republic City. I would have more time to work on some of my techniques with lightning that I could perfect. I needed to find somewhere secluded to do that. If things got out of hand, then at least no one would get hurt, especially one of the children. Spirits know that would be a disaster. I could start looking after the interview. Even though I was a firebending master, that didn't mean I was done learning or coming up with new techniques. It also didn't mean I could stop training. In my younger days, I hated training. I only started enjoying it when it became a habit. Then I realized training was a great way to relieve stress the day brought while at the same time getting stronger.

I yawned. It was time I stopped thinking and get some sleep. It would be best for everyone that I get some sleep. It had been an eventful day after all.

* * *

"Don't worry, honey. There's nothing to be nervous about." I reassured the Avatar.

The interview was about to begin. There had been a lot more reporters than I originally thought. They were all out front of City Hall. At the sight of all the faces and the multiple lights flashing, Korra became a slightly nervous. We were standing out of sight behind one of the large marble pillars.

"I'm not nervous." She tried to convince me.

I gave her a knowing look and said no more. I knew Korra would be fine, but judging from the way she was tapping her foot, made me believe she didn't think so.

"Are you ready yet?"

I looked up from Korra to see Chief Beifong coming towards us. She had her arms folded impatiently across her chest. Korra nodded to the chief. I have her a little squeeze on the shoulder before she and the chief walked to the podium while I stayed where I was. As soon as the reporters saw Korra, cameras started going off like crazy even more so. This would be a big story and they all wanted to be the first to get it. Tenzin introduced Korra to everyone. I watched as she took a deep breath before walking up to the podium. She began her speech. She had rehearsed it this morning in front of us, so I knew all of the things she was going to say. When it was time for the reporters to ask questions, one of them asked if Korra would be working with Chief Beifong. I laughed inwardly. If it was up to Korra, she would have very little to do with the Chief of Police. However, she told them that she would be working with her. They didn't need to know Korra's dislike for the woman. Everything was going smoothly until all of the reporters started asking questions all at once. None of them wanted to wait their own turns. Noticing that Korra was getting a little too overwhelmed, Tenzin stepped in. He told everyone that there would be no more questions and thanked them all for coming. Both of them posed for one more picture. As soon as she was able, Korra, a little too quickly, came back to where I was.

"How did I do?" she asked while putting her hand behind her head.

"You did well for your first time." I answered. "I'm proud of you for doing it."

"She was okay, but I wouldn't say she did _well_ "Chief Beifong commented while she came back over. "Nothing special."

"Don't listen to her, Korra." I snapped towards the metalbender.

"I call it as I see it." She shrugged unapologetically.

Before I could respond to her, Tenzin came over and told Korra she did well also. Korra smiled at the compliment from her airbending master. He then turned to the chief and thanked her for the added security.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sure everything was fine since you were here." I said sarcastically.

"It wasn't because you were here." She said without missing a beat.

"All right, that's enough." Tenzin said.

The metalbender just waved her hand and went back to her officers. I stuck my tongue out at her as she left. Korra busted up laughing at the sight of me. She loved it when I was out of "adult mode" as she called it.

"Spirits, Hikari. You're 35, act like it." Tenzin remarked at my behavior.

Once Korra had finally stopped, the three of us headed back to Air Temple Island. After lunch, I would be looking for a spot to train. At the same time, Korra would have her first lesson, which she talked about non-stop on the whole ride back.

It seemed like it would be a good day for the both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. College can get busy at times. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I am so glad someone caught onto the age Hikari and how her and Lin reflect Pema and Tenzin in a way._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Hikari._

 _Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!_

* * *

All through lunch, Korra and the kids were discussing what they would be doing while they were training for the day. By the sound of it, it would be better than our first day. At least she would be moving this time instead of sitting the entire time like we did.

"Good luck with training, Korra." I said as she and the airbenders left the dining room.

I helped Pema gather all the plates and take them to the kitchen. She insisted that she wash them by herself since she didn't have anything else to do at the time. Not wanting to argue with the pregnant woman, I left the house. I also hated doing the dishes, but that wasn't the important part.

While we were flying back from the interview, I had spotted a nice place to train. It was a little way behind the women's dorms. The clearing was small enough and secluded in the forest. At the same time, there was enough room to not catch the trees on fire. I wouldn't want to burn the whole island down. Which, was very unlikely since I could control the fire. Looking around before I entered the clearing, I didn't want anyone following me right now.

Once I stood in the middle of my little training area, I smiled. It was truly a perfect place for me to train.

I started off by doing some simple fire kicks, making sure there were done precisely and quickly. I had missed this. Being by myself and firebending. There wasn't much action in the compound and it wouldn't have been a fair fight against the other firebenders there. So most of the time I either didn't do that much training or I would just spar against Korra. Next, I decided to work on my fire wall. I wanted to be able to expand it quickly without taking too long and taking too much effort to do so. I also wanted to be able to open parts of it at a time. Taking a deep breath, I crouched down, extending my left leg, and spun around, dragging my heel into the dirt. Wherever my heel touched, fire seemingly grew out of the ground. The minute I had gone in a complete circle, fire was surround me in a high wall. Then I pushed the wall farther and farther away from me until it was almost at the end of the clearing. I made it disappear so that I could repeat the same process.

The rush when I was firebending was addicting. When you produce fire out of what seems to be nothing, you feel like nothing can stop you. We could summon our element whenever we wanted unlike earthbenders and waterbenders. You feel powerful even by just holding the flame in your hand, the warmth of the flames licking your skin. The fire is alive and moving, it isn't just sitting there lifeless. Yet, fire can be more harmful than the other elements. A firebender needs to have complete control of their element. If the fire controls you, then you will get burned. One needs to control and nourish the fire inside of them if they wish to be a master. Fire needs to be respected like any other element.

The fifth time I made a wall, I started opening different parts of it. I went one at a time, but after I got the hang of it, I tried to do a couple at the same time. There were some times where I couldn't get it how I wanted though. I was starting to get a little tired, but I didn't pay attention all that much. Adrenaline still fueled my every movement. After a few more attempts, I moved on to the biggest thing I wanted to learn how to do properly. I had known of some firebenders being able to use lightning to "shock" people with just their fingertips. They didn't need to generate the lightning at the beginning. It moved through them as if it was fire itself. If I could do this technique, but instead of just jabbing them anywhere, I would instead focus on their nerves. That way their nerves would be all jumbled temporarily or maybe permanently. It wasn't sure. I didn't know if one could be that precise with lightning to be honest. You couldn't control lightning where as you can with fire. Lightning needed to be guided. There has to be a complete absence of emotion and the bender has to have peace of mind also.

Taking a deep breath, the first thing I did was just generate some lighting. I moved my arms in circular movements, charging the lightning with each passing motion. Until I felt it was enough, then I pointed to the sky and the familiar blue electricity zapped out of my fingertips. As soon as it came, it left. I rubbed the back of my head. Whenever I was lightning bending, the hair on the back of my head stood on edge.

Now that I got that out of my system, it was time for the difficult part. This technique was all about speed and accuracy. You couldn't do big circular motions like with regular lightning generation. Separating the yin and yang, putting them back together quick enough would be hard. The hardest part though would be able to hit the points precisely. I didn't even know where all the points were to begin with. I could always get a book and study them. Maybe Jinora could help me with that. We could go to the library tomorrow or maybe even Jinora already had a book around here that had the information I needed. I would also need to get a dummy of sorts and make the correct marks on it as well.

Right now though, I needed to concentrate on quickly doing this. Each time I did it, I would redirect the lightning out of my fingertips, but trying to not make it as large as before. Every time I did a jabbing motion, lightning would sometimes come out, but not nearly as much as I wanted it to. I hadn't been able to do what I wanted, but that was okay. This would take some time.

I continued jabbing the air throughout my training.

* * *

It was dinner time before I had finally stopped. The only reason I knew it was dinner time was because Pema yelled it so loud, that more than likely everyone on the island could hear her. I was shocked that the usually soft-spoken woman could yell that loudly.

We were all sitting around the table eating our meatless meal. All of us except Korra, that is. It seemed like she was mad at herself and maybe Tenzin too, since she couldn't airbend still. He also wouldn't let her go to the Probending Arena. Personally, I didn't see a problem with it. But, I wasn't her master, so I couldn't make those calls anymore. Both Ikki and Meelo told me in detail on how Korra couldn't get pass some spinning gates. Meelo mostly said she wasn't "being a leaf', whatever that meant.

"Korra needs to control her emotions. She can't have a tantrum when things don't go her way." Tenzin remarked.

I agreed with him, but I didn't say that out loud.

"How did you get her to listen?" he questioned me.

I knew he was going to ask me sooner or later. Problem was, airbenders and firebenders trained in totally opposite ways. It also helped when she was good at firebending from the start. I knew there was no point telling Tenzin this, because he already knew that. I also treated her like an adult and never tried to control her. There was no way I would tell Tenzin that right now though.

"Well, she had her days when she wouldn't listen." I recalled. "But I had her when she was a lot younger starting off. I usually let her do her thing until she was ready for the lesson. Kinda like getting all her restless energy out beforehand, so that she would pay attention more. That won't work for you though since she's 17 now. I'll give you this though. When it seems like she isn't listening, she really is. So, don't repeat yourself or she gets upset over the fact you sound like a broken record."

He nodded his head thoughtfully, but said nothing more on the subject. I was relieved that he didn't. I never had a real problem with Korra when I was teaching her. She was my first and more than likely only student. To think I had it easier than Tenzin made me feel a little bit better about my teaching capabilities. Sure, it wasn't necessarily fair since Korra was great at firebending, but I still felt good about it.

All the talk about training reminded me of mine.

"Jinora, do you have a book about the nervous system by chance?" I asked the eldest airbender child.

She gave it some thought before she answered.

"I think so. I have a general idea where it could be. I'll give it to you sometime tomorrow if that's okay."

"That would be perfect, thank you."

When dinner was over, I went back to my room. Since I had trained that day, it would probably be a good idea to take a shower. I gathered up a change of clothes and proceeded into the bathroom that was connected to my room. The cold water felt refreshing on my tired muscles. I was going to be staying in there for quite some time.

* * *

"Ah, that felt nice." I said out loud.

I had been in the shower for almost an hour. I dried off and put my shorts and tank top on. I always got hot at night, so I always wore shorts. I wrapped my hair in a towel then opened the door to my room.

What I did not expect to find was Ikki sitting on the floor staring at me.

"Uh… Hi?"

"You took a really really long time in there." She replied. "Can I play with your hair? Jinora never lets me play with her hair and Korra's not in her room."

She looked up at me, pleading with her big brown eyes. I couldn't resist, plus this would be good for her. I plopped myself down in front of her and took off my towel. My hair was still damp. Ikki quickly fixed that problem by blowing a gust of wind right at my face. The force of it almost knocking me down. I could tell my thick auburn hair was now like a lion turtle's mane.

"Don't worry! I'll fix it!"

She went into the bathroom and grabbed all my hair styling products and brushes that she could get her little hands on. She then sat behind me and started trying to tame my knotted hair.

"How are you going to do my hair?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

She continued brushing my hair. She was actually pretty gentle at getting the tangles out of my hair. I was starting to really enjoy Ikki brushing it. It just felt so relaxing. With every brush stroke, I felt a tingling sensation where the brush was. I very much so enjoyed that sensation.

"Why did you want that book?" she questioned.

I told her about what my idea was. She listened until I was completely done without asking any questions, which was something new for her. She thought it was a cool idea. She wanted to come see me train, but I told her not until I had it down. It was too dangerous having her around in case I messed up. I promised her she would be the first one to see it once I was done. I think she felt special about that.

"Will you let me do this whenever I want?"

"Only in the evening times." I answered, unsure as to what I was getting myself into.

She squealed in excitement. She had finally gotten all of the tangles out of my hair and was starting to style it. I had a sneaking suspension she was going to do it like her hair.

"What did you do when you lived with Gran Gran and Korra?"

"Well…" I started. "I mostly spent my days with Korra training her or sparring with her. There would be days where we just walked outside, exploring the icy tundras. I would also help your Gran Gran from time to time if Kya wasn't around. Your aunt would always try to get me to mediate with one of her classes. I would some days but others I just couldn't. She always had way too much incense and it would give me a headache."

I would never forget the first time I did. I smelled the lavender before I even got into the house. She didn't think it was that strong though.

"Do you miss it?"

"it's only been a day, so not really." I reminded her.

"How long will you be staying?" she continued.

I could feel her twisting the hair around where the buns would go. She pinned the hair in place, jabbing me with the bobby pin as she did so. I could hear her digging through my things more than likely looking for a bun cover. The only two I had were red, so she couldn't be picky about the color.

"Probably for a long time. Especially now that I have someone to do my hair for me every night."

She stopped digging in the bag. She had found what she was looking for and started to put the red cover around the bun she had just made. I was glad that I agreed to do this for Ikki. Not only did it make her happy, but it also gave me a feeling what it would be like to have a younger sibling. I didn't have any siblings, but when I was younger, I wanted them. I wanted to know what kind of bond that would be like. I had a person that was kind of like that, but our relationship was complicated. Thanks to Ikki though, I had a small glimpse at what it could've been like.

"There! All one!" she clapped excitedly.

She handed me a mirror so I could witness her masterpiece. Just as I predicted, she put my hair in the same hairstyle as hers. It was actually pretty cute to my surprise. If I had been in my 20's again, I probably would have tried to rock this look.

"I love it, Ikki." I said genuinely.

"Good! Because it's the only way I know how to do hair."

Ikki had left my door open when she came in earlier. I didn't think I heard Korra go into her room. I asked Ikki if she did, but the airbender shook her head. I could either go looking for her or just stay here, letting her come back on her own. I chose the latter, since Ikki would have wanted to go with me. Plus, Korra might need some alone time.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, sweetie."

"Aw! 10 more minutes, please!" she begged.

I smiled as I remembered that Korra would do the same thing when she was little. However, I was sure either Pema or Tenzin wouldn't be happy knowing Ikki was staying up past her bedtime. Especially since I didn't think she had their permission to even be over here.

"No, Ikki. You need to get some sleep. You're a growing girl who need all the sleep she can get."

She reluctantly agreed. She hugged me before she left to go to her room. I lead her out to the entrance of the dorm.

"Sweet dreams." I called out to her as she left the building.

I watched her walk all the way back to the main house. Mainly out of habit. As soon as I saw her close the door, I went back to my room, closing the door as I went in. Ikki had gotten out all of my hair stuff and forgot to put it back. I picked it all up quickly, so it wasn't that big of a deal. She was a good girl. Both her and Jinora were growing up so fast. Korra grew up too fast in my opinion. One second she was maybe up to my waist, and the next she was taller than me. Not by much, but when she realized it, she wouldn't stop gloating about it for weeks.

Once I had totally cleaned up the mess, I finally laid down on my bed. It was a very hard bed, which was something I wasn't use to. According to know-it-all Tenzin, it was good for your back. Maybe his back, but sure as hell not mine. I hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before, so hopefully I was exhausted enough to pass out soon enough.

* * *

I was wrong. So very wrong. I managed to get maybe two hours of sleep. Being as exhausted as I was, my mood wouldn't be any better. Once I had finally decided to give up on the notion of sleep, I managed to drag myself out of the bed and get dressed. I took my hair out of the two buns and haphazardly put it into a single bun. I didn't care that I wasn't neat and that there were already little hairs coming out of it. Today no fucks were given.

While I had been staring up at the ceiling, wondering about all the mysteries of life, I had missed a lot of the drama with the Avatar.

Korra was currently sitting in my room, telling me about this Pro-bending team she said were called the Fire Ferrets. She seemed more excited about it than airbending. Which, judging by her first day of training, was really no surprise. The Avatar continued to tell me about the people on the team- mainly the brothers Mako and Bolin. I didn't know that much about probending, but I wouldn't have minded watching a few matches. By the way she was describing it, it seemed pretty amazing and exciting to watch. It never astonished me that Korra would love this sport. Probending seemed right up her alley. She loved to bend more than anything. Her day brightens up just because of talking about bending. She lives for it. Not because she is the Avatar, but bending means the world to her. Anything new she can learn about her passion, just makes her feel all the more alive.

She was showing me how they moved. She couldn't move a lot because of the small space however. Korra was being light on her feet, mainly moving side to side quickly. I understood the concept of it more or less. The more she talked about it, the more interested I was to go see a match. Something caught my eye about Korra. I watched her more closely, trying to figure out what it was. It took me a couple more seconds before I realized that she was actually exhausted. Even though she seemed full of energy, she had the beginnings of dark circles underneath her eyes.

"If you are going to continue sneaking out, then at least try to get more sleep throughout the day." I reprimanded.

"I'm fine, Hikari. Why don't you come with me tonight?"

This would be a great chance to go watch a match plus meet Korra's new friends. At the same time, Tenzin had told her not to leave the island.

"Korra, I don't want to go against Tenzin's rules." I said at first. "But I really do want to go see a match…"

"Please come with me. You know you want to." She said while wiggling her eyebrows and me.

I sighed in defeat as I agreed to go. Before dinner, we would tell everyone that we were going to go to bed early. That way we can start waking up as early as everyone else around there. While they were eating dinner, Korra and I would be crossing the water over to the Probending Arena using the Avatar's waterbending. I didn't like that part of the plan, but we would cross that bridge when we get there. Korra was happy that she wasn't the only one around here that liked probending besides the White Lotus sentries.

I shouldn't be going with her. Tenzin would be furious if he found out about this. How would it look if Korra's old master was basically undermining her new master's wishes.

Tenzin's not your boss though.

Ugh. Decisions were hard, but at the end of it I still stuck with my decision.

* * *

I made my excuse to miss dinner and no one questioned it. In fact, both Pema and Tenzin seemed happy that I was trying to "adjust to the air nomad lifestyle". Their reactions made me feel a little guiltier. Korra didn't need to talk to Tenzin about missing dinner since she practically destroyed his spinning gates. He knew better to expect her at dinner.

As we were both walking to the shore, I started to get a little panicked. The unfortunate point was, I hated the ocean. It scared me. Yet I lived in the Southern Water Tribe for a couple years. Funny how that works out. I hated the fact that there were miles and miles of water below and who knows what creatures. Something could attack us at any given moment and I would be powerless to stop it. Impossible to firebend underwater. On the way from the Southern Water Tribe to Air Temple Island, Katara had made me drink a sedative she made for me. So I was knocked out on almost the entire ship ride. I only woke up when we could see Republic City.

I knew it was an irrational fear and it came from a stupid friend, but it was fear all the same. Korra knew about it since she asked one day if I wanted to go out and fish. At the time, I knew there was no sense in lying to her, so I told her. Sure, she made fun of me for a little bit afterwards. She stopped one day when she saw how truly terrified I was.

I mentally prayed that Korra had stolen a sky bison away from their pends, but I knew she wouldn't have done that.

When we made it to the shore, I took a deep breath. There wasn't even a little boat or anything around. What was the Avatar thinking?

Korra turned to me.

"Do you trust me?" she said with a serious expression.

"Of course, Korra." I answered truthfully. Panic was sinking in more and more with each passing moment. "Oh spirits. I am NOT swimming all the way over there! Nononono."

"You won't be swimming at all and I promise you won't even get wet." She said. "Now jump on my back."

She turned around and crouched down. Korra was a physically strong girl and I knew she would have no trouble carrying me. I begrudgingly climbed on her back and wrapped my arms and legs around her. I prayed again that no one else would see us. I didn't bother asking what she had in mind, because the next thing I knew, she used her earthbending to hurl us into the ocean. Before we contacted the water, she enveloped the both of us in water, leaving enough air inside for us to breath. Then she propelled us through the water at a high speed.

It's okay, it's okay I chanted repeatedly in my head.

Trying to think of something else besides the possibility of something eating us, I thought about the book Jinora gave me. I hadn't read much of it, but hopefully I read enough to keep my mind off this longer than our trip was.

Judging by all of the possible locations you could hit, it would probably take me a couple months to fully memorize and practice them. I would start memorizing them in sections, starting with the arms. I had been thinking more about the possible effect of what would happen if I hit one of the points with lightning. I had narrowed it down to two possibilities. Option one was my first theory, that it would just jumble the nerves. Like if they wanted to move their right arm, their left foot might move instead. The second possibility is that it could paralyze them in that body part or all together for a short or permanent amount of time. If I did want to paralyze them fully, I think the nerve I would need to hit is located on the back of the neck, closer to the base of the skull. I would reserve that to more deserving enemies. I would rather it be the first one though. Either way, the person would be useless and the fight would be over. I would obviously use it for close combat and maybe even something with stealth if the need arises.

"You're squeezing me a little too tight." Korra said.

I loosened my grip some on the Avatar. Since Korra interrupted my thoughts, I was panicking again. I tried to distract myself again, but it failed. I had a feeling-whether it was more from instinct or feat- that something was following us and closing in. I opened my eyes and looked around into the mysteriously dark waters around us. We whizzed by several fish, but nothing as big as us. I looked to the other side. My breath hitched as I saw this big dark blob coming towards us. I was about to tell Korra, but she propelled us out of the water and onto a pier. As soon as my feet touched the solid surface, I walked quickly to the middle of it, not wanting to be anywhere near the edge. Trying to calm my nerves, I began drying myself off with some fire. I tried to act like it wasn't a big deal and that I hadn't gotten scared. Hopefully Korra would not notice my slightly jerky movements. I was wrong of course. She looked at me worryingly and asked if I was alright.

"Of course. I'm all good." I said hoarsely. "Let's get inside so I can meet this Mako and Bolin you've talked about nonstop."

I knew I hadn't convinced her that I was okay, but thankfully she didn't press the issue further. For that, I was grateful. The outside of the Probending Arena was truly a sight to behold. It was a golden dome-like building that was made even brighter by the numerous lights that shown on it. It was more of a castle than anything. Korra lead us through a hidden side door. We came out right into a hallway that looked like it was rarely ever used.

"Bolin told me to go through here to avoid the crowd." She explained.

Continuing to follow the Avatar, we went through some more doorways. The ceiling was extremely tall, but the hallway was still narrow. They were more than likely wider and better in the corridors that were actually used by the public. But since she didn't want to attract any attention, I could see why this way was the best.

We eventually ended up in a gym by the looks of it. There were two boys in there, both looking depressed. Korra went straight over to them and asked what was wrong. They explained why there were down. Apparently their waterbender on their team bounced.

"Uh…. Who is this?" the boy with the green eyes questioned.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Korra apologized. "Bolin, Mako, this is Hikari. Hikari, Mako and Bolin." She pointed to each of the boys respectively.

Bolin's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he learned my name. He reminded me of Ikki when she got excited or impressed by something.

"Whoah! You were the Avatar's teacher! That's so cool!" he exclaimed. "Can you do something awesome like make some fire wings and fly around?"

"Um… No?" I hesitantly replied.

"Sorry about my lil bro. He gets excited easily." The other boy, Mako, said. "It is nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet the both of you."

Korra talked with them a little longer until she came up with the idea that she would be the waterbender substitute. I thought it would be a great idea. It would make my first match to watch more interesting. Especially if she goofed up. Make had a problem with it at first, but Korra easily persuaded him otherwise. The two of them walked off to get Korra into some gear, which left me with the more hyperactive brother.

"If you want, I can show you where you will be watching the game?" he suggested.

"Sure. That sound good to me."

He lead me through a couple more doors until we came to this landing. It had a bench and a couple of lockers in the corner. It wasn't that special until I saw the view I was getting. The actual court was so close, it was amazing. It was just as Korra described it. I immediately felt a rush, with being so close to the court. In that moment, I was jealous of Korra for being able to play in the tournament. I wanted to knock some skulls too. Maybe I could find someone to spar with. Maybe even Mako would spar with me. It had been a long time since I sparred against another firebender.

"Do you like the view?" Bolin said almost cockily.

"It is fantastic." I said. " Thank you so much for letting me watch from here."

"It's no problem. Anything for a friend."

This boy just met me and he thinks we are already friends? That's a sweet gesture, but stupid. You shouldn't be friends with people you just met. I didn't voice my opinion, but simply smiled and nodded my head. I went over to the edge to get a better view. The stands were filled to the brim with spectators, each one of them excited to be there. The seats were so full, there were even people standing in between the rows.

"How do I look?"

I turned to see Korra dressed in the Fire Ferret's uniform. It was loose on her, but otherwise she looked fine.

"Like you're ready to kick some ass." I replied.

Her smirk got bigger as her and the brothers started talking about strategy. Mako was trying to tell Korra to just lay low, but he didn't realize that "lay low" wasn't her in vocabulary. He would be learning that soon enough.

The three of them stepped onto the platform and were taken to the court. They all were hamming it up for the crowd with waving and smiling at them. Once the referee introduced both teams, the game began. Unfortunately, Korra made her first mistake in mere seconds by sending a stream of water at one of her opponents. The force of the water knocked him off the side of the stage. A loud whistle came from the referee at the foul Korra had just committed. After Mako explained why she couldn't do that, the game began again. Throughout the first part of the match, she would use the other elements instead of just water. The referee had to call a timeout because he hadn't realized she was the Avatar. While they were having a time out, Korra and the boys huddled together.

While they were doing that, the door behind me opened and shut. I turned to see who it was, expecting to see the older man from earlier. It wasn't sadly.

"I figured you would be here too." Tenzin said in a disappointed voice. "You should be an example for her and at least respect my rules, Hikari."

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"First of all, Master Tenzin, I am an amazing role model." I said huffily. " Second, you are not the boss of me. If I want to do something, I don't consult you. I just do it. Lastly, Korra wanted to get off the island. Can't you see it through your thick skull that it is just a sunnier version of the compound? It isn't good for her to be caged up like some kind of animal that needs to learn how to perform her tricks."

Tenzin's face turned bright red throughout my little speech. There seemed like there was an argument about to happen, but luckily for him, he knew how to pick his battles.

"Korra will be coming back to the island once she is finished playing."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the game. Korra, Mako, and Bolin were back on platform, coming towards us. She didn't look happy, and Tenzin would be helping her current mood. Guilt was written all over her face once she saw the airbending master standing behind me, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Hey Tenzin." Korra said sheepishly.

Tenzin and her immediately got into a heated argument. Tenzin was trying to tell her to go back with him, but she wasn't having any of it. I tried to stay out of it. I had already said my piece, and Tenzin was aware of where I stood on the matter. Korra stood her ground against her airbending master. In frustration at not getting anywhere with her, Tenzin left the room, a gust of wind blown in our direction from the force of the door closing. Korra threw her helmet at the lockers in response to her own frustration. The helmet left a sizable dent in one of the lockers.

"Continue playing, Korra. I'll go see about him." I said, trying to console her.

I gave her a quick hug and followed the airbender. It took my only a minute to catch up to him. He was walking fast and furious. Thankfully everyone was inside the arena watching the game. No one wanted to miss watching the Avatar in action. We were alone in the hallway.

"Tenzin wait." I called after him.

He spun around and faced me. It was evident that he was in no mood to hear me out.

"Just watch the rest of the game, please. Watch how much she enjoys it and maybe then you can be a little more lenient." I asked.

He glared at me once more before he sighed deeply.

"I'm in over my head." He said, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"No you're not." I said. "You just need to adjust a few things. Each student is different. The teacher needs to change with each one."

He hung his head. I should still feel mad at the man, but I couldn't. He looked so broken and defeated. I knew he was trying, but it wasn't ever easy when it came to Korra.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sure I haven't been helping matters." I admitted.

"No no. I'm the one who should be sorry. I took out my frustrations out on both you and Korra. I shouldn't have done that." He said with a guilty expression. "As an airbender I need to be patient, and I haven't been doing that. Let's go watch the rest of her game."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. He leads the way to the entrance of where the seats were. We stood in the doorway and watched the Avatar and her team continue with the match. While we weren't anywhere as close as we were before, I could still see every movement clearly. By the time were got back, Korra was the only one left. The other team was giving their everything to make sure she would fall off the back of the court. Korra had become untouchable though. Something had happened while we were away. She was spinning around, almost looking like she was performing an elaborate dance of sorts. She seemed like she was a while new person. It was mesmerizing to watch her as she continued to gracefully move around in circles, not one of the attacks touching her. Tenzin had let out a little gasp as her saw her move. From the looks of it, she was moving like an airbender should. It seemed like Korra had finally gotten the hang of how to move like a nimble airbender. Tenzin's spirits were more than likely lifted as he watched his pupil move the way he had been trying to teach her. When the opponents had begun to slow down their attacks from being tired, she made her move quickly. She took out each player one by one, leaving only herself on the court in almost a blink of an eye. The crowd screamed and cheered for the Avatar as she won the match for the Fire Ferrets.

"Looks like you were doing good all along." I said to Korra's airbending master.

We continued watching as the three Fire Ferrets hugged each other in their moment of victory. Hopefully for them there would be more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Hikari._

 _Hope you enjoy Chapter 4!_

* * *

Weeks had passed since the day Korra joined the Fire Ferrets. Tenzin continued to let her be on the probending team under one condition: she had to train the same number of hours in airbending as she practiced probending. The first week of her practicing plus training was sheer hell for her. The Avatar was in the worst mood possible all throughout that week and no one could blame her. All of us let her have some space, seeing as this was new to her. It would take some time to adjust to her new schedule, especially since she had somewhat of lax schedule while she was in the compound. Her schedule was filled with only airbending when we arrived here, but adding probending practice to it left her exhausted. It was not only physically taxing, but mentally as well. I didn't get to see Korra as much between her practice and training. I saw her at dinner, however, right after she devoured all of the food in sight, the Avatar went straight to bed. Her snoring was getting worse as well. It was so awful one night, I had to sleep outside just to escape the grueling noise. I hadn't been the only one either. By the end of the night, all of the women were outside, leaving the entire dorm to Korra.

Since Korra had been busy, I still hadn't found anyone to spar with. The more I practiced incorporating my new technique into my fighting style, the more confident with it I became. I decided, with the input of Jinora and Tenzin, that I would only memorize the arms. I didn't need to know any of the other parts, since almost all benders used their arms more so than their legs. Since I was a firebender and we relied heavily on offense, I needed to have more defensive strategies. That's where this new lightning technique would help with that. Once the use of the arms is out of the way, leaving them with limited bending, victory would soon follow.

Meelo was the one who actually provided me with a training dummy. He had made the statement that he had "loads of them" and would easily part with one if it was for me. The catch was I had to play games with him for the rest of the day, which I happily agreed to. His favorite was a game he came up with called "Military". It basically consisted of me acting like he was the commander and doing everything he said whether it was from carrying him around on my shoulders to getting him a snack from the kitchen. I was to do everything he commanded. Even though he wanted me doing something every two seconds, it was nice to spend time with the five-year-old. I had been spending more time with the girls than him, which was unfair. He was a funny boy and I wouldn't be surprised if he followed in his uncle's footsteps. He enjoyed bossing people around a little too much though.

When I first used the dummy, I quickly learned that one should not jab it too hard. It was made from wood, which meant I jammed my fingers and they quickly turned black and blue. According to Korra, I was lucky they didn't break, what with the amount of force I used. She made me keep them wrapped up in tape for the following two days, even though she healed the bruises. I was thankful Katara taught Korra how to heal people or I would still have tender hands since the healer on the island wasn't all that good.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one interested in certain points on the body either. Apparently, that was how Chi Blockers temporarily took someone's bending away. Mako told us the effects only lasted a couple minutes, but that was all they needed to get away or abduct a bender. Korra, Mako, and Bolin had told me all about them when Bolin was captured by the Equalist. Korra and Mako didn't tell any of us on the island what was going on with Bolin until after the whole thing was over. Tenzin and I thought she was practicing out at the arena with the boys, so we hadn't been too concerned about her absence from dinner that night. When they had told us what happened the next day, Tenzin was furious but not as furious as I was.

* * *

 _"What the fuck were you thinking, Korra?" I yelled at the Avatar, crossing my arms tightly over my chest. Mako and Bolin were on either side of her. All three were looking down at their feet, trying not to meet my furious gaze. "Something could've happened to you or Mako! You should've told us or even Chief Beifong. What the hell was going on in your head? Because two benders against hundreds of nonbenders plus Chi Blockers and not to mention Amon himself isn't the greatest of odds."_

 _"I'm sorry-"_

 _"Sorry does not cut it." I interrupted Korra, tiny flames slowly escaped my mouth. "Amon might've taken your bending or worse!"_

 _Suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder, I whipped around to see who it was, ready to unleash my anger on the unsuspecting victim._

 _"Hikari, "Tenzin said calmly, worry written all over his face. "You need to calm down."_

 _"Yeah," said Chief Beinfong who had come over to question the kids." Or you might just burn down the whole island."_

 _I glared at her. The only response that came to mind would have no doubt landed me in jail. However, she was right, which annoyed me all the more. Looking over to Korra, our eyes met and I instantly felt guilty. Even though I was in the right to scold her, she knew she shouldn't have done what she did. Realization dawned on me- I was more frightened than angry. Korra and the boys might have died tonight and there wasn't anything I could have done to prevent it from happening. I instantly felt useless. What was the point of me being here if I couldn't even make sure Korra was safe? I feel like I've been asking myself that every day that I've been in this city. Taking a deep calming breath, I gave her a hug. The Avatar's muscles tensed underneath me for a moment, no doubt expecting her death. But once she realized I wasn't going to kill her, she relaxed. I squeezed her tighter when the thought of losing her for good came to mind again. Who cared if she lost her bending because if she did, I would still have her. Amon could've done so many horrible things to her since she was the Avatar. The possibilities were endless at what Amon might have done if he got his hands on Korra-None of them good._

 _Shuddering at the thought, I whispered "I love you" to her._

 _"I love you too." She squeezed me tighter._

 _I let her go, but not before I punched her in the arm. She let out a slight cry of pain. "I'll do worse," I said threateningly, "if any of you do something like that ever again."_

 _Letting Beifong question the trio, I stood next to Tenzin who still looked concerned. Beifong had a handheld recorder, that way she wouldn't have to attempt to write everything down. Especially when it came to the over zealous earthbender's part of the tale. They retold their story, not leaving anything out. Bolin went into more details than what was necessary, but he was always dramatic with his stories. He attracted your attention when he talked though because he was always passionate about the subject. She asked them a couple more questions about the man handing out the fliers in the park._

 _While I was standing there, I found myself amazed at how calm and collect the Chief was. One of her duties was to protect the Avatar now that she was living here. Beifong never once scolded Korra while she was listening. I guess years of being a police officer did that to you. Maybe that also could explain her overall unpleasant demeanor. I didn't know exactly how old she was, but judging by the gray hair, she had to be around Tenzin's age. For someone that old, she looked great. Her skin was flawless like porcelain. It looked untouched except for her famed scar on her right cheek. I wondered how she got it in the first place. No doubt it was from chasing some bad guys and saving the city. Something heroic like that. Her job was tremendously physical, then it would stand to reason that she might have even more scars underneath all of that armor she donned all the time. I would even be willing to bet on it. She was also lean for an earthbender. They tended to be bulkier, but that was not in Beifong's case._

 _Tenzin made a noise. Blood rushed to my face and chest from embarrassment as I realized that Beifong and Tenzin were staring at me. The kids were no longer in the room, which how on earth did I miss that? Hopefully, they hadn't been gone too long._

 _Trying to relieve some of the awkwardness from the room, Tenzin asked what we should do about Korra, now that Amon was becoming a bigger threat._

 _"We need to keep a better eye on her," Chief Beifong suggested while putting her hands on her hips. "She needs to stay on the island. I'll have some officers posted here as well for extra security."_

 _"That's not going to work," I chimed, looking own at my freshly bandaged hands "Tenzin tried that once and failed. As much as I regret saying this, I think we should let her do her own thing for now."_

 _Tenzin looked at me incredulously. "You almost bit her head off a second ago and now you want to just leave her unguarded?"_

 _"I know, but do you really want to deal with her like that again?" I glanced over at Beifong, her eyebrow raised questioningly. "Give her a curfew. If she goes past it, band her from probending."_

 _Tenzin sighed. He didn't want to deal with Korra again and get into fights with her all the time. It was better this way. Korra still had her freedom, but on the other hand, she was still being watched. When she wasn't on the island, she would be with either Bolin and/or Mako. From what Korra said and what I have observed, they were capable young men. No doubt they would protect their friend and teammate from harm's way._

 _"If she doesn't get back on the island by 20 minutes past her curfew, send word to me." Chief Beifong instructed us. " I'll have my officers look for her."_

 _"We will." The_ airbender _said graciously. "Thank you, Lin."_

 _She grunted a response. Tenzin walked her out of the house, no doubt trying to stay on her good side if that was even possible._

 _Things were never easy when it comes to the Avatar._

* * *

Ever since that day, everything seemed to be going downhill. The first thing was that Korra wasn't sleeping well anymore. She was having nightmares almost every night. Tenzin, Pema, and I had tried countless times to get her to talk to any of us, but she refused to every single time. There was a point where they were getting so bad, Naga wouldn't leave her bedside. The polar bear dog likely sensed something was wrong with her master. I didn't take a detective to know what her nightmares were about- Amon taking her bending away. Korra was scared. She didn't know how to handle it either since she had never really been scared in her life. None of us could force her to talk to us and I didn't think it would be helped if we demanded her to do so. We had to wait till Korra was ready to talk to us. It didn't matter who she talked to, as long as it was someone. It is bad to keep everything bottled up inside. I know firsthand.

The next occurrence was more annoying than anything was this new "taskforce" a councilman named Tarlock was implementing. Apparently, things were getting so bad with the equalists that the council thought the police could no longer handle them by themselves. I didn't know Chief Beifong's side of the story, but I at least knew she would never admit the police couldn't handle the situation. Tarlock represented the Northern Watertribe and Tenzin absolutely loathed the man. After every council meeting, Tenzin ranted for a good hour at what Tarlock said or did during the meeting. By what Tenzin said, the waterbender was only out for himself. Tenzin thought he was the worst person to represent the Northern Watertribe. I had yet to meet the councilman, but he had to be a shitty person for the ever-spiritual loving Tenzin not to like him at least a little bit. Hopefully, I would never have to meet him. But those chances were low.

My chances were shot down quickly. Especially when he showed up out of the blue at dinner time. Tenzin looked almost as furious as Pema did. They still let him stay for dinner though since it was an airbender thing. How did he even know it was airbender tradition never to say no to a hungry guest? He plopped down between Korra and Ikki as if it was where he sat every day. As soon as he sat down, Ikki was off with her questions. On one of them, I was curious about as well. Why did he have a feminine scent on him? He didn't seem like an overly floral type of guy. Maybe he had just gotten done with a lovely mistress of the night. That would explain why he was so hungry. He more or less ignored Ikki and immediately began complementing Korra. I shared a look with Tenzin, something was up. Tarlock wanted Korra to do something for him.

"Oh. Thanks," Korra said. She looked like she enjoyed the compliments she was hearing. Who wouldn't enjoy a compliment though? "I think you're the first authority figure in the city whose happy I'm here."

 _Well, if you didn't damage a whole block some of them might, sweetie._

"Republic City is much better now that you have arrived," Tarlock replied, never once losing his pretentious smile.

Tenzin got tired of his show and called the other councilman out. That was when he began talking about his amazing taskforce and wanting Korra to join. Neither Tenzin or I wanted her to join. That was too much to do for someone who was learning airbending and a probender. Not only that, we didn't want Tarlock to influence her in any shape, way, or form.

"Korra…" I worriedly whispered.

I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach she would join the taskforce. She was reckless and she lived for these kinds of things. It would also make her look good in the public eye, which was something she needed to work on. Korra didn't need to play into Tarlock's hands. If she wanted to look good in the public eye, she could do something else. Anything but this taskforce.

But Korra shocked everyone at the table when she politely declined his offer, including the waterbender himself. She made an excuse about her airbending and probending training to appease Tarlock. It was something she didn't need to do. There was no need to make excuses for the likes of him. He immediately began to suck up to her even more. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I stepped in before Tenzin could.

"Korra said no, Ponytail man." I sternly said, before taking a drink of some tea. "So, goodbye."

Giving me a look of disdain he retorted, "And uh, you are?"

 _Was that supposed to hurt my feelings? Dumbass._

"That is Hikari," Korra answered instead with annoyance. "My firebending master and one of my best friends."

His face went blank for a moment, but as the great politician that he was, he quickly recovered.

"Ah, nice to meet you," he said, putting on his fake smile once again.

Rolling my eyes, I continued to eat the dinner Pema prepared. Tarlock turned his attention back to Korra and told her that she would be hearing from him soon.

"Bye bye, Ponytail Man!" Ikki called after the waterbender, using the nickname I just bestowed upon him.

I giggled at the little girl 's antics and gave her a wink. She was quick witted for her age. For a guy that was "absolutely famished" he didn't even touch his food. Tenzin was right. Tarlock was a shady man that couldn't be trusted. It was another person we had to watch to make sure nothing would happen to Korra.

* * *

Out of all of Tarlock's gifts he had been sending the Avatar, this one took the cake. He was holding a gala in Korra's honor tonight. He had invited all of us to attend, even the kids. He didn't name us specifically on the invitation. All he did was put "Avatar Korra and her entourage". Both Tenzin and I knew Tarlock was planning for something to happen tonight. We both agreed to keep our eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

Since it was an extremely formal event, that meant Korra and I would have to wear dresses. I didn't dislike the idea, but it had been years since I wore one. Heck, it had been just as long since I went to a party. My tomboy Korra, however, was not too thrilled about the idea. I had told her she wouldn't have to wear the style of dress like all of the women in Republic City did. Her traditional watertribe dress would be perfect for the event. She agreed to wear it, but drew the line at the makeup. I assured her she didn't need any, she was beautiful just the way she looked.

Ikki begged and begged me to let her do my hair and makeup. I agreed to the hair, but not the makeup. The idea of looking like a clown didn't appeal to me. She put it up in a simple high bun, with a few tendrils of hair that were loose. I actually liked it. If I was back home, this hairstyle wouldn't have been very fashionable and you would be looked down upon as lower class. In the Fire Nation, if your hair was to be in a bun, then it should be slicked back, making sure there was not a single strand loose. Our style was nice, simple, and neat looking.

My makeup was simple-eyeliner, mascara, and a dark red lipstick. I chose to go with a more traditional Fire Nation colored dress as well. It was an empire waist dress that had a high neck with no sleeves. There was a black belt that went around my waist. It had an ombre effect going on, with it starting dark red at the neckline then slowly faded to black. The only accessory I had to go with it was my golden armband. I chanced a glance at myself in the mirror. As I was looking at myself, I felt like I was seeing someone from what felt like a past life. I used to dress formally every day before I went to live in the Southern WaterTribe. Whenever I dressed this way, I automatically acted like a different person. Even now I was holding my head up higher than usual and was standing up straighter. That was years of "training" though and I couldn't change it. It was instinct at this point.

"You look nice"

I turned to see Korra standing in my room, forgetting that I left the door open.

You do too. Very beautiful."

She smiled. She seemed excited to go the gala. It was her first social event here, so I could see why. If it wasn't hosted by Tarlock, I would have been just as excited.

I followed Korra outside to where everyone else was. The first plan had been to go by boat, but thankfully Kora convinced everyone else otherwise without telling them exactly why. We would now be going by sky bison. I hadn't thought anything about it since I was internally thrilled about not going by boat until Jinora mentioned that everyone's hair would be messed up. The eldest airbender quickly came up with a solution, however- they would simply move the air around us, slow enough to not mess up anyone's clothes or hair. I didn't understand it at first until Korra explained it to me further. It was like how she uses waterbending to create a pocket of air when she swims at deeper levels. Her skin and hair were dry while everything else was wet.

It seemed like everyone was dressing in traditional-like outfits for tonight's event. The airbenders wore their formal robes. Jinora liked her outfit, but Ikki wanted to be in a huge purple ballgown. Pema was the one who convinced her to change her mind by telling her that she stood out more so like this than with a gown on. It was also very unique, which meant no one else would be wearing it-making her extra special.

Korra used her earthbending to get us on Oogi, that way we wouldn't have to climb on him. No one wanted the white fur all over their clothes.

Meelo was practicing a little speech for the gala before we left. He somehow got the idea in his head that it was for him instead of the Avatar. No matter what we all told him, his mind would not change. Both Ikki and Jinora were the ones who were airbending while we were flying. That left Meelo being slightly bored. He began his speech once again, but only for Korra and myself. It was mainly about how great he was and how it was about time someone recognized it. It was cute that he was so serious about it. Once we thought he was done, Korra and I clapped for him.

"That was an amazing speech, Meelo." I commented.

"I know." He said matter of factly, trying to look cool at the same time by doing different "manly" poses.

I chuckled at how silly he was. He could go from being absolutely goofy to super serious in two seconds flat. The rest of our trip was filled with Meelo showing off some of his cooler moves.

* * *

When we did land, you could immediately tell this was a big to-do. The mansion had lights everywhere that casted a golden hue, making it seem like the whole thing was made from gold. There were long satomobiles lined up at the entrance, mover stars, politicians, and all the other important looking people poured out of the vehicles. Reporters were at the bottom of the staircase, getting pictures of the celebrities, none of them daring to pursue the celebrities into the building. Tarlock made sure that everyone knew this event was for Korra, because there were giant banners with her on them beside the entrance. I didn't even think Tarlock would have this big of a house. It was just himself living here afterall going by what Tenzin said.

The kids and Korra walked in front of us. Cameras flashed at every move we made. I kept my head down and tried to hide myself the best I could. We were bombarded with question after question. Tenzin was the only one who answered some, but he didn't stop walking. Jinora and Ikki politely waved to the reporters and gave them a few smiles here and there. It was Meelo that they were eating up, however. He was doing all of his posing again, making sure they caught his best side of course. Once we were at the top of the grandiose stairs, a man announced us to the crowd inside.

"Introducing Avatar Korra, Councilman Tenzin, and their entourage" the voice boomed echoing off the walls.

A roar of clapping ensued from the guest as they saw their Avatar. I didn't smile or wave like the others did. My only thoughts were to get this night over with. Following Korra into the crowd of people, I looked around at all the decorations. It was elaborated decorated, everything almost perfect looking. There were tables with every kind of finger food imaginable- which I was definitely hitting up soon. My mouth was watering with all the meat possibilities that were available. There was a spot to dance, but only a few couples were over there. I would not be joining them thankfully. I loathed dancing-whether it was from hours learning how to or never having the right partner- I never knew. Most of the people were conversing with one another. More than sucking up to each other as well or boasting about who had the biggest newest toy.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra." Tarlock said while walking out of a sea of people. "If you excuse us, the city awaits its hero."

Tarlock ushered Korra away from us. Tenzin suddenly had to deal with Meelo which left me following behind the Avatar and the other councilman. When he noticed I was behind them, he gave me a sneer, but continued to talk to Korra. The jazzy music that was playing seemed to get louder and more annoying the more we walked. I could no longer hear what the waterbender was saying to Korra. Tarlock stopped to introduce us to a large wealthy looking man with graying hair. I recognized his face from the paper. It was none other than Hiroshi Sato, the very man who invented the satomobiles that were lined outside in the driveway. Tarlock introduced Korra to the business man, but didn't bother to introduce me. I had nothing to offer him, so I was useless in the councilman's eyes.

"We are all expecting great things form you." Mr. Sato pleasantly said while bowing to the Avatar.

"Hey Korra, Hikari!"

I was shocked to see Bolin and Mako here at the gala. Interestingly enough, Mako had a beautiful looking girl on his arm. I didn't recall any of the kids mentioning that Mako had a girlfriend. It must've been a recent event. Bolin came over and gave both Korra and I a hug. He really was a sweet hearted boy. Mako told us the story of how him and Asami Sato met. I noticed that Hiroshi Sato made a weird look for a moment, almost like he was mad. Did he not like or approve of Mako? As I watched him, he just continued to smile proudly at his daughter and her date. I must've just been seeing things. Especially after Bolin announced Mr. Sato was sponsoring the team. If he didn't like Mako, then he wouldn't sponsor the Fire Ferrets.

"Chief Beifong," Tarlock called out to her. " I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

"Just because the city is throwing you this big to do," she leaned forward, putting her arms behind her back. "don't think your something special, you've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

Tarlock was looking smug as Beifong said this. He knew the chief would say something mean to Korra, further making her feel bad about how she hasn't done anything for the city. He was no doubt trying to use that to get her to join his attention-seeking taskforce. I could no longer stay quiet.

"Did someone not get their own little party?" I offhandedly remarked.

"I didn't even see you, Hikari." Beifong replied, a smirk forming on her lips. "I guess they let anyone in these now a days."

I didn't say anything before she left with one final glare. I gave Korra's arm a little squeeze of encouragement. I steered her over to the tables of food. I filled my plate with all kinds of meat that I could get my hands on. My mouth continued to water at the thought of finally getting some since I arrived in Republic City. Korra piled her plate so high, I was nervous it might all fall. I noticed Bolin at the other end of the line of tables. He was at the dessert table and was having a good time, even though his main focus was the food. Korra told me that she was nervous for Bolin and Mako, since this was a type of party that was out of their league. Both were just fine, but Mako was more comfortable than Bolin. Especially since Miss Sato was on his arm. No one would be making fun of them if that was her concern. The two of them were famous probenders. If anything, people would ask for their autographs.

As I was walking to our table, I noticed a familiar elderly lady. She looked important and by the color of her clothing, she was from the Fire Nation. Which just confirmed it even more that I did know her. Since I was standing there just staring at her like an idiot, she noticed me. A sense of familiarity was seen on her face and I immediately turned away from her, walking quickly away. She was on the council with Tenzin. If she recognized me, everything would've been bad. I needed to get as far away from her as possible. I ran off outside toward the balcony.

 _It was a bad idea coming here._

I felt relieved, since it was doubtful she would follow me. Even though I was out here by myself, I still had my plate. I sat on the lonely looking bench and began eating all of the delicious food. I distrusted Tarlock, but I had to admit he had a lovely view and the grounds were well kept. There was no way he personally did them, but whoever did, they had great taste and skill. As I was popping the savory chicken duck into my mouth, I realized that Republic City looked beautiful at night more so than in the day. All the lights looked like the sun hadn't even gone down. The water was sparkling from the lights it reflected. It was almost like there was a city underneath its surface. I wished I noticed how beautiful the city was at night. I would've sat outside for hours just watching the glowing city. I bet the view from Air Temple Island was far better than being actually in the city. I would be staying up tonight to admire the city even more.

Even though the councilwoman didn't follow me, someone else did.

* * *

 _(Lin's prov)_

I watched the firebender all but ran outside away from the party. Her red and black dress flowing behind her with every step she took. Looking around to see who she could possibly be avoiding, I followed her out. I hadn't noticed anyone even remotely suspicious looking.

Finding her out on the balcony sitting on a bench, I watched her for a moment. The firebender ate her food as if she never had any in her life. She was supposed to be watching the Avatar, but whoever she saw in the parry made her forget about that. Tenzin should be with Korra right now, so it was fine for me to be out here for a moment as well. I hated these parties. All anyone talked about was themselves or their business-like I cared.

Once she slowed down on the eating, I decided to make myself know.

"What are you doing out here?"

She quickly spun her head around, her face covered in panic. It was as if I caught her doing drugs instead of eating a pile of food. She recovered once she realized it was just me.

"Admiring the view, Chief." Hikari responded, smiling innocently at me. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"It is, "walking closer to her, hand on my hip "When you run out of the place."

"I'm astonished you noticed I left the party." Throwing my own words back at me from earlier.

Starting to get impatient with the woman, I snapped, "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Too many people," she simply put, shrugging her shoulder. "I couldn't hear my own thoughts."

She wasn't going to tell me the real reason, even if I continued to press the matter. Come to think of it, I didn't know anything really about the Avatar's former master. I watched her as she brushed herself off before she got up and leaned over the balcony. Looking her over, I tried to find clues that would give me hints of what kind of person she was. Obviously she was from the Fire Nation, but what else? She dressed as if she was form the high class, judging by how expensive the dress looked. She didn't have anything in her hair or a lot of jewelry like most of the high or noble class wore over there. The way she held herself in the party also pointed to high class until she ran away. If she truly was high class, she would be done it gracefully and not drawn attention to herself. The Avatar and the airbenders trusted her, but that didn't mean I did. How could I when I knew so little about her? I mentally noted to do a background search on Hikari later that week.

"What have you been doing since you've arrived on Air Temple Island?" I questioned.

Letting out a long sigh she answered, "Training mostly, but when I'm not, I play with the kids.

"What an exciting life you lead," I muttered. I seemed to hit a nerve since her hazel eyes narrowed and her jaw was clenched. A thought came into my head as another way to get to know her.

"Mind if I join you sometime this week?" I asked, trying to bait her. "It has been awhile since I went up against a firebender."

Her overall demeanor seemed to improve at my offer.

"Not at all." Replying rather hastily. "I train in the mornings and sometimes into the afternoon."

I was about to reply, when I noticed she was looking past me inside. I turned to see Korra and Tarlock surrounded by reporters and their damn cameras. Next thing I knew, Hikari ran past me back inside. Following her lead, we found Tenzin and Pema.

"Tenzin, I'm so sorry-" Hikari began.

Holding up his hand to stop her, "It was my fault. I let Tarlock talk to her alone."

It was all of our faults, but I wasn't going to say that. We watched as the Avatar struggled to answer all the questions that were thrown her way. It took a turn for the worse when she started getting angry. In the end, Tarlock achieved his goal-Korra joined the taskforce.

"I'm useless." I could've sworn Hikari whispered, but when I looked at her, she was stone faced. Not a single emotion could be seen on her face.

 _It was going to be a long evening._

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed! When it came to Lin, I wanted her to be super suspicious of Hikari first. Almost like she needs to know something about Hikari's history-the detective in her no doubt. In the next chapter, I'm trying to work on Lin a little more so I can get her just right. Any questions or comments just ask! Feedback is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everyone! It has been much longer than I had originally anticipated! Not to worry though, I will be updating again this month for the next chapter. Hope you all are doing well. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. It truly does mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Hikari.

 _Things that are italicized are Hikari's thoughts._

 _Hope you enjoy Chapter 5!_

* * *

Korra joining the taskforce was the worst situation that could ever happen (I was going to be proven wrong countless times in the future though). It has been almost three weeks since Tarlock's gala and things on the island couldn't be worse, especially for the young Avatar. Since the taskforce took up much of her afternoons and evenings- which were precious enough anyway- she never had the time or the energy to do any airbending or probending training. Once she just had airbending and probending, which wore her out. Adding a third took a toll. Since she wasn't probending, which helped her unwind from day-to-day stress, she was keeping it bottled up. When Tenzin would ask about airbending training during that first week, Korra would blow up and the two would end up fighting. The boys had only come over to the island once. When they did, Korra was in her taskforce gear and heading out the door. Their conversation also ended in an argument between the older brother and the avatar.

I let out a sigh as I stretched out on the roof of the White Lotus sentries' quarters, looking up at the star-filled sky. After all, I couldn't get any sleep knowing Korra was out in the city with Tarlock fighting equalist. I decided to wait for her every night. Previously I was in the rotation with the White Lotus for evening look out, but that was only a couple days out of the week. Korra would usually get home around dawn. My sleeping schedule was all kinds of messed up. I was basically living off Black Tea. I knew a certain someone that if he ever found out that I was only drinking Black Tea and not expanding my horizons to all the endless flavors of tea, he would give me a lecture that would last a century.

I was helping Pema more with the kids as her due date drew closer with each passing day. It was becoming harder and harder for her manage Meelo since she couldn't bend down easily and do other activities with him like before her pregnancy. Jinora and Ikki could take care of themselves easily enough being the older siblings. Ikki could be a hassle at times, but if she got to play with my hair in the evenings, she didn't complain. Meelo was the one that gave me a run for my money these last three weeks. He was a very demanding boy for someone so small. I had been lucky if I got three hours of sleep with everything Meelo wanted me to do from playing games to making sure he didn't kill himself from jumping off of the temple roof. For the past couple of days, the young airbender had been obsessed with trying to fly around like a flying lemur without the use of his glider.

Tenzin had been gone from the island most days to the council meeting. Since the equalist were becoming more and more of a threat, the council meetings had increased more than previously, and they went longer as well. Tenzin would always come home complaining about the other members of the council and how foolish they were acting and thinking. He would also complain about what methods Tarlock had been using to interrogate the Equalist members that the Taskforce had captured. It was a method that even Chief Beifong would never use in any situation.

When Tenzin told me about what the reason was for Amon, the Equalist leader, hiding his face, I instantly became furious. He said that the reason for Amon's mask is that he was left horribly scarred by a firebender that threatened his family when he was young. The fire nation, while they did a lot of horrible things in the past, had been through enough. Amon didn't need to invoke old feelings and sympathy to gain more followers. But he was a charismatic leader that wanted to change Republic City and the world. He was going to do anything and everything possible to gain more followers for his just cause.

What would happen though, if he was caught and brought to justice? The feelings that his followers had wouldn't just disappear when he was locked behind bars or worse. They would see him as a martyr for the cause and it would just fuel their inner fire all the more. There was no effective way to handle this situation at all. I did not envy the future decisions the councilmembers had to make. Whatever their decision was, it would affect the entire outcome in the end.

My vision was suddenly blocked by white fur that was followed by a strong gust of wind.

"Hikari, we need to leave now. "Tenzin said from a top of his flying bison, hearing the panic clear in his voice.

Not with a moment of hesitation and I jumped off the roof and onto Oogi. As soon as my feet touched the saddle, we were off towards Republic City. My old fear of water slowly started to creep up as we went over it, but I pushed it back down. My mind hadn't totally caught up to why I was sitting on Oogi and not the rooftop. Besides, maybe if I went over Yue Bay enough times, I wouldn't be so fearful of its' deep waters.

"What's wrong, Tenzin?"

"It's Korra," He said angrily "she challenged Amon to a duel at midnight on Memorial Island"

 _That idiot._

We couldn't allow her to do this, especially by herself.

"Did you call Beifong?"

Tenzin whipped Ooogi with the reins in an attempt to get the sky bison to go faster.

"She was the one who informed me. Apparently, it was broadcasted over the radio an hour ago."

That girl was such a hot head. She needed to think before saying or doing something. She needed to be reminded of that. She thought I was angry before, but now it is different. Now she is challenging the leader of the Equalist to a duel by herself. Yes, she was a strong bender and was the Avatar, but she was a child who still had a lot to learn. Just because he was a nonbender did not mean he wasn't a capable fighter. Judging by what Bolin said about Amon and what he did at the Equalist rally, I had no doubt he was skilled. The Chief of Police had also told us how strong the leader of the Triple Threat Triad, Lightning Bolt Zolt, was and his influenced rivaled the council when it came to the underbelly of Republic City. Lightning Bolt Zolt was one of the top members of the most wanted criminal's list since he was the boss of one of the three gangs that infested Republic City. His gang did dreadful things to nonbenders and the occasional bender. He should have been locked up ages ago, and now he was. But that was only thanks to Amon and the Equalist. While some of Amon's views weren't necessarily bad, the way he went about it was wrong. I still strongly disliked the rebel leader though. Especially after what he has threatened to do to Korra and his made up story about the firebender mutilating his face.

Oogi landed with a thud on the pavement next to the docks. Metalbenders were everywhere along with a member of the Taskforce. I spotted Korra on the edge of the dock with Tarlock and Beifong. I lept off of the sky bison and made a beeline for the Avatar.

"You are not doing this" interrupting the three's conversation.

I was met with determination on Korra's face and fire in her eyes. She would not be backing down without a fight.

"I already tried to talk her out of it" the councilman informed me.

"You're not important" I replied without taking my eyes off of Korra. I could still feel the waterbender glaring at me. It was a specialty of his. "Korra, please think this through. Amon wants you to do this. He could've already set a trap for you and you will just be walking into it. He will not fight fair."

"I'm tired of chasing him" Korra jumped onto the small boat that was docked. "He is a coward and I'm finishing this tonight"

Tenzin tried to talk to her as well, but she propelled herself and the boat with waterbending towards the island, effectively cutting him off.

"My men have the skies and the water under surveillance. No one has gone to the island yet." Beifong said while we all watched the Avatar speed towards Memorial Island, "they are ordered to engage if they do see anyone go towards it".

That didn't help my nerves. Amon would've known that the metalbending police chief would do something. Who knows if the police didn't have Equalist supporters among them. Surely there would be some nonbender police officers as well. I didn't think now would be the most appropriate time to ask.

* * *

It had been almost an hour now and there had been no signs up to this point of any kind of confrontation. I ended up sitting on the edge of the dock, just staring at the island, that featured an Avatar Aang statue, watching for any signs. Tenzin was off talking to Tarlock and some other people I didn't recognize and didn't care to know. Chief Beifong had several of her officers with high powered binoculars watching Korra. They would report every now and then on where she was and what she was doing. Luckily, the Chief was beside me, so I could hear everything.

She had kept quiet for the most part, occasionally barking orders at her officers. I felt bad for her officers. I must be a pain in the ass to have a commanding chief like her.

I took my eyes off the island and looked at the woman leaning against on the post. Her eyes had also been locked on the island, and probably on her men in the air, waiting for some kind of signal I didn't know about. I wondered how many times she had been in situations like this- waiting for an officer's signal so they could all take down their intended target. It was a job I could not do. I was too nervous in these kinds of situations and I had an unfortunate quick temper- something I did not inherit from my masters or those around me- purely my own.

I smiled to myself as I thought of my Master. He was a kind man and I missed him dearly. When I first moved away from the Fire Nation, I had been home sick for a very long time. There were several occasions, especially the frustrating times, I would miss him more and would want to go back home. It had been quite some time since I had seen him. I knew the time was coming where I would have to go back home, but that was an entirely different matter that I didn't like to think about and had been avoiding for many years.

"Did your parents never teach you to not stare at people?"

Déjà vu hit me. This wasn't the first time I had been caught staring at the Chief of Police. It was becoming a bothersome habit… I mumbled an insincere apology and looked back at the speck that was Korra. I didn't know why I was developing this bad habit. We obviously didn't get along and I didn't think she liked me- especially after our conversation on the balcony at the gala. I didn't care if people liked me or not usually, but for some reason, it bothered the crap out of me that she didn't. If I had actually done something to her that would be different.

"Chief" the voice on the radio called out, interrupting the now overwhelming silence "the Avatar is leaving. It looks like Amon is a no-show"

"There's no way Amon doesn't have something planned" I commented as I stood up and brushed myself off.

We both watched as the little speck that was Korra walked slowly back to the boat she came on. A feeling of relief washed over me. She was going to be fine. We could all go home now, get something to eat, and forget about Amon for the night. But as soon as we all let our guard down just a fraction, that's when it happened.

The voice on the radio cut through our elatedness once again "the Avatar was dragged into the museum-"

Everyone sprang into action at those words- Chief Beifong shouting into the transmitter orders for her officers, Tenzin going over to the island on Oogi before anyone else, several boats circling the island- one thing was for sure, there would be no escape for the Equalist. There were too many eyes on Memorial Island for them to have any chance of escape. One of the speedboats came over to the dock we were on to collect us. I waited as Chief Beifong climbed into it and I followed in after her. The speedboat wasn't big enough for very many people, so the Chief and I were squeezed together behind the officer who was driving. I had never been on a speedboat before. It was much faster than other boats I had been on. I would even wager it was faster than Korra in the water. There was only one negative to it. The other boats that were around were making waves and since we were going fast, there were moments that it felt like we were flying before we came crashing back down on the surface, with the water spraying us. After the fifth time of this happening, I instinctively grabbed onto whatever I could get my hand on as the boat continued crashing through the great waves.

"When we get to the island, go straight into the museum" Chief Beifong bellowed over the roar of the engine. "My officers and I will surround the place so they can't escape"

All I did was nod my head in response. I looked up at the island that was coming closer and closer with each passing second. Tenzin had already landed as evidence of Oogi near the island dock. A few of the boat with police officers were already at their places, effectively surrounding the area. My hand gipped, what I thought was a metal bar of some sorts, tighter as we got closer to the island. It was only as the boat started to dock on the island that I had realized that I had a death-like grip on the Chief's leg. Thankfully she didn't notice or didn't care enough to comment on it. Chief Beifong was the first to climb out of the boat, she helped me out of it when it was my turn which I was grateful for. My legs felt wobbly from the boat ride, but I ignored it. I had an important task that needed to be done. Heeding Chief Beifong's instructions, I made a dash to the only building, fire already surrounding my fist as I ran.

There were no Equalist when I reached the entrance of the museum. Only sounds of the Avatar crying filled the large open room that held several relics from the past Avatars. She was holding onto Tenzin's robes for dear-life by the looks of how white her knuckles were. I sent a wall of fire around the room, making sure no Equalist was hiding in the shadows and being mindful of the more flammable relics. There was no way they could have escaped. The only entrance was also the only exit- the police officers would have seen them for sure.

I was angry- Amon ran away like a coward. Not only did he run away, but he also brought his followers to this duel. The fire slowly crept up my arms the more I dwelled on it. Glancing towards Korra and Tenzin, I went outside to see if the Chief could somehow explain the mysterious disappearance of the Equalist.

By the look on her face, she was just as furious as I was. She was yelling at two officers when I approached her. She had used her seismic sense to detect if there were any tunnels she didn't know about underneath the museum, but there were none.

"How's the Avatar?" Chief Beifong addressed me once the two officers had left.

"Scared, but she didn't get any injuries" I replied.

I watched as a group of officers went to the museum to check it out further, just in case there was something no one had noticed yet.

"Better flame down then," Chief Beifong said sarcastically.

My emotions were getting the better of me, something that firebender needed to control. In a desperate attempt to release the negative emotions, I hurled a fireball at the nearest object, which just so happened to be one of the trees. The fire quickly made short work of the tall tree. All eyes were on me, including the last Avatar's son.

"What do you think you are doing, Hikari?!" he yelled as he and Korra walked out of the building.

Ignoring him, I continued to stare at the burning tree, my thoughts too busy to reply to the airbender. I just couldn't understand it. How did they possibly escape without anyone seeing them? There was no way they were still on the island- Chief Beifong would have detected them. They were nonbenders, so they couldn't use waterbending to swim quickly underwater. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a hand placed itself on my shoulder, it was Korra's. I could see how red and puffy her eyes were from the glow of the large fire I had caused. Her mouth was quivering like it did when she was little and trying not to cry. I embraced her in my arms and held her close, slowly stroking her hair as she now silently cried into my shoulder. I needed to be strong for the young Avatar. Me letting my emotions run wild didn't help he or anyone. I was a master firebender and needed to remember that. I wasn't the only one who was angry or frustrated. Others were as well, but they didn't go burn down trees on an island dedicated to the past Avatar. From the distance, I heard Tenzin complaining about the tree from where he stood beside Chief Beifong.

"We can always plant a new one" was the stern reply he got. At the moment, I felt grateful for the Chief being there.

* * *

With Korra safely tucked into her bed and the polar bear dog comforting and further protecting its master, Tenzin, Chief Beifong, and I talked outside on the porch of the main house.

After the officers searched the area numerous times, they finally stumbled upon a small makeshift dock hidden behind some bushes. There was no way one of Chief Beifong's officers hadn't seen their escape from the skies, but every single one claimed they hadn't. She already had the officers taken back to HQ to be questioned further. No one wanted to say it, especially the Chief herself, but there had to be someone in the ranks that was associated with the Equalist. Everyone was thinking it. Tarlock's name had been mentioned, but him being an ass didn't mean he was associated with them. He was the one who made a taskforce specifically to deal with said Equalist anyways. Plus, one of Beifong's most trusted officers was by Tarlock the whole time, not only to protect the councilman but to also make sure he didn't further interfere. Chief Beifong trusted her officers inexplicitly there was no doubt. If there was a traitor among her ranks, spirits help them because they would have the most severe punishment possible from their commanding officer.

"Lin, it's late. Why don't you stay the night?" the airbender offered when Chief Beifong started to leave. She looked exhausted. It seemed like over the past five minutes her harsh exterior had changed. Bags had formed underneath her pale green eyes, and she wasn't standing as rigidly as she always did. Her usual scowl was gone as well.

"I'm fine" she snapped. "I'm not a child. I can walk myself home in the dark."

"You wouldn't have to go very far seeing as it's just a couple steps and there will be breakfast in the morning" I tried to persuade the older bender. "No one will know you are here. You can sleep undisturbed."

That seemed to sweeten the deal. She reluctantly gave in. We said our goodnights to Tenzin and the metalbender grudgingly followed me to the female dormitory. There was a vacant room besides me that she would be sleeping in tonight. Like all of the other rooms in the dormitory, it had simple furnishings and a single window. She knew her way around, I didn't bother questioning how. She probably wouldn't answer anyway.

"Do you need something to sleep in? I have some extra pajamas" I offered, wondering if she even had a shirt underneath her metal armor.

She eyed me before she said that she did. She followed me into my room, and as she did I became hyper-aware of the dirty pile of clothes that was on the floor. She probably thought I was a slob now. It didn't take her great detective skills to conclude that. I quickly shoved it aside as I got into my drawers, looking for some pajamas. Chief Beifong was leaner than me, so everything I had would be a size too big. I heard some kind of clanking noise behind me, and when I turned to see what it was I was stunned. Chief Beifong had metalbent her armor off- all that was left was her white tank top (which answered my previous question) and her usual pants. That had been some impressive metalbending. It took great skill to delicately and intricately metalbend and unwrap all that armor off of her. I was curious to see how she would put it on too. I could feel my face burning once I realized that I basically wanted to see the Chief of Police of the Republic City Police departments get undressed and dressed. I briskly continued my search and finally pulled out the purple pajama set that I rarely ever wore. It was plain long pants and a matching short-sleeved t-shirt. Handing her the pajamas, she thanked me and left the room- going back to her own. I glanced at the clock that was ticking away on the nightstand. 3:40 A.M. it read. While it had been a long and eventful night, I didn't feel tired enough to go to bed. Instead I felt energized. There was no way I was going to be getting any sleep soon. My eye caught site of the dirty laundry on the floor that had been pushed aside. The laundry room was far enough away from anyone's bedroom, so the noise wouldn't wake anyone. Now was a good time as any. I gathered the clothes and put them into a basket that I had. I also grabbed Korra's dirty clothes, which like her master's, were also on the floor laying haphazardly. I quietly knocked on the Chief's door, waiting for her to open it. The door soon slid open and I was met with a frown followed by a raised eyebrow.

"I can wash your laundry if you want" I offered, feeling slightly embarrassed as I noticed how loose the top and pants were on the leaner Chief. "That way you will have clean clothes for the morning."

"Why aren't you going to bed?"

"I don't usually go to bed till dawn." Saying sheepishly.

She took one final look at me before she grabbed the dirty clothes and put them in the basket with the others that I was carrying in my arms.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, Chief Beifong" I started walking down the moon-lit hallway towards the laundry room.

"You can call me Lin."

I turned, Chief Beifong was leaning against the door frame, with one hand on her hip. I don't know why, but I could feel myself blush even more than previously. The way she looked in my pajamas and how casual she looked and acted, it was something I hadn't seen before. It was actually nice to see her out of her armor, even if it was in my oversized pajamas. It was a sight I could get used to.

"Goodnight, Lin"

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter will be even more one-on-one time with Lin and Hikari plus the events of the probending tournament! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Lin's Prov_

When I first opened my eyes, I had momentarily forgotten that I stayed the night on Air Temple Island. It only took me a few seconds to remember where I was. It felt nice to be able to not wake up with an alarm clock blaring in my ears first thing in the morning. It was also nice to sleep a full eight hours instead of maybe four if I was lucky. The only downside was the hard beds. I was reminded of how I felt when I removed myself from the warmth of the covers and into the cold room. Being the Chief meant many long work days and little to no sleep. But I enjoyed the job, so the lack of sleep was worth it. I was sore all over, but that could easily be fixed with a nice long shower and possibly a workout.

Before taking the shower though, I needed to find my clothes. Hikari had washed them last night, but I didn't know where the firebender put them. Lucky for me, I found them neatly folded on the sink counter in the adjoining bathroom. I must have been exhausted for me not to hear or sense Hikari when she came in. It had been nice of her to do that for me. Now I didn't have to go home to change before work. She was a mysterious woman though.

I continued thinking about the firebender while I was letting the warm water run over my back. There were only a handful of things that I knew about Hikari. The first being she must be a strong firebender to be the one to teach the Avatar, who she was close to. She was an insufferable worry-wart when it came to the Avatar as well. Hikari must also come from a wealthy family judging by the way she held herself, for the most part, at Tarlock's gala. She must've done something bad to not want to be recognized by the Fire Nation representative though. But she didn't show up in our records anywhere when I had an officer search for her. If there was a criminal in any of the systems of the nations, they would be shared with the others. I didn't trust her as much as everyone else did either. Years of being in the police force made people that way.

Once I was dressed, with the exception of my armor, I headed for the kitchen. My stomach was aching and if I didn't eat something soon, it wouldn't be good. I passed several familiar faces on my way. Growing up around the previous Avatar's family meant that I had spent many days on the island. I knew many of the air nomad residents and I also knew my way around the island blindfolded and without my seismic sense.

Pema and one of her daughters was in the kitchen making some snacks for everyone.

"Good afternoon, Chief Beifong. " the mother greeted me when she looked up from the snacks she had been preparing. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Got any food?" my mind focused on one thing.

They handed me some of the snacks that they had already made. Pema offered to make me something more filling, but I declined. I still held a grudge against the other woman and I didn't want to be around her any longer than necessary.

Munching on the bland rice cake as I left the kitchen, I decided to take a walk around the island that had been dusted in snow while I had slept. There was no hurry going back to the office right now. I needed a short break from everything, not that I would ever admit that to anyone. Being the Chief of Police was a stressful job. It was hard for me to unwind and relax at the end of the day. It wasn't the type of job you could just leave at the work place and not take it home with you. It was also hard to have any kind of social or love life. No one wanted to be friends or date the chief of police. If they did, in my experience, it was to use that to their benefit or take advantage of me. I was married to my job and I had been for a long time. Some days I regretted following in my mother's footsteps, but other I didn't. It was a rewarding job, especially knowing that you were helping protect others and keeping the streets clean.

I wondered into a small clearing. I spotted Hikari sitting off to the side, drinking what I presumed to be tea. She looked more casual than she usually did. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore tighter clothing that was easier for her to move in and wouldn't be loose enough to catch on fire. It was just the two of us in the clearing, so now was a good learn more about the firebender.

"Do you often drink alone?"

She must be easily started, because she whipped around so fast that her tea cup went flying out of her hands.

"Oh, Ch-Lin. I didn't hear you."

I grabbed the fallen tea cup and returned it to its owner. Sitting myself down on a log in front of Hikari, I watched her as she wiped the tea cup and poured more tea into it.

"When I am home sick, I do." She answered my question after taking a long sip from the cup. Her motions were delicate when she handled the porcelain as if it had been a family heirloom instead of just the regular teapot and cup that they were. "It has been happening a lot lately."

"Where are you from? Fire Nation I assume." I popped the last bit of the rice cake in my mouth.

"Yes. I lived in Capital City before I moved to the Southern Water Tribe. "

 _Ah. I was right. Her family did have money then if they lived in Capital City._

"I've been there a few times." Images flashed through my mind of the palace that we stayed at and Lord Zuko. "I didn't go sight-seeing much though."

"That's too bad." She stretched out on the log she was on before continuing. "There are many beautiful sights. When you get some free time, you should visit." A look of sadness flashed through her hazel eyes.

Scoffing, I mumbled "Fat chance of me getting any free time. All I do is work."

The pile of paperwork on my desk was calling to me. I groaned. Hikari downed the remainder of her tea and started to stretch.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I watched her bend down and place her palms on the snow-covered ground without being her knees.

She looked at me as if I was stupid. "What does it look like, detective?" I watched as she continued to do similar stretches. There were a couple of times during her stretching that I heard her joints popping. "Care to spar?" she asked once she felt she was adequately stretched out. " It helps relieve my stress, and its been a long time since I've gone against an earthbender. If I remember correctly, it was fairly easy."

Feeling a rush of excitement, I got to my feet, careful not to knock over the teapot in front of me. This might just be the thing I needed before I went to work. I could let off a lot of steam and beat the cocky firebender to a pulp.

"I won't be that easy" cracking my knuckles for an extra effect.

"We'll see about that." She winked.

Without any warning, Hikari sent fireballs flying towards me. Jumping out of the way, I pulled up a rock to defend myself from the now onslaught of fire. When there were times I had an opening, I would hurl two boulders at the firebender. But she was too quick and dodged them easily.

I could feel her trying to get an opening on either side of the rock wall. I brought up two more on both sides of the original to strengthen my defenses. I figured out that Hikari was using jet propulsion to move around quickly. It was impressive she had that much precision over her flames. There were only a few firebender that could use their flames like she was doing now. I tried to bring up an earth wall where I felt her going, but it didn't stop her. The firebender was just too fast. She managed to hit me in my hand. I hissed at the pain from the burn I received.

"Lin, are you okay?"

I felt the firebender stop just in front of the wall with my seismic sense. She must've heard me, or she wouldn't have stopped. This was my chance. I raised the ground below her to unbalance her so that it would give me an opening, but she used that to her advantage. She jumped over my wall, fire lashing out from her kicks. I flipped away from the flames and went on the offensive. Rocks of all shapes and sizes were being sent towards Hikari. The firebender completely stopped bending and was focused on dodging. She flipped and twisted around each and every projectile that was thrown at her. I waited for her to do another back flip. When she did, I raised the earth below where her hands would land just enough to unbalance her. It worked at I aimed a rock straight at her. I watched hopeful that it would knock her down, but it didn't. She had spun around, an intense flame enveloping her legs as she kicked the boulder away from her body. She retaliated by sending double lashes of fire straight at me.

Rolling away to dodge the flames, I raised a dome over myself. Hikari threw fireball after fireball at the dome. It was heating up in here, but I was waiting. There would be a moment she would stop. Hikari couldn't keep this up forever. I hoped that she would stop soon, because the heat was getting to me.

"Give up?" the muffled voice said.

Now was my chance. She had been in one place long enough and she stopped trying to break open the dome. I used my earthbending to dig a hole behind the firebender. When I didn't answer her, she started throwing fireballs at the dome again. I brought up the biggest boulder I had today and held it over my head intimidatingly.

"Give up?" I said mockingly.

She spun around, eyes wide with shock at seeing me with the boulder suspended above my head. I threw it at her, but damn it all she was fast. She sent a blast of fire the same size towards the boulder. When the two collided, it caused a small explosion that sent both of us flying backwards. I did a backflip and slid on my feet to a halt. We made eye-contact and just watched the otherr-both of us breathing hard and waiting for the other to move even a muscle. Then out of nowhere, Hikari started laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

Our spar was over with that. I was impressed to say the least. She was on equal grounds with me, but she was faster than me. She might've been the fastest person I ever went up against that didn't use cables. The way she moved and the way she used jet propulsion to make her movements faster reminded me of someone I knew. I couldn't put a finger on it though.

'You got me on my shoulder, but I still think I won this round." She had a hand on her shoulder and was moving her injured shoulder around.

"In your dreams, hot-head"

I inspected my hand where I was burned. There were several blisters that had started to form. Hikari had come over to look at my hand. Gently grabbing it, she inspected it further.

"Good thing you dodged that. It could've been worse." She looked up at me for a moment before continuing to inspect my hand. "I have some ointment in my room that will heal it by tomorrow.

"Eh. I'll be fine."

Something about her holding my hand, made my heart beat faster. It was probably just from our spar and I was just now noticing my heart beat speed up. The firebender continued insisting about the ointment and I gave in just to shut her up. She grabbed her teapot and cup before we left. The ground in the clearing was no longer covered in snow, Hikari's flames had taken care of that. We headed back toward the dormitory together, snow quietly crunching beneath our feet.

"Who taught you firebending?"

"A man I all of my life. He took me in and taught me firebending." She said in a tone that suggested not to ask any more questions about the subject. "Are you going back to work?"

"Yes, Amon and the gangs are causing too much trouble for any of us not to work around the clock."

Smiling she said, "Republic City is fortunate to have a dedicated chief like you, Lin."

I hummed a response, not sure if she was mocking me or giving me a compliment. Right now I didn't feel like a great chief. While we had arrested many equalist and gang members the last couple of weeks, it didn't seem like it had done much to stop their activity. Soon something big was going to happen from either side. It was all about when.

* * *

When we made it to Hikari's room, I sat on her bed and watched her dig through her things looking for the ointment.

"How are you liking the beds?"

"Spirits, I hate them with a burning passion." Hikari pulled out the ointment and some gauze. She kneeled down in front of me and started to put it on my burned hand. The cool ointment felt nice against my burned skin. She continued her rant, "They're hard as a rock. I don't care what Tenzin says about how great they are for your back. They're absolutely horrible and I would sell my soul to get a new one."

Anyone who wasn't an airbender, air acolyte, or my mother had the same feeling about the beds.

"Yeah, my bed at home is pretty great. It's nice and soft, made from the finest the finest mattress money can buy" I teased

"Lin, as an earthbender you should love these slabs of rock. In fact, since I know you secretly love them, I'll switch you beds." She began to wrap the gauze around my hand, careful not to make it too tight. "You can have my earthbender's dream bed and I'll take your old worn one."

"I'll arrest you if you even so much as look at it." I threatened.

She mumbled something, but I couldn't catch it. After spending a little time with her, she wasn't too bad. I could put up with her a little bit. It was easy to tell that she was a very caring person, even if she avoided some of my questions.

Once I was all bandaged up, I thanked Hikari and I went back to my room to get dressed and ready for work. I had avoided my duties long enough and it was time to go back I turned on the radio as I put on my uniform, listening to anything I might've missed earlier. Just as I put my badge on, the radio started cutting out and I heard that all too familiar voice that sent involuntary chills down my spine.

"I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."

Hikari had come in to hear the broadcast better, a look of worry on her face.

"What are you going to do?" she asked once the radio cut back to the original program.

They couldn't cancel the finals. That was obviously what he wanted. Benders needed to show that they could fight back as well and that we weren't going to just lay down and take it. Amon was just some punk and the council shouldn't listen to him. Knowing Tenzin though, he would convince the council to close the arena. There was no way I could allow Amon to see us back down like scared possum chicken.

"I'm going to go see the council."

"I'm coming with you."

I looked at the firebender. She wouldn't be allowed to go in, but I wasn't allowed to either. It would be a closed meeting. That wouldn't stop me though.

"Fine"

We headed out towards the docks and started our way towards City Hall where the council was going to hold their meeting.

* * *

 _Hikari's Prov_

Lin was in the council meeting trying to convince them to keep the arena open while I was waiting outside, not wanting to be seen by a particular councilwoman. For being the Chief of Police, she was sure dramatic. Not only did she drive like we were being chased by a pack of armadillo bears, she made an overly dramatic entry to the meeting. Korra and the boys were already in there pleading their case, but with Lin's help, it seemed that the other members (or at least Tarlock) were coming around.

This was another time where I agreed with Tenzin. It was idiotic to keep the arena open. They would be endangering all of those people for some game. I knew that probending meant a lot to Mako, Bolin, and Korra, but did it mean that they were okay with people getting hurt? They needed to see the bigger picture.

In the end, Tarlock convinced the other council members to keep the arena open. It was obvious to see that Tarlock was setting something up, but Lin and the other council members were either too dense to see it or ignoring it. I would've thought Lin would agree with Tenzin, since she would want to keep everyone safe. I didn't know her that well though.

"Are you coming to the final?" Korra asked excitedly when the council was adjourned.

"Yes, even though I wished the council would've closed the arena." Glaring at the large hall that just held the meeting.

"You don't think my trained officers can handle it?"

Lin had her arms folded across her chest and was glaring at me. So long to Lin, hello Chief Beifong.  
"I hope they can, but judging from when they were supposed to protect Korra, I doubt it."

Before Lin could reply with something no-doubt nasty, Bolin interrupted, "Everything is going to be okay, Hikari! I'm sure Chief Beifong has everything under control, and tonight is the night when the Fire Ferrets kick the Wolf Bats butts!"

Tenzin had joined us now and was talking to Lin, or at least trying to. The council ruled in favor of the finals, so there was no point in attempting to convince Lin to change her mind now. It was ridiculous that the other council members were so easily swayed. Lin was falling into Tarlock's plan and she had no one to blame but herself. My only concern would be protecting the kids. These were the times where I missed Fire Lord Izumi. At least she would've seen reason and shut down anything like this…

"Are you going to the arena with us now or later?" Korra questioned.

"I want to watch you all train together, so I'll go with you now."

All three were excited about the finals as they had every right to be. They worked hard to get there and faced some unbeatable odds. I pray to the spirits everything went smoothly and if there was a threat, Lin and her officers would handle it quickly and quietly. There were just a couple of hours till the final match tonight. On the way to the arena, Bolin filled me in on the Wolfbat's captain Tahno, and their encounters with him. All three members were assholes from the sound of it. If the Fire Ferrets won, it would knock the Wolfbats off of their pedestals. When I asked about the prize money, Bolin was the first to answer. He went nonstop about some place called Narook's that he promised he would take me to one day, a new jacket for Pabu, a couple of novelty items he had seen in a window the other day, and more food. Mako was the reasonable one. He was going to use the money to pay bills and to live off of it for a while. Asami had talked to him about investing some of it, but he was still on the fence about it.

Korra never had to worry about money, so she was just going to let Make and Bolin have her winnings. She could be such a sweetheart sometimes and a pain in the ass at others.

Once back at the arena and practicing, they sparred against each other for a little bit. It was easy to tell they were nervous. One would make a silly mistake here and there or another would be lost in their own little world and not pay attention to their teammate. I would jump in every now and again and correct Mako's form or make a suggestion, but for the most part, I remained quiet and watched.

After a while of watching the three practice, I started to think about the short conversation Lin and I had earlier before our own spar. I had admitted to her that I felt homesick, which was true, I hadn't told anyone else that, but I told Lin. I didn't like talking about home. It brought up memories and thoughts I didn't was to deal with, worry about, or dread. But I missed the people I thought of as family. I hadn't seen them in years. It sounded silly, but there were times I couldn't remember the details of their faces. It wouldn't be too long before I saw those faces, however. The date was approaching fast, my days in Republic City were numbered.

It wasn't much longer till we could hear the crowd outside, cheering for their team that they supported. The Fire Ferrets were already dressed and anxious. They were talking strategy with one another and hyping each other up.

Getting down from the pile of mats that I had been sitting on, I told Korra that I was going to go find Tenzin. "Good luck on your match. I'll be the one cheering the loudest."

I gave Korra and the boys a quick hug and set off to find the master airbender. He had told me earlier where he would be, thankfully. There were hundreds of people crowding the arena. Lin's officers were everywhere. I couldn't go five steps without seeing one of them or almost running into them. At least she did have this place on lock down. That was a little reassuring.

"Do you have a ticket, ma'am?"

An officer asked me that was blocking the entry to where Tenzin would be.

"No, I'm with the Avatar and councilman Tenzin."

 _Hopefully name dropping those two would get me in._

"Sorry, ma'am. Not ticket, no entry." He sounded as if he had been saying that today.

"Stand down. She's with me." A familiarly gruff voice rang out from behind.

Lin came striding over, looking completely calm and collect as if there wasn't a terrorist threat on the arena. The metalbending officer saluted his commanding chief and stepped aside.

Mumbling a 'thank you', I walked past him and went to Tenzin. He had been talking to another officer before he noticed me and the metalbending chief that was following me.

Tenzin asked about the kids and how they were feeling.  
"Nervous as to be expected."

Tenzin began to question Lin about the security for the arena. I leaned over the rail and looked around. There were officers stationed at every entry and there some walking around. Lin had made sure every inch of the place was covered. Hopefully that would be enough.

A loud voice came from the speakers and a quiet hush fell on the crowd. The teams were coming out and the match would begin soon. While the teams were being introduced, officers would periodically come whisper something in Lin's ear, no doubt giving her updates on everything. Tenzin and I cheered for the Fire Ferrets when they came on while Lin remained silent and passive. Pabu did his cute little trick Bolin had been working on teaching him for the last week or two. Then the Wolfbats came on and did some howling and fireworks went off. Pabu was cuter than those brats, but their presentation with the fireworks had been impressive. The match quickly began after that. Tenzin was getting really caught up in the game, way more than I ever thought he would. I was especially impressed by his knowledge of the sport, when he was the one who always said it was a mockery to the art of bending.

"Did you play, Lin?" I asked, making light conversation with the silent metalbender

"When I was younger."

Tenzin stopped his cheering just long enough to add in that she was quite good at it and could've become a professional. Lin had a smirk on her face but said nothing more of the subject.

Korra and the boys were trying their best, but the Wolfbats were blatantly cheating. It was a wonder the referee wasn't having popcorn or other items thrown at him. He had obviously been paid off. Tenzin and I were both yelling at the referee in frustration at a call he should've made. I asked Lin if there was anything she could do, and she merely shrugged her shoulders. It had been a nice morning with the metalbender earlier. I really wanted the metalbender to like me and maybe even be friends. It was a thought that would bother me every now and again.

The match ended with the Wolfbats illegally hitting the Fire Ferrets with water that had rocks in it, knocking them off of the platform. Boo's erupted from the crowd. Tenzin was the loudest among them. I would have to tell Pema about his unusual behavior when we get back to the island. I watched as Korra, Mako, and Bolin swam towards the bottom platform, not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Lin, look out!"

A gust of wind was sent hurling towards a masked person coming behind Lin. It knocked that person away, but another took their place and electrocuted Lin with an odd-looking glove. Rage built up inside me. I sent a blast of fire at the attacker, they went over the safety bars, not doubt with severe burns. I heard a loud buzzing behind me. As I turned, I saw Tenzin drop to the floor and his attacker leveling a gloved hand towards me. As the attacker lunged, I dodge and sent them away with a flame kick not even attempting to hold back. I could hear the buzzing from all around me now. Officers were being attacked as well. I bent down to check on Lin, but that had been a mistake. A familiar, but also foreign feeling of electricity ran through every cell of my body. My body automatically tried to redirect it, but it couldn't. I felt an exploding pain coming from my arm. Darkness soon took over my vision and I was out, momentarily escaping the pain- the last thing I saw was Lin passed out cold on the ground.

"Hikari"

My eyes flew open, flames reacting on instinct and in my hands ready for anything. But there wasn't an equalist. It was just a now awake Lin.

"Are you okay?" I asked, more concerned about her than I was about the pain that started again in my arm.

She didn't answer, because there had been several explosions that went off all around the arena and on the platform that the teams had just been on. Lin had shielded me from some of the closer ones. People were screaming, and it was absolute chaos. Parts of the building were falling from the explosions, landing on the bleachers below or splashing into the water. Lin went after Amon and went flying onto the platform using her cables. Amon had brought the destruction that he promised. There were officers guiding citizens to safety and some were fighting masked equalist that hadn't escaped yet.

Suddenly a large vortex of water rose above, with Korra on top trying to catch up to Amon who was escaping on a cables that were being brought up to a large airship that was hovering above the arena. Korra's efforts were in vain, because she couldn't make it and had started to fall. Lin reacted before anyone else. She went flying towards Korra with the aid of her cables and caught the Avatar mid-falling with her cables. The arena was in a panic. There were crowd of people trying to get out to safety. The officers were trying to control the situation, but it wasn't doing any good. I saw Mako and Bolin at the bottom of the platform and they both looked banged up. Lin and Korra were up above battling the equalist. Jumping over the safety bars, I used my jet propulsion to get over to the boys. I had to dodge some falling equalist, but besides that it was easy to get to them.

"Are you boys okay?"

They nodded and filled me in on what happened while I was passed out. I could hear some splashing in the water. It was two of the equalist that had fallen from above and they were swimming towards us. Gathering the lightning in my body, I released it into the water effectively shocking them as their other members had done to everyone else.

"Bolin, Mako, get them and hold them"

The boys went to work. I saw the Wolfbats on the other ledge, but I wasn't too concerned with them. They were fine by the look of it. Once the equalist were bound by Bolin's earthbending, the boys went off on their own. Mako had been concerned about his girlfriend, Asami while Bolin was concerned about some man named Toza. One of the equalist was starting to wake up. My anger had flared up once again and I couldn't control it. I shocked the pair again to knock them out for a longer time. As much as I wanted to do worse to them, Lin would need them for questioning.

I heard Korra scream. Without hesitation I left the bottom of the platform and jet propulsed back up just in time to see Lin catch Korra from falling yet again. Lin swung the both of them to where Tenzin was now and I joined them.

"You alright?" Lin asked Korra as she helped the Avatar up.

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Don't mention it, kid." Lin looked up at the escaping equalist airship, no doubt frustrated and disappointed. "It looks like we lost this one."

Korra came over and hugged me. The pain in my arm increased. I clenched my teeth together, trying to make a sound. "I need to tell you something later." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and let the boys have her, relieved that the added pressure on my arm was gone.

I wanted to say so many things to Lin. I wanted to tell her she was too damn prideful and that because she wanted to show the strength of benders, she lead to all of this. Her elite officers were supposed to have every nook and cranny covered, but they didn't think to even check everyone going into the arena? As long as they had a ticket they were fine. All of those equalist just waltzed right in past those "elite" officers.

There was no point in saying any of this to Lin. She knew it already. I'm sure the press conference would be a delight for her. I also didn't want the metalbender to feel worse than she did.  
Mako and Bolin told an officer that reported to Lin about the two equalist that were under the platform. The two of them lead him down there so they would be taken into custody.

"Korra, why don't you go change and then we will head back to the temple?" I suggested, noticing the Avatar looking obviously worn out.

Korra left to do as she was told. As her former master, I was extremely proud of my student today. Se did well in the arena and was calm the entire time during the attack- something that I wasn't.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lin once again when it was just the two of us.

"Yes" was the short reply that I got. A part of me wanted to hug the other bender, but I didn't. She wouldn't have liked that, and we weren't close enough.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Hikari.

 _Things that are italicized are someone's thoughts._

* * *

"What are you going to be doing today?" I questioned the airbender before biting into my toast, only slightly paying attention to what was on the radio.

It was the next morning after the final match, everyone was tired and not looking forward to today. Tenzin would be going to the police headquarters and him and Lin would be questioning the Wolfbats and some other people that worked at the arena. I felt bad for the Wolfbats team members. Even if they were assholes, no one deserved to have their bending taken away. I didn't believe that Amon could permanently take away someone's bending. There was no way that the spirits would bless him with that. There had to be a healer somewhere who could restore their bending. Master Katara would know something about it surely?

"Mind if I tag along?" I finished off the last bit of toast. "I want to see the town and to help in any way that I can."

Part of that was a lie. I didn't want to admit it, but I wanted to go see Lin. The metalbender had been on my mind all night as usual. That wasn't the only time I thought about her. It was almost on a constant basis now. I was really getting sick of it. There was just something in the back of my head telling me to be with her. My master would tell me to never ignore those feelings. Even if we aren't connected to the spirits like the Avatar is, they had their ways of communicating with us. Guess that meant I wouldn't be ignoring it any longer. Tenzin, of course, didn't mind if I went with him. I was sure I was better company than his fellow councilmen.

The news reporter on the radio would now be covering Tarlock's press conference over the events that transpired at the arena last night. This was the main reason we had the radio on during breakfast. Tenzin and I listened to it. The airbender especially wanted to hear what the waterbender had to say. I just wanted to hear if he had anything to say about Lin.

"Chief Beifong was supposed to protect Republic City," Tarlock's voice buzzed from the radio "but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack upon the arena. She has failed us all. If we are to survive these dire times, our law enforcement needs new leadership."

"He was the one who was backing her up!" I said once the interview was over. "He has no right to say that Lin needs to be replaced!"

"Tarlock wants to replace her with someone he can control." He said irritably. "He knows he can't fully control Lin, especially now."

Tenzin started to rub his temples. He had been up all night in his office making phone calls to various individuals. He wouldn't be getting the much-needed sleep anytime soon.

Tarlock had come out of this whole fiasco looking like a damn hero, even if he didn't do anything. There would be a day where I would bash his head in. I sipped at my tea a little longer, thinking over last night's events and Tarlock's interview. If he wasn't a bender, I would suspect him of being an Equalist-even with his Equalist Taskforce.

"I'm going to go to my study for a moment." Tenzin got up from the table and took the paper he had been previously reading with him. "Then we will head to the police station."

I nodded my head in a reply. I hadn't been in the city many times, so I was excited to go again.

While I was pouring another cup of tea, Korra came in.

"Hikari, can I talk to you?" the young Avatar asked while she took the now vacant seat in front of me, helping herself to the food that was on the table.

"Of course," Setting my cup down, I gave Korra my full attention. A bluish tint could be seen underneath her eyes as a result of lack of sleep and the stress she was under. Gone were the days of her running around the Southern Water Tribe with Naga, not a care in the world. Now she was learning about the real world and the problems she would face as the Avatar. I wished that I could be there for her always, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. Especially when…

"I think I'm going crazy." Korra began, running a hand over the top of her head. "When I was being attacked, I had these…. hallucinations."

"What of?"

She let out a long breath before answering, " Of Aang, Toph, Sokka, and there were other people I didn't recognize." A look of worry appearing on her face.

"Korra, you're not going crazy" I assured her. "I'm not as spiritual as Tenzin, but I think your past lives are trying to communicate with you."

"Really? But I haven't been able to talk to them before."

"You need to tell Tenzin. As I said, he is more suited for this conversation than I am."

Korra agreed that she would talk to the airbender later today. She poured herself a cup of tea. Korra never liked it that much, but now and again she would drink a cup.

"I'll never understand why you love tea so much."

Smiling, "It grew on me. My master always drinks it. Hopefully, I bestow the love of tea on you one day."

"Fat chance" I chuckled at her wonderful response.

There was an announcement on the radio that caught our attention. Apparently, Cabbage Corp had been supporting the Equalist and were the ones that made the new technology that they were sporting. Lin was wasting no time in trying to find the culprits it seemed. It made sense for a large technically advanced corporation like Cabbage Corp to be the ones that made those gloves. They had the know-how and the materials to manufacture them. It was outstanding that such a major company went this long without being caught.

Tenzin came back from his office- he was heading to the Police Station and both Korra and I were going to go with him. I wanted to learn more about what happened at the arena while Korra was going to go to Asami's home. She had been bummed out when she found out Mako and Bolin were going to be staying with the heiress instead of living here on the island. Korra had grown close to the boys, particularly Mako. It was nice to see her with friends her own age instead of just me and the airbender kids. I downed the remainder of my tea before setting off to the Police Station.

* * *

It ended up being a long day. Korra had gone off to Asami's a couple of hours ago. Tenzin and Lin had been interrogating people that were at the arena since we had arrived. While everyone was off doing something, I was left to my own devices. Lin had told me to stay in her office since she didn't want me to be poking my nose around the station. Plus, I wasn't very threatening looking during an interrogation. I didn't have Lin's death glare or harsh attitude.

Her large office was unsurprisingly clean and organized. Not an ounce of dust could be found on any of the shelves. She had a couch in one corner and a sitting area in another. No doubt meant for important people like members of the council or high-ranking officers. Tenzin had convinced Lin to let me look at the files pertaining to the Equalist. An officer had brought in two large stacks of folders and set the om the table over on the sitting area. I had spent the rest of our time pouring over everything that the police had come up with.  
According to the reports, the Equalist had been around more than just a year- they had been around for seven years, maybe even longer. In the files, I had found a list of people who had their bending taken away. At least half of them had criminal records, while the others were just everyday citizens- shop owners, people who had just been taking a stroll at night, etc. The Equalist targeted all benders. For Amon to take away that many people's bending, he had to be an incredibly strong and also outright ignorant. If he wanted to even the playing field, he would need to take away every bender's abilities in the world. One man could not do that in their lifetime. He may be able to in Republic City, but not the world. The Avatar was the only one who was able to take away someone's bending. It still bothered me that no one had a clue how he was able to do so.

There were many other unknowns when it came to the Equalist, but hopefully, since Lin's officers were investigating Cabbage Corp, this would shed some light on the subject. It had been surprising when I found a folder dedicated to Future Industries and Hiroshi Sato. I guess Future Industries and Cabbage Corp were the two main suspects since the electrified gloves were advanced technology. In the end, though, Cabbage Corp was the ones that conspired with the Equalist. Hiroshi Sato did seem weird to me. When Tenzin and I came to the police station earlier, he was here. He seemed almost excited to see me in particular. It wasn't like I was anyone important here. I think Tenzin noticed he had been unusually friendly, but he didn't say anything to me after Sato left. Of course, like always, I was being paranoid. Like when I thought he was glaring at Mako during the gala.

When it came to Lin and Tenzin questioning the Wolfbats, the only information they were able to get from them is that they did bribe the referee. However, it was from a new mysterious sponsor that had suggested it to them. While no one was surprised by the fact they bribed the referee, it was surprising that they didn't even know who this sponsor was. They just wanted the cash but didn't care to know who it was coming from. Lin thought that their mysterious sponsor had in fact been Cabbage Corp. It went well with Amon's plan at showing benders as the enemies and cheaters.

I looked out of the large windows in Lin's office. It was dark now. Tenzin would probably be in soon to tell me that it was time to go. I didn't like taking a boat across the bay, so I had to leave when he wanted to. Which today was no big deal. I didn't have anything else I wanted to do.

The door opened- Lin returned from her latest questioning.

"Find out anything?" I asked as I closed the latest folder that was filled with nothing but Equalist posters.

"Nothing we didn't already know." She grumbled. Eyeing the mess I had made in the corner of her office, " I hope you know exactly where everything goes."

Looking uncertain at the mess of folders, "Of course I do." I started to put all the papers back in the folders. I guess I was doing something that annoyed Lin, because she snapped at me.

"Why are you even here? What could you possibly contribute to this investigation?"

I looked down at my lap. I knew I wasn't contributing anything, and I couldn't. I didn't have any power here, I didn't know the area and the people like Lin or Tenzin did. But I still wanted to help.

"I just want to help." Still not looking at Lin. "I want to find some way to help. If that means just getting caught up on this case, then that is what I'm going to do."

I heard a sigh come from the Chief. I looked up from my lap to watch as she came over and sat in the chair across from me, crossing her legs and leaning back.

"I'm sorry." Two words that I thought I would never hear come out of the metalbender's mouth.

"No need to apologize. I'm sure that was the stress talking." I continued to put the files back in order, no longer interested in what they contained. "You're right. I don't have anything to offer, but my support."

Lin looked at me thoughtfully as I put the files that were on the ground on the table. She said nothing more as she sat there. I wondered what she was thinking. Probably about how stupid I was or something along those lines.

There was a knocking on the door as soon as I was done. Tenzin came in along with a frantic looking Korra. In Avatar fashion, she started wildly telling us about a conversation she overheard while she was at Asami's house.

"So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin summarized.

"That's a bold accusation." Lin sternly said. "But what proof do you have?"

Korra said she just knew and that she didn't think her instincts were wrong. Both Tenzin and Lin pointed out that Mr. Sato did have a motive, which I had read about in his file. They were going to question him tomorrow. I didn't want to go to Sato's home, mainly because our interaction today rubbed me the wrong way. I would be staying on the island, patrolling with the White Lotus. The numbers had increased some since Korra had arrived on the island, but there weren't enough to take on many Equalist if they showed up for the kids. Especially since Lin's every move was being watched. She couldn't have her metalbenders patrol around the island as much thanks to Tarlock.

The ride back to the island was short. It was mainly filled with Korra talking about Sato and how she was positive he had something do to with the Equalist. A part of me wanted to believe her, but she might just be letting her feelings for Mako get to her. We would soon find out.

* * *

It turned out that Korra had some proof in the form of a witness. Her, Tenzin, and Lin met with him earlier that evening. Lin had everything she needed to go back and search the mansion. That was how I ended up flying above Republic City, heading to the Sato Mansion. I didn't want to miss out. This all seemed too convenient and Tenzin had agreed with me. This would be the night to finalize if Mr. Sato was truly supporting the Equalist or not. I shuddered when I thought of the man. Every encounter I had with him made me uneasy. I couldn't totally see him being with the Equalist, what with him letting the police go through all of his factories, but if he truly had a secret workshop underneath the mansion, I would be astounded. I hoped Asami wasn't in on this. She seemed like a good enough girl with a head on her shoulders.

The officers that were in the airship were talking strategy with one another. The only strategy I had was staying close to Korra and Lin. Lin was talking with Tenzin near the front of the airship, while Korra was sitting next to me bouncing her leg in anticipation. It was getting rather annoying. But thankfully soon, the mansion was in sight and we landed on an empty patch of land. The officers filed out one by one, Lin commanding them to secure the grounds. Her officers were the first to enter the mansion with us following close behind.

It was a beautiful home that I would have loved to tour. We were on a mission though, there was no time for sight-seeing. We found the kids in one of the rooms listening to the radio. They were naturally startled by several armored officers barging through the doors. Asami was the first to regain her composure- not at all delighted to see us again. She ended up escorting us to her father's workshop where he would be.

Compared to the rest of the place, Sato's workshop was a shack. The officers once again busted the door open, but no one was inside. Asami called for her father, but he was obviously not there. She was distressed and didn't know what was going on. I knew just from that she truly believed that her father wasn't supporting the Equalist. She would be innocent if he was guilty of supporting them. That would be the only good thing that would come out of this situation.

Lin used her metalbending to remove the large door that was covering the tunnel underneath. It was a huge tunnel that could have easily fit a herd of sky bison. Officers started descending into the tunnel where there was a platform. It would no doubt be loud, so whoever or whatever was waiting below would hear us coming. Lin told the three kids to stay, they all argued for only a moment but knew it was futile. I didn't agree with Lin, I waited till Korra, Lin, and Tenzin started going down onto the platform.

"If you hear anything or think we've been down there too long, come down," I whispered low enough so that Mako and Bolin were the only ones able to hear me. I winked and followed everyone down onto the platform.

As we went lower and lower, I felt a rush of adrenaline. None of us knew what was waiting for us down there. For all we knew, it could be a trap. The platform jolted to a stop. I could not believe my eyes as we entered a gigantic room, filled with Equalist banners hanging from the ceiling- effectively pushing my doubts and everyone else's out the door. It was crazy and amazing all at once. There were large machines along both sides of the area- none of us knew what they were for, but I had a sinking feeling we were about to find out. The officers that came with us surrounded Tenzin, Lin, Korra, and myself as we continued into the enormous room that rivaled the mansion up above.

"Not your average backyard workshop" Lin dryly commented.

"Where's Sato?" I questioned. There were no traces of anyone in the room. He had to be in here somewhere.

A large wall suddenly came up from the ground, effectively blocking the exit. A loud thump was heard when it reached the ceiling. Lin tried to bend it, but it was to no avail. The lights started out one by one, but they were replaced with the lights that were on the machines that lined the workshop.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to bend that wall, Chief Beifong." A familiar voice rang out. "It's solid platinum." The machines roared to life and came towards us. Inside each of the machines was a person that was now clearly seen thanks to the lights inside. "My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." Sato said from the mecha tank directly in front of us.

"Hiroshi? I knew you were a no-good lying Equalist! Come out here and- "

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I will fight from inside here, were my odds are a little more… equal."

"That source was a setup! You lured us down here!" Lin called out.

"Guilty as charged."

Something sprung from the mecha tank, I dodged it easily. Everyone scattered and started taking on a mecha tank. I hurled fireball after fireball at a mecha tank that was close to where Lin was. It didn't seem to have much effect. It launched a metal claw towards me, but I dodged and continued to attack it. If I got the mecha tank hot enough, maybe the person inside wouldn't be able to control it. I lashed two very large fiery whips at the mecha tank, the only thing that it did was push it back. I had no idea how hot I needed to get the platinum tanks for my plan to work. So, changing tactics, I lashed both fire whips down on the tank, hoping to cover the glass long enough to block their view. As quick as I could, I moved my arms in large circular motions, gathering as much lightning as I could to take it down in one shot. Once I felt the electricity flowing through every fiber of my being, I directed the lightning towards the mecha tank just as it shot a metal claw towards me. The mecha tank started groaning and the claw just fell short to where I was. That was one down.

I was just about to go help the officers when I heard Lin's pain filled cry. I saw her being thrown high up into the air. My body reacted as I jetted over to where she was about to heavily land. I was barely quick enough, but I hadn't anticipated the force the metalbender was thrown at. We both rolled back on the ground- my body banging against the ground and Lin's armor. I opened my eyes when we stopped. Lin was laying on top of me haphazardly with my arms wrapped around her- knocked out. My head was spinning from the last bash to my head. I could feel myself drifting off into the darkness- a now familiar feeling

"Lin" was the only thing I could muster before blacking out.

* * *

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. Waking me up, my eyes slowly adjusting to the lights. I was about to say something, but Bolin put a finger to his lips. Looking around, I realized why. Sato and his men were putting the officers into a van, too busy to notice Bolin and Mako gathering up Korra and Tenzin. I got up as quickly as I could, Bolin helping me as best as he could since he had the airbending master on his back. Once I was up, I could feel all of the spots I landed roughly on. Nothing was broken though. I picked up Lin in my arms- she was heavy because of her armor, but I managed. Bolin had opened an escape hole near us. Mako motioned me to go down first. I held Lin close as I jumped down the dark tunnel- losing my balance a little due to the extra weight when I landed.

It sounded like Sato and his men heard us because I could hear Mako talking to them. I wasn't sure what they were saying. Walking a little further away from the opening, I crouched down and put Lin partway on the ground- giving my arms a break. With my free hand, I lit a flame to see Lin clearly. She groaned as I shifted her in my arms, trying to make her as comfortable as possible as we waited for a sign on what our next move would be.

"Lin, where does it hurt?"

She opened her eyes slightly the flame slightly blinding her, "My arm and back mainly."

"I'll try to be careful lifting you."

"I can walk."

She tried to get up, but I held the bender down in my arms.

"You'll hurt yourself even more," I told the stubborn woman. "I'm carrying you, so stop moving."

Lin didn't have the strength to argue with me much, which was a blessing.

 _Thud Thud_

Bolin with Tenzin still on his back, Mako, and Korra came down the hole followed surprisingly by Asami. Bolin closed the top quickly to insure our get away.

"We need to get out of here fast." Mako said.

Tenzin got off of Bolin's back and with the help of Mako, started to followed Bolin who was bending a tunnel for our escape. Thankfully, Tenzin's injuries weren't as bad as Lin's. Both he and Mako offered to carry Lin, but I wouldn't let them. I denied their offers kindly, but I had too strong of a sense to protect her to let anyone else touch her. The trip up was a quiet one. Mako comforted Asami, but they were the only ones who said anything. Everyone else was going over the events that just transpired in their heads. Lin would occasionally let out a grunt of pain, but she too was quiet.

When we made it up to the surface, what was left of Lin's officers were there to greet us. Tenzin filled them in on what happened and gave them orders on what to do next in Lin's place. I ignored everyone and went straight towards the airship. There were officers that looked at me weirdly, but I didn't say anything.

Once inside, I tried to carefully lay Lin down on the metal bench I had occupied moments before. My muscles in my arms were aching from the extended use, so it wasn't as careful as I had hoped.. Her eyes were open fully now- they were filled with anger and grief.

"Korra can heal you." I offered the metalbender.

"No thanks. I'm fine." She tried to sit up, but went quickly back down from the pain she was in.

"You're right. You look like you usually do."

Everyone else started boarding the airship. Tenzin came over to check on Lin, but she only had one thing on her mind-

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon and it's all my fault." She closed her eyes in acceptance. "Tarlock's right. I've failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

"No!" Tenzin all but shouted at her. "you can't give up like this."

I agreed with the airbender.

"I'm not giving up." Lin once again tried to set up, but only managed to half way do it. "I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm going to do it my way: outside the law."

She must've hit her head pretty hard back there. She showed absolutely no tolerance for people who would use vigilante justice against criminals, yet here she was going to do just that.

"Do you want to come to the air temple and rest there?" Tenzin offered.

"No. I'm going home." She stiffly replied.

The thought of her by herself in pain didn't sit well with me. It would be best for her to go home and sleep in her bed, but she needed some form of treatment. She was too stubborn to let Korra heal her. She wouldn't be able to put anything on her back in this condition.

"Let me come with you." I said, receiving a weird look from Tenzin. "I can help you with your back and ribs."

"I don't need a babysitter." Lin all but growled.

"The Equalist are after all of us now more than ever." I tried approaching it from a different direction. "You wouldn't be able to fight them off in your condition."

Lin seemed like she wanted to argue more but didn't. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want."

I was glad she didn't put up too much of a fight, which was what I was expecting. Tenzin went over to comfort the Avatar. She looked fine besides the sad puppy dog look on her face. I sighed and leaned against the cool metal of the airship.

* * *

One of Lin's officers kindly drove us to her apartment. They were extremely nice apartments in a well to do area of the city. She was a Beifong and the Chief of Police, so it wasn't like she didn't have any money. Lin's apartment was on the top floor of the building. But by the time we arrived at the apartments, Lin could walk as long as she was aided. Thankfully this particular apartment building had an elevator. I didn't think I could carry her all of those flights of stairs without dying. Lin dug out her keys from her pocket and opened the door. I wasn't surprised at the minimalistic decorating and the cleanliness since I had seen her office. I closed the door behind us and locked it. The apartment was huge. I got to see more of it as I helped her to her room. From what I saw, there were two very large rooms about twice the size of the bedrooms at the island. She also had to full bathrooms. I helped Lin get to the edge of her queen-sized bed and set her down. I went into her master bathroom- looking for some medical supplies. I grabbed some bandages and a paste she told me about that was underneath the sink. Lin had taken off her armor and was left in her white tank top and her regular pants. There was already a nasty bruise on her upper arm. I had never seen one so dark before. I bent down to take off her boots since she couldn't bend down herself. Lin wouldn't look at me while I did so. She more than likely hated this whole situation.

Once I set aside her boots and put her armor in her closet where she said it went, it was time to get to her favorite part of the evening.

"Can I look at your back? Do you think you are bleeding anywhere?"

"I'm not bleeding." She snapped.

Geez. She was treating me like one of her officers. I started to uncap the container that held the paste Lin wanted me to put on her.

"I can do it myself." She made an attempt to take the container out of my hands, but I easily moved it away from her reach.

"I'm sure you can, but I'm going to."

"No- "

"You're going to shut the hell up and take off your damn shirt." My patience was wearing thin with the woman. "It won't be anything that I haven't seen before."

" Yes, ma'am." She sneered sarcastically.

She struggled with taking off her tank top, so I quickly pulled it over her head and tossed it out of the way. Her binding and pants were the only article of clothing she had on. I got on the bed and sat behind her to look at her back. The same nasty bruises covered her mid to lower back. She would no doubt be sore tomorrow. I got the cold green paste and began to gently out it on her back. She inhaled swiftly when the paste came into contact with her soft skin. Her skin was absolutely gorgeous. It was silky smooth, and I hated to admit it, but I loved the feel of it underneath my hands. Her back muscles were toned and could easily be felt. I went higher than I needed to and felt some knots around her shoulders. Since I was already here, might as well help her out with those. I kneaded the knots firmly, but not hard enough to cause any pain. I could feel them start to loosen underneath my hands. Occasionally her hair would brush against my hand. I had thought it would be coarse and not that healthy, but I was wrong. As with her back, her hair was silky smooth. It took all of my will power not to run my hands through it, those strands slipping between my fingers and they went.

"That feels good." Lin groaned.

Her voice caught me off guard. It was deeper and sexier than it normally was. I could feel the heat build inside me. I stopped massaging her neck and shoulders, slightly out of fear of what I might do next.

I put more paste on my hands and scooted over to Lin's hurt arm. I thickly applied it over the bruises. I sneaked a peak at Lin's face. Her eyes were closed, and she looked relaxed- something I had never seen on her face before. Her binding also stole my attention. Just to think, underneath that fabric-

 _No, no I need to stop._

I shouldn't be thinking about this. I wrapped her arm and back in the bandages, so the medicine wouldn't get on her bed or nightwear.

"You can pick some pajamas out. Just hand me the ones on top."

I did as Lin asked. The ones that were on top were a light-yellow set. The top was a simple button-down shirt that had a pair of long pants that went with them. I dug around for something for me. I usually got hot at night, so I didn't want winter pajamas. The ones I found were at the bottom and looked comfortable. I handed Lin her night clothes. I was about to ask if she needed any help, but she adamantly told me she could do it by herself. Honestly, I was thankful. As I went into her bathroom to change, I couldn't keep my thought at bay. If I saw Lin completely naked, I would've lost it. I would've jumped her- hurt or not. The pajamas were tight, but comfortable. I left the bathroom, subconsciously hoping to walk in on Lin mid-change. I was disappointed when I found her instead laying underneath her covers- looking absolutely exhausted.

"Need anything else?" I picked up her dirty clothes and put them in the hamper in her bathroom.

"Why did you insist on come here?" That wasn't the answer I had expected.

"I already told you that."  
"What do you want from me?" she said coldly.

It saddened me to hear her say that. She must've been taken advantage of before. She wasn't used to people being nice to her for no real reason at all. I had been in that situation before.

"Nothing but your friendship." I said honestly. A thought crossed my mind. "You know that we will find your officers, right? They're going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say. Amon probably already took their bending away."

"Even if he did, it isn't your fault. Your officers knew what they were doing. They are still your officers with or without their bending."

And with that I said goodnight to the metalbender and closed her door shut. I went to the living room since the spare bedroom has been turned into a home office. It made sense that she would do that since I didn't think she would get many visitors. I peaked in her home office. It looked like it was decorated more than anywhere else in the home. There were some newspaper clippings almost covering on the walls- all had to do with either Lin or her mother. The desk had some open paperwork on it, but I didn't read it. Curiously, there was a large belt in a glass case sitting behind the desk on a table. I wondered what that was all about. It looked like one of those wrestling belts, but I wasn't too sure. Was Lin a wrestler?

After looking around the office, I went back into the living room and laid down on the spacious couch. Surprisingly enough, it was quite comfortable. It definitely was miles more comfortable than my bed back on the island. It was nice being away and in Lin's home. Even if the metal head wasn't very welcoming. I felt comfortable here. She had nice taste too.

Why was it when I was supposed to help Lin, I ended up thinking about what I wanted to do to her instead? I mean, if she hadn't been hurt, I would have kissed her. She would've killed me, but it would be so worth it just to feel her lips on mine.

I really needed to stop this. I shouldn't be thinking of Lin this way. It wasn't right. I let out a noise of frustration before turning on my side. Trying not to think of the woman laying in the other room.

* * *

"Yes, you heard me right. I'm resigning."

I sat up from the couch, rubbing my eyes before opening them. I found Lin sitting on the plush chair beside the couch, talking on the phone with someone. She was still in her pajamas, so she must've not been up long. She hung up the phone and let out a long sigh.

"It's only temporary" my voice was a little hoarse from sleeping.

She leaned back in the chair. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I would've slept all day if you didn't." I stretched my arms a little before pulling my legs up to my chest and hugging them. "How are you feeling? You should be in bed resting."

"I'm a little better." She admitted. I don't like staying in bed all day."

"You're not leaving the apartment then." Well I just made it weird. Who was I to be ordering her around? Both of us were sitting in our pajamas, avoiding each other's eye contact. "Want me to fix you something?"  
"There's not much in the kitchen. Except some rice and maybe a few other items." She waved her hand towards it. "I usually eat at the office."

"I can't cook very well anyway." I sighed. "I can make steamed rice though."

Lin looked at me curiously. "Didn't your mother teach you?"  
"No, I didn't know her or my father."

"Oh." A frown graced her lips for a moment. "I don't know that much about you."  
"I don't know much about you." I countered.

She ran a hand through her hair, which was looking wonderfully disheveled. "You were the one who wanted to be friends. You should be the one who tells me about yourself more."

"What do you want to know then? I would've guessed you did a background check on me."

I wouldn't have been surprised, however she wouldn't have found anything. I would've known if she had.

"Who raised you then?"  
I studied the metalbender. I didn't like talking about these things, however I felt different with Lin. Even with her cold exterior I knew she had a warm heart. I truly did want to get to know the woman sitting in front of me and for her to trust me. I had to open myself up to her though. There would be things she found out sooner or later anyway.

" A kind family found me when I was small. I don't remember much before then. They raised me and treated me as if I was one of their own."  
"I assume they were a wealthy family since you were raised in Capital City?"

"Ooohh, you do listen." I winked at her. She looked as if she were blushing. "Yes I was. They are still living there. I became Korra's instructor to get away from there and see the world. Not because it was bad or anything. On the contrary, I had everything I could have ever wanted." "What about you?" Of course, I know about your mother, but what about your father?"  
"I didn't know him. My mother would never talk about him even though I wanted to."

"I'm sorry. I feel like everyone should know where they came from." I started to pick at my nails. "Were you raised in Republic City?"  
"Yes. There would be sometimes where we would go visit my grandmother and grandfather in the Earth Kingdom for long periods of time."  
"I've been to Ba Sing Se a couple times, but I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. I had to be by my family's side always."

"Strict, huh?"  
"You could say that." My stomach took that opportunity to make itself known. "So, do you want any of my amazing steamed rice or not?"  
"I guess."

* * *

 _Lin's Prov_

I watched as the firebender went into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. Occasionally she would ask where something was, but for the most part the only noise in my home came from her. I hated to admit it, but it was nice to have another person here, even if she was a stubborn flame head. I was glad she insisted on coming. Her presence was rather relaxing. It was especially relaxing last night when she rubbed my shoulders. It had felt so good that I had actually moaned. Thank the spirits she hadn't said anything.

Hikari had been kind to me even when she didn't need to and when I insisted otherwise. If it wasn't for her catching me mid-throw, my injuries would've been worse no doubt. All she wanted in return was my friendship. She didn't want to use my name or position in the city for her own gain. It had been a long time since I met a person like that. And I knew she hadn't lied to me thanks to my seismic sense.

My eyes never left the firebender as she moved around the kitchen- my pajamas tight on her body. They left nothing to the imagination the way they clung to her. She had gotten an old pair that I use to wear before I opted to my current style. The green tank top was short on her, so every time she would reach up for something it would expose her midriff ever so slightly. I wished that I had put everything higher in the kitchen- just so I could see more of that tantalizing skin of hers. It had been torture last night. Her hands were all over me, teasing me.

 _Spirits_. What the hell was I thinking? I knew it had been some time since I had sex, but damn. I was acting like a pubescent teenager. Hikari was here to help me, not to be here for me to stare at and undress her in my head. She was my first friend in a long time and all she wanted was to be friends. That's it. Not whatever I was fantasying about. Plus, she was younger than me by 20 years. She was too young for me. I was too old to be thinking about her like that. Besides, she was probably not into women. Even if she were, she wouldn't go want someone old, grouchy, and ugly. It was few and far between that people in the Fire Nation were gay anyway. But spirits, she was captivating.

"Lin, where are your bowls again?" her voice broke my focus on her body.

"On the middle shelf to the left of you." I mechanically said.

I got up to see what exactly the firebender was up to, since I wasn't paying attention. For such a simple dish, she sure did make a mess. Some rice was spilled on the floor, a red powder was all over the counter tops, and not to mention the sorry state my pajamas were now in.

"Don't worry. I'll clean up."  
"Damn right you are."

I sat down at the table and Hikari set the food in front of me along with a glass of water. It looked like she added an egg to the rice, but it was hard to tell with the overwhelming amount of red powder- which I found out was paprika- that was also in the bowl. I looked at her as of she had lost her mind. She was actually eating it. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I shoved some of the food into my mouth. As soon as my taste buds touched the overwhelming amount of paprika, I started coughing. The mushy rice didn't help nor the spoiled egg. I downed the glass of water Hikari set on the table, trying to rid the awful taste in my mouth.

"That bad?"  
"I'm never letting you cook again." I coughed some more, which angered my sore body. "How are you even eating that?"  
"Eh. I've had worse at the Southern Water Tribe." "Do you want me to go get you something from a restaurant then?"  
"That would be preferable, since you're not letting me leave."  
Hikari started cleaning her mess. My ribs were hurting again as well as the place on my back. As if reading my mind, during the cleaning, Hikari commented that she would put more medicine on it once she was done. She helped me back into my room since I was feeling a little woozy.

"Start stripping." I looked up at her in shock, but I quickly replaced it with my usual no-emotion face. In a different context, I would've loved to hear her say that.

Hikari gathered the medicine and had bandages already to go. I tried to lift my shirt up, but it triggered the pain in my ribs and arm again. Hikari gently started to unbutton it. I couldn't look at the firebender. It was too intimate for me. The brush of her fingers against my skin was making it tingle.

 _Spirits. I need to get laid._

She shouldn't have this effect on me. She slowly unwound the bandage I had around me, careful not to hit any of my new bruises. Again, when she put the paste on my bruises. I tensed up at first. It was cold on my warm body.

"Good thing nothing is broken. Cracked, but not broken."

I mumbled in agreement. I was focusing too much on the floor- trying not to think about what her touch was going to me.

"There's a restaurant down on the corner. Just get anything from there." I said once she was all done.  
"Will do. I'm going to swing by the island and get some more clothes. Want anything else while I'm gone?"  
"The paper." _and you to not stop touching me._

Hikari left, the all too familiar silence filling the room and an unfamiliar ache for the woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Hikari.

 _Things that are italicized are people's thoughts._

* * *

 _Lin's Prov_

Having the firebender here for the last week had actually been nice. I wouldn't readily tell her that, but she knew I somewhat enjoyed her company since I allowed her to continue to stay with me. My injuries were better- only the occasional pain on my side lingered. Hikari had helped a great deal with my speedy recovery. She and I had also grown closer as friends. We had nice chats during lunch and dinner. She would go pick it up from one of the restaurants close by since I had yet to go grocery shopping and Hikari as she proved was not a very good cook. She was a very doting person I found out quickly. I was not use to so much attention from a person that didn't want something else in return. The first two days she annoyed me with her constant need to do everything for me. But she soon learned to give me some space when I locked her my room and used my metalbending to keep it locked despite her best efforts to unlock it. After that, things ran smoothly.

Currently, we were listening to the radio- Saikan was about to start his press release on him becoming the new Chief of Police. He was not one of the ones that came to mind as my successor. In fact, he wasn't on my top 50 list. He was a good enough officer, but as I knew, he was Tarlock's lapdog. No doubt the main reason for his promotion. If I was reinstated, we would have to have a nice long chat about that.

Hikari had been complaining about not being able to train much since we were in the city. I had reminded her that she could always go back to the temple- an idea that she quickly shut down. Instead, she had started stretching and doing some exercises in the living room. Which she was now doing. I would occasionally join her, but I wasn't in the mood to do so. Instead, I opted to impatiently listen to the radio all the while keeping an eye on the firebender from time to time. She was distracting while I was trying to listen. Hikari wasn't interested in Saikan's speech. There was no point in listening to the speech of someone who would only be in office for a week was her comment on the subject.

I hoped that was the case. Not being on the force left me empty. I felt as if my life had no real purpose if I wasn't the Chief of Police. I had been my life goal. Everything I had done up to this point was to follow in my Mother's footsteps and be a great chief. Without the force, I just didn't know what to do with my life.

Saikan's speech started, his deep voice filling the living room. Even though she said she didn't care to listen, Hikari stopped her exercising. She laid on her stomach with her head propped up on her arms. He gave a safe speech. He couldn't have written it himself. Nothing I didn't already know or speculate was said. It had been a waste of time to even listen to it.

"If they were really concerned over you, they would have at least called," Hikari remarked, a tiny flame dancing between her fingers. Almost as if it was a coin instead of fire she was playing with.

"Don't burn down my house, flamehead."

She flicked the flame towards the ground, but it didn't catch anything on fire as it started to dance along the floor making a point. Hikari often would play with a small flame absentmindedly. It was a habit that I begrudgingly thought was cute. I didn't care that no one called. It didn't bother me one way or another. The only person that called had been Tenzin- which thankfully Hikari had been the one to take those calls. I didn't feel like talking to the airbender. He would no doubt try and be kind and act as if he cared.

"Are you hurting?" Hikari asked in response to the small wince I made when I leaned back in the chair.

"Only a little bit."

"A nice bath would do wonders for your muscles." She said in a sing-song voice.

She had been trying to convince me almost every day to soak in the bathtub. I had refused since I preferred showers over baths, but her pestering was getting to me finally.

"If it will shut you up."

Triumph spread across her face. Another victory for her.

"I'll make you one after dinner then." She started to stretch her legs. "I brought some of my bath products with me. They're straight from the Fire Nation- so you know they are the best." She winked.

The Fire Nation was at the forefront when it came to beauty and bath products closely followed by the Earth Kingdom. Fire Nation products were coveted- all of their products were pretty expensive. A couple of years ago, there was someone making counterfeits of some of the pricier products. Many people were buying them, but soon they were getting bad reactions from the products. It didn't take us long to bust the people who made them. There wasn't a single day that week I had to stay late at the office.

I wondered how Hikari could afford them since I assumed, she didn't have any income, but I didn't dwell on it much. If she wanted to spend her money on expensive products that worked just as well as cheap ones, she had that right.

Hikari's flexibility was impressive as she put her body in various positions to stretch out. Her bending, in particular, was impressive. There were few firebenders who could use jet propulsion as accurately and precise as she could. She also didn't use strong strikes and firm stances like most traditionally taught firebenders. Instead, it was a natural flowing type of movement like waterbending. It would be interesting to see her go full out in a fight. To see what kind of moves she had up her sleeve.

Hikari smirked when she noticed I had been staring at her once again. A custom I developed when she started staying. I didn't say anything as I turned off the radio and went about my day.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" the bathroom was nice and steamy from the bath she prepared for me. The smell of lavender, with possibly a hint of chamomile, filled the room effectively relaxing me as soon as the scent filled my lungs. As I found out, the bender always had to incorporate tea into about everything she did. "It seems…"

"I'm positive. You need to relax and what better way than a nice bath and a back massage?"

During dinner, Hikari had convinced me to let her rub my back and shoulders since I had complained of a creak in my neck. However, I did not know she intended for her to do it while I was in the bath. Her argument was that it was a perfect time since the muscles would respond better after the warm water would loosen them. When I got out of the tub, they wouldn't be as malleable for her to get the knots out. She turned around, waiting for me to undress and get into the tub that was waiting for me. I didn't understand why she had her back to me when I was about to be naked in the bath and she would no doubt see me. I didn't argue though. It had been too long since I took time for myself, so long ago that I couldn't remember when. I stripped the clothes that I had been wearing, throwing them into the hamper. I was completely naked behind the firebender. So many thoughts were running through my head. I tried to clear my mind as I got into the bath, the warm water feeling great against my skin. I could already feel my muscles loosening as I sunk further into the water. A tingling feeling overcoming my body.

"Is it hot enough?"

"Yesss." I closed my eyes and leaned back, enjoying the feeling I was getting from the heat of the water.

"Good. I'll come back in a little bit."

The bathroom door closed with a click. I was by myself now, which wasn't a bad thing. I just wanted to enjoy this moment and forget about my problems. The feel of the water on my aching muscles was delightful. I hadn't taken many baths since my adulthood, instead opting for the quickness of a shower. But now, after this, I needed to make a point of them at least once a week. Hikari had been right again. Not like I would tell her, her head was already big enough. I ran my hand over my arm, feeling how much smoother it was after only being in here for what seemed like a couple of minutes. Hikari must have put other products in it besides the oil.

As if she knew the exact time the water would be getting cold, Hikari returned. She reheated the water with her firebending. It momentarily felt like a hot tub which just added to the experience. A sigh of pleasure escaped my lips. This was the best, but it was about to get even better. Hikari situated herself on the small ledge space between the tub and the wall that usually had some decorations on it. She began to get the remaining knots out of my neck and shoulders. I thought she had done a great job the last time, but this time it was a whole new playing field. Her soft hands were warm against my wet skin. I wasn't sure if she used firebending to warm them or they were just naturally like that. I leaned forward so she had access to more of my back. She started off gently rubbing my back with long flowing strokes with the flat of her hand. It was nice. Once she moved onto the tighter muscles, she used her fingertips to work them loose. The entire time keeping an almost hypnotic rhythm. It was intimate and intoxicating. Here I was, relaxing in a bath getting a massage from a beautiful woman. This was the stuff of dreams that I never wanted to wake up from. This woman could ask me to do anything for her right now and I would without hesitation. Her hands knew what they were doing- every touch, every knead, every time she applied pressure- sending me more and more into a state of content. Her expert hands continued to glide around on my skin, traveling up and down the curves of my back. Only stopping when she felt a certain area needed to be tended to more. She instructed me to lean my head forward and I obediently obeyed. I felt her fingers move in circular motions on the back of my neck, sometimes going into my hair. My entire body felt like mush under her touch.

A twinge of jealousy coursed through me. How many other people had she done this to? How many of her boyfriends received this kind of treatment? This couldn't be her first time doing this to someone, she was too experienced.

"Do you treat all of your friends this way?" the words left my mouth. Slightly slurred at the current state I was in.

"No" she whispered in my ear, as if not to break the mood she was setting. "Just you."

Jealousy was quickly replaced by arousal. _Just you_ her words lingering. The more she touched me, the more it grew. I had been ignoring it earlier, but her voice and words made it hard to. I had to think of other things- a pile of paperwork that needed to be done, Equalist, badgermoles, just anything else. But I couldn't, especially when Hikari trailed her fingers delicately over my ears. I let out an involuntary moan.

Hikari immediately stopped-the warm hands gone, leaving my body feeling cold.

I turned to face her. "I'm s-" I stopped mid-sentence. To my surprise, Hikari stared me down, hunger and lust clearly seen in her eyes. She too looked like she was fighting an inner battle. She brought her hand to my cheek, caressing the scars as she moved her way up to gently stroke my lower lip with her thumb. Each pass leaving a trail of tingles. Before I could comprehend, her thumb was replaced with the softness of her lips. She was gentle at first as if waiting for me to yell at her. She grew confident and it developed into a fiery and passionate kiss that was demanding. My tongue pressed the seam of her lips wanting access. The next thing I knew, she had pulled away, breathing harder than she had before. I felt light-headed, whether, from the kiss or the massage, I wasn't sure. She was frowning though.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I've gotten all of the knots out of your back." She got up from the position she was in- her shirt wet from where the water dripped off of me and onto her. " I hope that helped."

And with that, she left the room-taking all of the heat out with her.

* * *

 _Hikari's Prov_

I was a horrible person. I wanted to be more than friends with Lin. I had put those feelings first when I insisted, she let me rub her back while she was in the bath. It had been purely selfish of me. I wanted to feel the metalbenders skin underneath my hands, I wanted to see more of her, it was a bonus that it made her feel better.

I didn't expect her to make that noise. That sound made every bone in my body ache- at that moment I could've taken the metalbender right then and there. I was shocked by the kiss. Her wet lips felt wonderful on mine. Even now I could still feel them. It hadn't crossed my mind that she might feel the same way. Spirits. I wanted to hear that noise again. I grabbed my coat and put it on. I needed to get out of the house for a moment and cool off. Away from Lin and remember my priorities. I wrote a quick message to Lin, telling her I went to the Sweet Shop and that I would be back soon. I was like a child running away from a problem. I did have a flare for the dramatic at times.

As soon as I was out of the apartment building, the icy wind made my hair go everywhere. I put the hood of my jacket up, blocking the wind from my face. It wasn't anywhere near the temperatures of the Southern Water Tribe, but it was still wise to dress warmly. There was thankfully a Sweet Shop not far from Lin's. I had passed it many times when I would get us something to eat from the restaurants in her neighborhood. Now seemed like a good time to visit as any I wasn't even sure it would be open this late in the evening. Many sweet shops closed around seven and it was well past that. Oh well. Even if it wasn't open, it gave me a chance to get out of the apartment.

There weren't that many people out and about, which was rather odd. It was the weekend, so I expected people to be out since most did not have to go to work the next day. I turned the corner, the Sweet Shop now in my sights- and by the look of it may be open. There were more people on this street than the other, which was comforting. As I neared the shop, I drooled at the thought of all the delicious sweets they might have. Sugar cookies, jennamite, and fire gummies were my top favorite sweets. Hopefully, they would have at least the fire gummies. In the end, I wasted the trip. The doors were locked even though the lights were still on. I could see some of the sweets and they did indeed have fire gummies. We were only separated by a pane of glass that could easily be broken. No, having Lin bail me out of jail for stealing candy would not be the best right now. Besides, if I was ever going to go to jail, it would be because of something else more badass. Stealing candy wasn't exactly badass, only to children. Back to the apartment then.

Even though this whole point of this was to stop thinking about Lin for a second and remember my duties, I still thought of her. I didn't want Lin to develop any feelings for me. At least that was what I told myself. If I truly felt that way, I wouldn't flirt with her. She made it hard not to, damn woman. I would have been disappointed if she hadn't at least a little, but as Korra had said, she was 100% positive Lin was straight. Obviously, she had been wrong. I never did question why she thought that though. Maybe when I see her next-

Something whizzed by my head, instinctively I jumped away from it- flames already in the palms of my hands waiting to take action. It didn't take me long to spot the assailant-two Equalist were spinning their electrified bolas threateningly at me. There had been some articles in the paper that they had been kidnapping benders off of the street more and more, but I didn't think they would be in this neighborhood. The police patrolled this area more because of the high-profile people living here and of course- Lin. One of them threw the bolas at me- a loud screeching coming from it and the familiar blue lightning. Dodging it easily, I hurled fireballs at the Equalist, but they were fast as well. While I managed to dodge one, the other was just close enough to land a stroke on my shoulder. My arm was limp at my side, the use of it gone. I swept low and kicked the Equalist back, the smell of burnt flesh quickly filled the air. I couldn't let them get close to me again or they could take me down easily.

I jumped away from them to get some distance. Their main fighting tactics were always surprise attacks or underhanded ones. As long as I could dodge their long-range weapons and not get too close, I would be fine. As soon as they ran toward me, I began an onslaught of fire kicks to keep the distance. I managed to hit one and they were thrown against one of the shop walls hard. It was hard enough that it knocked them out. The other Equalist could no longer keep up with the onslaught since everything was only directed at him. His clothes had burned away to reveal dark skin underneath that would no doubt have at least two-degree burns. Seeing that he couldn't take me on by himself, he dug into his pocket and threw down a smoke screen. Gray smoke quickly filled the area. I wasted no time- I turned and bolted down the street towards Lin's apartment. It would be stupid of me to try and chase after them with one arm out. If there were more of them waiting in the shadows, I would be captured without a doubt. They had to have some comrades nearby. All the reports over them said they had five members at a time. At least no one else had been around at that moment or else it could have ended up worse.

I ran up the flight of stairs- silently cursing Lin for living on the top floor. Thankfully she hadn't locked the door, because I forgot the key. I found her in the living room with her night clothes on, apparently waiting for my return. When she saw me breathing hard- she immediately went into police mode.

"Hikari, what happened?" her eyes wandered over me looking for any signs of an injury.

I told her about the Equalist attack but left out my arm. She quickly called the police, ordering them to search the area, even though she was no longer Chief of Police. Within minutes of her call, the sound of airships could be heard overhead and spotlights shined down, illuminating the dark streets. It was rather impressive how fast the officers reacted.

Sitting on the couch, I tried to move my arm, knowing that it was pointless.

"Are you hurt?" Lin was off the phone and her face was unreadable.

"They got my arm." As if to prove my point, I tried to move it again, but only my index finger twitched. "I'll have to wait till it wears off."

I took off my coat and noticed a bruise had already started to form.

"You shouldn't have gone out." Lin set herself beside me, the smell of lavender filling my nose. "You know that the kidnappings have increased."

"I know." I started fidgeting. "I just wanted something sweet to munch on."

"Was that really it? Or were you horrified at what happened?"

 _Wait. What?_

I wasn't expecting that remark. I would never feel horrified at kissing her. Where would she get that idea? Couldn't possibly be from basically running away after we kissed.

"Lin, I really value your friendship. I just don't want anything to jeopardize that. "I looked into her pale green eyes, searching for something that would reassure me that she believed me. "I would never even consider that horrifying unless you have a different definition of the word."

Her face softened. "It has been a long time since I had a friend."

Even though I was the one who used that term first, it still stung. But it had to be it. That was all we could ever be.

"Why don't we get some sleep? It's been a long day for both of us."

"Can I sleep with you?" she eyed me wearily. "I'm not going to jump you. My back can't take the couch anymore."

That was partly true. My back wasn't hurting. Her couch was actually quite comfortable. I just wanted to be near her. There wouldn't be much longer I could be with her before I had to leave. And even though I shouldn't be thinking of the metalbender like that, I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to be near her might as well indulge. Plus knowing that the Equalist had been so close to the apartment had shaken me up a bit. I'm sure one of their targets to capture would no doubt be Lin. What would happen if they broke into the apartment? We were in separate rooms. I might not even wake up and they would easily get the both of us. Whereas Linn was a light sleeper.

"I suppose."

We both went along doing our night time routines. It was still awkward between us, but it was lessening as time went on. It was slightly annoying maneuvering out of my clothes and into my sleepwear with my arm like this. I managed even if I put my shirt on wrong the first time. I crawled into the bed waiting for Lin who was still in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Lin's bed was nice and comfortable- it was right in the middle of being soft but firm. The thick blanket that covered it would make me burn up in the night, so I only partially covered myself.

When the bathroom door opened, Lin smirked at the sight of me already in her bed.

"Comfortable?"

"Quite."

I scooted over to the edge of the bed more, even though it was plenty big for the both of us. She turned off the lights then got into the bed with me. The bed moving around slightly until she was comfortable. She laid on her back and covered herself up all the way to her shoulders. It was a wonder she wouldn't be sweating; especially since she had those winter pajamas on.

"Goodnight," I said.

She made a noise in response. I was laying on my side, faced toward Lin. I watched the blanket that covered her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. I was happy she let me sleep with her. I should've asked sooner.

After being with her for a week, I still didn't know why I was pulled toward the metalbender. She was picky, rude, and downright mean most of the time. I felt like we were polar opposites at times. But she had her softer side, she could be sweet when she wanted to be. She was smart and hilarious. Some of the stories she told me over dinner about when she was a new recruit back in the day were comical. When I first met Lin, I would've never believed she would be so funny.

I thought back to her previous words. It had been a long time since she had a friend. It was sad in a way. It was hard for anyone to get remotely close to her since she always had her guard up and was never open. The only reason I got this close was that I had been just as stubborn as she was. What happened to make her close off everyone?

"I can feel you staring."

"I'm sorry." I brought the blanket over my shoulders, not because I was cold, but because I felt somewhat exposed. It's been a long time since I've shared a bed. The last time was with Korra when she was little. She kept me up all night with her snoring."

Korra wanted to have a sleepover when she was little. There was one day she was talking to some girls her own age and they were talking about how many sleepovers they had been to, what they did, etc. Korra was only allowed to stay at her home or at the White Lotus Compound overnight. So, she had never experienced one before. That night, she stayed with me and we played around with some of the toys she brought and ate junk food well into the night. I missed when Korra was a child. She was sweet and liked to cuddle with me. It had been years since we did anything like that.

"You're very close with the Avatar."

"Well, watching someone grow up from a young age does that. She might as well be family."

Lin didn't say any more after that. I continued to watch Lin for a little more before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Hikari. We need to go now." I mumbled and opened my eyes. A concerned Lin hovering over me- already dressed in her uniform.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Korra. She was kidnapped."

"What?" It was the only thing I could think of as a response to the information I had just been told.

Lin told me what she had heard on the radio, just as she was waking up. I had been too tired to even wake up when she got out of bed and got dressed. Lin had also called the police station and gotten some info from one of the officers that were still loyal to her. Mako, Bolin, and Asami had been arrested the night before because of Tarlock's new curfew for non-benders. Lin guessed that Asami had been arrested first and Mako and Bolin protested, which would have landed them in there along with Asami.

"We're going to go get them out."

I got dressed as fast as I could and put my hair in a haphazard bun. It was easier than it had been last night since I regained the use of my arm. Lin continued to move around the room-getting some things she might need. Once we were both ready, I followed her down to the apartment's garage to her satomobile, surprised that she even had one- let alone could actually drive it.

"How are you going to get them out?" I climbed into the passenger seat of the satomobile. Lin started it up and we were off to the station.

"I have my ways." Was her cryptic answer.

I wasn't sure what the speed limit was, but Lin had to be over it. If we didn't have a mission, I would tease her about it right now. The shops and houses passed by in a blur. Several honks came from passing vehicles. Lin was an aggressive driver, but it didn't make me that nervous, I rather ride with her than on a boat any day.

We were at the station in minutes. Lin lived rather close to it in the event she ever needed to get there quickly. Lin parked her satomobile outside the station and I followed her in- the stature of her mother looming over us. It was early in the morning, but there were people already sitting in the lobby for one reason or another. None of the officers behind the desk so much as glanced up from what they were doing as we walked passed them and down a set of stairs. The smell of coffee was strong once were around the offices, almost overpowering at times. It was odd when we reached the bottom of the stairs and not one officer was in sight. This was just the holding cells, but there should be some security. Lin lead us straight to Asami's cell. She used her metalbending to remove the door from its hinges.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she walked out of the cell. Lin had already moved to where I assumed Mako and Bolin were being held.

"I'm fine. Thank you for getting me out. It's nice to see you."

She was off when she saw her boyfriend emerge from the cell down from her own. They kissed as if they hadn't seen each other in years. I brought them up to speed and what little we knew. They were all shocked to find out about the Avatar's disappearance. She must have been kidnapped after they were taken in. An officer appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. I tensed up as if ready for a fight, but she only addressed Lin.

"Councilman Tenzin has been calling about their release. Do you want us to tell him that they are with you?"

"That won't be necessary. Just keep telling him you won't release them. We are heading over there anyway."

The officer nodded her head and left without a glance back. Lin took us out of the building a different way than we came in. She wanted to involve as few officers as possible in this jailbreak. That was why she suggested that they take a break around this time. Bolin had surprisingly remained silent as we made our way out. It was only when we made it back to the satomobile he began talking about everything that had happened while I was with Lin. They had been up to more than I thought. Lin didn't say a word as she navigated the streets to the docks. Oh great. The joy that flooded me when I saw a boat waiting for us was overwhelming. Bolin helped me get in, the boat rocking with the waves and the movement I was making on it. It felt like it would tip over any moment. I quickly sat down on the seat in the back and grabbed the handle on the side for dear life. One would think I would get over this fear with the number of times I had been on a boat now. Lin must've noticed my panicked expression because she asked Asami to drive. Then she sat in the back of the boat with me. Lin sat closer to me than she needed to. I grabbed her hand with my free one as Asami roared the engine to life and gunned it. The motorboat lurched up with the sudden force coming from the motor. I felt Lin squeeze my hand and I became aware of how hard I had been holding hers. I loosened my grip and began to pull my hand out of hers thinking she didn't want to hold it. Lin stopped me though. She held on to my hand. I looked at her. Her steel colored hair blowing wildly around. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me unless I screamed it over the roar of the motor. She wouldn't have liked it if the others saw she was holding my hand comforting me either. It would ruin her stoic don't-give-a-damn appearance. Thankfully they were focused on each other or the island ahead of us. The ride over wasn't so bad, since I focused entirely on the feeling of Lin's hand in mine. Her hand was rough and dry, small calluses had formed on her palms. Even though they felt rough, they looked delicate-like a noblewoman's hands. I moved my thumb over hers, I felt every ridge that the pad of my thumb passed over and the smoothness of her nail.

The boat slowed down. We were already at the dock on the Island. I removed my hand from Lin's, the feeling of security going away with it. Bolin helped me again out of the boat. It was nice to get back on some land.

"Tenzin is probably in his study." I guessed.

I led the way to his study, even though all of us knew exactly where it was by now.

To say the airbending master was shocked to see us with the kids was an understatement.

"What are you doing here?!" he sputtered once he was off of the phone. "You three should be at the police station and you two should be back at Lin's."

It took only a moment to calm down Tenzin. He knew he couldn't look for the Avatar along, the more people the better. Plans were made on what we should do next. It was Mako who suggested that we go looking underneath the city's tunnels and he knew exactly where to start. Lin was hopeful that her missing officers were down there as well. Everyone's minds were made up. The kids left, and I intended to follow behind. Tenzin's voice me stop.

"Hikari, could you stay here and watch over my family?" Tenzin face was filled with worry. "I'm concerned with everything happening. They are in more danger now than ever."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to go looking for Korra and Lin's officers with everyone else. But how was I supposed to say no to that? Even with the White Lotus here, they wouldn't be enough if there was an attack. Tenzin was entrusting me with the safety of his family and by default everyone else on the island, while he was away looking for the Avatar. My eye caught the sight of Lin who stood behind him. She nodded her head. An indication that I should stay behind.

"Yes, leave everything to me."

"Thank you." Tenzin left and followed the kids. Lin put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll bring her back." Her reassuring words comforting me.

"Promise?"

"Of course." She gave me one of her infamous smirks.

No one was around, so I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Please be safe," I whispered into her ear.

Lin looked taken aback for a moment but regained her composure quickly.

"I will."

And with that, she was gone along with the others.

* * *

Hours passed as we waited to hear any news from the others. I helped Pema with Meelo, since she was so far into her pregnancy it was hard for her to keep up with him. The boy was an excellent workout and a great distraction for his sisters and myself. I chased him all over the island, numerous times throughout the day. I never met a child with as much energy as this one. I didn't know how Pema managed sometimes.

The darkness fell, pushing the last remaining light out of the sky. Lights were coming on one by one in Republic City. The kids were in bed with Pema and I was back on the roof waiting for any possible sign from the others. On any other night, I would have been admiring Republic City glowing in the darkness. However, I was too worried and anxious. They should've been back before now. What If they had all been captured and their bending was taken away? They could be laying in some cell Spirits knows where hurt. I twirled a flame around in my hands, trying to calm down my anxiety. The tiny flame felt warm in my hand. Even though it touched my skin, I never felt any pain or was burned. Firebenders could not be hurt by their own flames they made. When it touched us, the only feeling would be a warm tingling sensation. I smiled fondly at the flame. When I was little, and I was first learning firebending, I would pretend that the flames were some kind of friend. I would often times conjure one like the one now and talk to it when I was feeling down or had a hard day. There were times where I felt it was actually listening to me. The flame always felt alive in my hand. I chuckled to myself at the memory. Children have such a wild imagination. It is a pity we lose most of it as we get older. If only to be young and carefree again.

My eyes caught a large flash of white in the sky- it had to be Oogi. I waited till he was closer and jumped off the roof towards him. I couldn't make out if they were successful in finding Korra or not. Bolin and Asami were the first ones I saw. They looked exhausted from the day's events. I spotted Korra. She got off Oogi, I noticed not as graceful as usual. I embraced her immediately.

"Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back."

I looked her over. Her clothes were ripped in some places, but she didn't look hurt. Thank the Spirits. No one said anything about her bending, so I assumed she still had it. Otherwise, they would have said something. I told Korra goodnight as her friends took her away to her room/

"Tarlock was the one who took Korra." Tenzin began. "He set the whole thing up and tried to blame the Equalist."

He continued the day's events telling me about everywhere they searched for Korra and what happened at the Town Hall. When Tarlock had taken Korra to some house he had in the mountains, they were attacked by Equalist. The councilman had been taken, but Korra managed to escape. Her wonderful polar bear dog finding her in the end.

"Did you ever find your officers?"

"Yes" her tone was short. She must be upset.

"Their bending was taken away." Tenzin finished for her.

Lin looked away, probably blaming herself for everything her officers went through.

"Why don't you stay on the island for now? It would be better than the apartment."

"It would mean a great deal if you stayed and watched over everyone with Hikari. I'll have to talk to the remaining councilmembers as soon as the sun is up."

Lin agreed to stay reluctantly she would be staying in the same room as before.

It was déjà vu, leading Lin to the woman's dormitory, giving her a set of my night clothes to change into, and saying goodnight. I was relieved everyone was safe and sound, but I was filled with pent up anxiety. I needed to sleep, but I didn't feel safe enough, even on the familiar island. I changed slowly. There would be one person that would make me feel safe tonight and she was in the room next door. Making up my mind before thinking it over and making sure no one saw me, I quickly went into Lin's room. Not even bothering to knock or anything. Lin was sitting up in bed and had not been expecting me to come bursting through the door. She was looking at me quizzically but didn't tell me to get out. I took that as a positive sign as I boldly climbed into the bed. It wasn't as large as hers, so I was pressed against Lin once I was comfortable.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to be by you."

"Your room is right next door."

"Do you want me to go?" attempting to make my eyes as big and pleading as possible.

"I don't care."

Which was her special way of saying no. She laid down, her arms brushing mine as she did so. I moved onto my side so there would be some space, but it didn't really help. I moved my head so that my forehead was touching Lin's shoulder, the material of the shirt soft against it.

"Thank you," I whispered into her shoulder.

"What will happen when I'm not here for you to sleep with?"

"We can cross that bridge when we get there."

It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but I just wanted to sleep, and she needed to sleep as well. There was no point in having a conversation this late at night. Lin deserved to know important details about me. I couldn't keep them from her forever. Just one more night. I wanted to remember this feeling, being here with Lin. I've never felt this safe and comfortable with anyone else. Being around Lin made me feel like everything would be okay because she would make sure of it. My hand traveled up to rest on her arm, not daring to move it any closer. After seconds passed and Lin not saying anything, I relaxed. Damn this woman.

* * *

The next day had been uneventful so far. I woke up later than everyone else, except Korra. The bed had been empty beside me, but that hadn't mattered to me. She always woke up earlier than me. Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Korra were on the island somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. The last time I saw them was at lunch. Korra was looking better than she was last night, and I noticed Mako was closer to her than usual. Asami gave him looks all through lunch. It wasn't my place to say anything.

Tenzin left this morning to go to the City Hall. He needed to talk to the other councilmembers on what to do next. The airbender was convinced Amon had something big coming up and he was preparing for that. Lin had been going over the Island's defenses and the plans that they had if the Equalist decided to go after the airbending family and the Avatar. No one was allowed to leave the Island right now. It was frustrating to Korra and her friends, but they accepted it and backed down this morning. But I hadn't seen them in a while. Maybe I would go looking for them later.

I was watching Ikki and Jinorra work on their air bending training while Meelo was around doing Spirits knows what. Both the girls were moving through their exercises nicely. Ikki stumbled a little, but Jinorra was quick to point it out and correct her younger sibling.

Suddenly one of the air acolytes was running towards us, she was out of breath, but told us the news. Pema was going into labor. The girls looked worried, they came over to me and I gave them a hug. Reassuring them that their mother had obviously done this before and that she would be okay. That's when we heard them- two large airships were heading this way. Both of them were unmarked, so it could only mean one thing.

"Hikari!"

Lin ran over to us with several White Lotus members following behind her. I told her about Pema going into labor and she cursed. The airships were getting closer.

"Girls, stay with Lin. I'm going to go look for Meelo."

I ran off towards the greenhouse- one of Meelo's favorite places. Yelling for the youngest airbender, I began searching all around the building for him. It didn't take me long to find him munching on some carrots he dug up.

"Meelo, let's go. The Equalist are here now." He lazily continued to munch on his carrot, obviously ignoring me. I tried another tactic. "As your commanding officer, I order you to come with me now and stay close!"

He immediately popped up and gave me a salute, dropping the carrot. The sound of fighting could be heard in the distance. Meelo kept close as we went towards the noise, but everything had been taken care of before we got there. The White Lotus were rounding up the Equalist that had been defeated by what looked like Lin given the state of the area. Oogi was near, so that meant Tenzin had come back from the city. Lin told Meelo to go see his mother, which he obeyed without question. I guess Lin was automatically a higher rank than me in Meelo's world. Pema had already had the baby. Being her fourth one, it was quick and easy. Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin were around as well. Apparently, they did sneak off the Island, but they rescued Tenzin from an Equalist attack. So, it could be overlooked for now.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Tenzin is getting his family and the acolytes ready. We are taking Oogi and going to a safe house." Lin said, her eyes not leaving the now tied up Equalist.

"We are staying here in the City," Korra answered, arms folded as if not to question their decision.

Everyone was loading up on Oogi and another sky bison. Two cables shot out at the Island from the airships that were now looming over. Equalist were sliding down the cable, coming towards us. Time was up and everyone needed to go. The White Lotus wouldn't be able to handle all of those Equalist long enough to give everyone time to escape. I knew what I needed to do.

"Hikari, let's go." Lin grabbed my hand in an attempt to pull me towards the sky bison.

"Lin, if I go with you, it will only slow down Oogi. Go, I'll stay here and buy you some time."

"I'm not letting you stay, you're coming with us. " she tried to pull me, but I slipped out of her grasp.

"Lin, there's no time to argue. Now go!"

I pushed the bender away from me and flames instantly separated us. She could've gotten past them, but they were more for emphasis. Lin glared at me, but I gave her a smile. Giving me one last look, she reluctantly jumped on top of the flying bison. Tenzin bowed his head, and I bowed mine back. I prayed for their swift escape. I only watched them long enough to see if they got past the airships. Korra and the others looked at the airships with the cables, more Equalist were coming down and heading towards us.

I gave Korra a hug. "I'll stay and hold them back as long as I can."

Korra argued too, but she knew it was hopeless. We all said our goodbyes and they left on Naga.

It was just me and the White Lotus stopping the Equalist from their targets. Lightning erupted from my fingertips towards the cables that they were coming down on. They fell off from the cables as the electricity hit them like flies. It wasn't strong enough to bring down the entire airship. It didn't matter, we were quickly surrounded and outnumbered by those who had already landed on the island. Two large fiery whips extended from my hands and lashed out at the ones closest to me. I wouldn't worry about the White Lotus right now, hoping they were okay and could handle themselves. We needed to give everyone else time to get away, and that was what we were going to do.

The Equalist tried to dodge, but they couldn't. I was too fast, and the whips were too large. I switched it up after the fourth Equalist was taken down. Kicking an almost equally large wave after wave of flames, the fire crashed towards them. It gave me a moment to look around. The White Lotus members were on the ground- already defeated. We needed to give them more time. I took a deep breath and flames erupted from my open mouth, burning those who had come close to me in an attempt to do hand-to-hand combat. I whirled around sending the flame around myself and the White Lotus until we were completely surrounded. I raised the wall of flame high enough they couldn't jump over. They threw their bolas in, but they couldn't see well enough for their aim to be accurate. I wasn't sure what to do. We were still outnumbered and nowhere to go.

 _Why would it matter if there was nowhere to go. I stayed behind knowing that I would be captured._

Lin and everyone would be safe. That was all that mattered. Clenching my jaw as I whirled the flame around us, random tendrils of fire from the wall lashing out at the Equalist who were close enough. My arms moved in fluid motions which made the flames have a liquid-like motion to them, a technique I learned from waterbenders. Equalist after Equalist were being defeated, sweat rolled down the side of my face. Hope flowed through me as the numbers dwindled. We just might have a chance.

My body suddenly seized up. I fell to the ground face first, the fire around us dying off as immense agony coursed through my body. It felt as if all of my muscles were contracted at one time, curling my body into a tight ball. It was a pain that I had never felt before. As soon as the last ember was out, the pain vanished as soon as it had come. I took a deep breath, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The pain came back, but not previously. One of the Equalist hit me on the leg with a weapon I hadn't seen them use yet. A loud crack was heard, and I yelled. Pain blossomed along my leg- not doubt broken or at the very least cracked. I moved my arm in an attempt to get the attacker away with some fire, but that same mysterious pain came over me again and I was against the ground once again.

"It seems like we finally captured you." A chilling familiar voice said.

Looking up, I saw the mask that was all over the posters. "Hiroshi will be pleased."

Fear overcame me at what I didn't doubt would be coming soon. This was another feeling I had never felt this before. The fear spread over my body and I couldn't move. I couldn't process what was happening as I was dragged away, the pain in my leg seemed irrelevant with the prospect of what would be happening soon. My eyes flooded with tears from both the pain in my leg and the overwhelming fear. I was thrown down hard, a cry of pain escaped my lips. I couldn't move my body, so I laid there. Waiting. Amon went down the line of White Lotus members, questioning each one of them where the airbenders or Korra might have gone. None of them gave up any information. When Amon was met with silence each time, he responded the same way. He would put his hand on their forehead-taking away their ability to bend. Each one of them collapsed after it was over. My turn was coming up. I didn't want my bending to be taken away. I started panicking and thinking of any possible way to get out of this situation. But there weren't any. It was over.

"Where is the airbenders and the Avatar?" He repeated himself. His eyes glaring at me through his mask.

"Like I would ever tell you." I hoped that I sounded like a strong firebender instead of the weak one I felt like at the moment.

"Very well. You have chosen your fate."

He knelt down, and I felt his rough gloved hand on my forehead. This was it. This was the moment I never wanted to happen. I said a silent goodbye to the internal flame as it was taken away from me. Everything around faded away. There was no pain, only a feeling of immediate massive grief. It was overwhelming, knowing that I would never be able to see the fire dance around my hands and bend at my will. My face hit the cold-stone, temporarily bringing me back to reality for the moment at least. It almost seemed like a joke that it begun to rain. The water soon began to seep through my clothing.

"Sir, we have one more."

Amon walked away. Turning my head to follow him as best as I could, I sent a prayer to the spirits it wasn't one of the kids. I couldn't see the person, they were surrounded by Equalist and out of my sight.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending." Amon's voice rang out against the sound of rain hitting the stone.

"I won't tell you anything- you monster."

Lin! No! She was supposed to be safe! I croaked out her name, but it was lost in the sound of rain hitting the stone. I couldn't make out what Amon had said, but I knew she would have the same fate as the rest of us. I heard her body hit the ground. It was over.

"Put Beifong and the girl in the attic. Take the others to the camp." Amon ordered his men.

I once again surrounded by the glowing green eyes of the mask that they wore. This time one of them picked me up, but the White Lotus were being dragged or ushered away. Even though our bending had been taken away, everyone was still alive. I was silently thankful that one of Amon's followers had picked me up. The stairs would have been the death of me being dragged up with my leg in the shape it was.

The Equalist wasted no time in making a cell in one of the attics. I wasn't sure which building we were in since I had my eyes closed as soon as I was picked up. I had only been in the women's dormitory attic, and this was not it. Everything that might've once been in here, had been cleared out. It was completely bare. I was dropped in the room along with Lin- who had now regained consciousness.

"Enjoy your stay." One of them said as they shut the door behind them. Several locks could be heard.

Lin immediately came over to me and held me in her arms as best as she could. My muscles still wanted to curl in on themselves from the mysterious pain I experienced. It was freezing, and being drenched from the rain, I began to shake searing hot pain radiating up my leg to my back. It wasn't even that cold to be shaking from the temperature. It further reminded me of the fire missing.

"Lin…" I began to cry- not from the pain- but from the overwhelming feeling of not being able to feel the fire that once resided in me. A feeling that I would never be able to feel again. The warmth was totally gone, and I was left an empty cold shell.

* * *

 _Author's note: Hello everyone! The next chapter will be slower than this one and I am half way through with it. It should be posted in the next week if everything goes well. The next chapter will also be the beginning of not following cannon so closely as I have been. So, hopefully you all will like it! Reviews are always welcomed!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Hikari.

 _Things that are italicized are people's thoughts._

* * *

 _Hikari Prov_

I didn't know when I fell asleep last night. How I even managed to do so was a mystery to me. By the light coming from the small window up above, I could tell it was morning. There was still the pain in my leg, but I had gotten used to it by now. It was just a dull ache that would increase with the slightest movement. As long as I didn't move too much, it would be fine. Lin gently moved me off of her lap and placed me on the ground so that she could examine my leg now that there was light. She tore my pants right above my knee- my leg was too swollen for her to roll it up. We both saw it for the first time since I was struck by one of the Equalist. It was black and blue all over. There was a gash on the side, no way of telling how deep or long it was with all of the dry blood around it. I didn't even know it had been bleeding in the first place. It was broken, that much we knew. Lin began to clean it off with the material that she tore off. It wasn't the most hygienic, but there wasn't much she could do given our limited resources. She wasn't scrubbing hard, but it still hurt. Tears sprang to my eyes without warning.

Once cleaned off, we could see the cut better. The gash on my leg wasn't deep, but it had already begun to get infected- evident by the yellow pus in it.

"You'll need a healer soon." She remarked.

"Yeah, let me just get right on that."

She arched her eyebrow to my response. I was surprised she didn't have her own retort, but she remained silent. To somewhat bandage it, she tore my other pant leg off and wrapped it around my injured leg. There was nothing in the room that could be used to stabilize it. I just couldn't move in fear of the fracture growing or worse.

"Thank you."

"I wish I could do more."

We swapped stories on what happened to us when we were separated for that short time. She had been very brave to do that for everyone, but when I told her, she just shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. But it was. It was a big deal. She saved them from being captured. If the airbenders had been captured, there would be none left in the world. Neither one of us mentioned the loss of our bending. Lin had so far handled it better than I did. She didn't cry or seem even remotely upset about it. She was amazing at covering up. She had to be hurting, but I wasn't going to press her. If she wanted to talk about it, I would be there for her. Lin helped me set up and lean against the wall. It was freezing in the attic and I started shivering again. I hated this feeling of the cold chilling me to the bone. It shouldn't be doing this. My firebending-

I couldn't go there. I couldn't think of it right now. Anything but that. Lin moved closer to me in an attempt to keep me warm, but her armor was working against her better intentions. The icy feel of the metal through my clothing sent goosebumps running along my body. How could she not be freezing? I knew for a fact that she only had her white tank top underneath. Even though she made me feel colder, it was nice to have her with me. If I was alone, I would be scared out of my wits more than I already was. No one had come up to check on us since we were thrown up here last night. The Equalist were still on the Island since we could occasionally hear their voices either coming from the window or just outside the door. They were too faint to hear what they were actually saying each time.

I felt for Lin's hand and held it in mine, grateful she once again let me touch her.

It was short lived when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Lin immediately was on her feet, her eyes cold as they stared at the door- waiting to see who was going to come through it. It was a surprise to both of us when Hiroshi Sato opened the door and stepped in. He was followed by an Equalist who carried what looked like modified kali sticks. Knowing the Equalist and what they liked to use, they were no doubt able to shock someone. Hiroshi set his eyes on me, ignoring the intimidating Lin who had moved to stand between us. A cruel, twisted smile formed on his lips that made me sick to my stomach.

"Ah, finally. You don't know how long I've been trying to capture you."

 _Capture me? I was a target? Why would I… Oh no…_

"Why would you want her?" Lin moved closer to me, but the man with Hiroshi separated us by hitting her with his sticks. She tried to raise her arms to block the blows, but he still sent her to almost the other side of the room.

The man turned his attention towards me, an evil glint in his eyes. Lin must've noticed it, for she started to move back to the side I was on. Leveling one of the sticks at my head, he clicked a button on it and the blue electricity jumped wildly around it. For just a moment, I felt an odd sense of longing seeing the electricity that was just inches away. Lin quickly stopped in her footsteps, getting the message. Her face was no longer stoic and calculating as it had been. She was visibly angry. If looks could kill, the two men would've been dead in seconds.

"Does she not know?" Hiroshi turned a quizzical look to Lin. "Why, how can you call yourself Chief of Police when you don't know who this is?"

Lin's face faltered as she looked at me. "Lin-"

I was struck on my uninjured leg. A similar pain as before coursed through my body- both of my legs were broken now. There would be no way they weren't with the amount of pain I was in. I bent over to clutch at the side of my legs. Tears once again poured down the trail they had already blazed before.

Hiroshi came closer to me. He gestured grandly at me before he spoke, "This woman here before you is the soon to be Crown Princess of the Fire Nation- General Iroh's fiancée."

It had been many years since I heard my soon-to-be title said out loud. I could feel Lin looking at me and I met her gaze. She looked hurt, but not by the hit she received. She looked hurt that I hadn't told her who I was. I hadn't told her I was engaged. I hadn't told her so many things that I should've. But the look of hurt was replaced by anger once again as Hiroshi grabbed me by my chin and yanked my head to face him.

"Fire Lord Izumi and General Iroh would do anything to have their princess back. Even if it meant backing down and leaving Republic City alone."

I pulled my face away from Hiroshi. "They wouldn't-" a sharp burning sensation spread across my cheek as the other man in the room hand met my face. I cried out in pain and cradled my burning cheek in my hand. Lin moved in on where I was. I could hear the sound of his kali sticks surge to life but didn't hear any sounds coming from Lin.

"Now now Lieutenant, let's not damage the goods anymore." Hiroshi admonished the Equalist Lieutenant. He got up from his kneeling position. Giving me one last look, he said, "We will be back later."

He left the room followed closely by the Lieutenant. The familiar sound of locks clicking signaled that there would be no possible way of escape from this makeshift cell. Lin and I were the only ones in the room once more. I tried to sit up a little more, but pain exploded from my legs. I looked at Lin from the slouching position I was in. She was on the ground clutching her arm but didn't seem to be hurt anywhere else. She got up easier than I ever could and came over to me. She quietly helped me up so that I could at least be a little comfortable.

"Lin, I was going to-"

"It doesn't matter. You didn't have to tell me anything."

She sat down between me and the door to the cell. Our shoulders were just touching.

"It would have been nice to know though." Her eyes were trained on the wall opposite us. "I wouldn't have let you stay behind."

"You still had a right to know," I mumbled.

"Why?" She started to tense up, no longer in control of her emotions. I noticed her hands were clutched so tight that the white of her knuckles could be seen. "Because I liked you? Because I thought you liked me and maybe something could have happened? Or did you like stringing me along, knowing that you would be married soon?"

"It's not like that, Lin."

Her head turned sharply, her eyes narrowing. "How is it then?" her tone was frightening calm. I was easy now to see the hurt the metalbender was going through. This had been a breaking point for her.

I sighed. This wasn't the circumstance I wanted to be in when I told Lin everything. The best option now was to start from the beginning.

"I was adopted by the Royal Family shortly after I was born." I looked away from Lin, no longer able to look into those pale green orbs. "The Fire Sages suggested that I would become a great wife to Iroh if I was raised under the right tutelage and already knowing the customs expected of the Royal Family. Form the very beginning of my life, I was promised to Iroh." I ran my hands absentmindedly through my hair as I spoke. "Lord Zuko taught me how to firebend. He was always kind to me, and I think of him as my grandfather. Even though I knew I was going to be Iroh's wife one day, I could never think of him as my future husband. I always see the boy who I was raised with. We were close growing up, almost inseparable at times. We were best friends."

A smile crept up on my face. Iroh and I had many good times together as children. So many things had changed since then. I glanced at Lin, she nodded her head wanting me to continue.

"We were supposed to wed as soon as I turned 20. However, Lord Zuko was contacted by the White Lotus. They wanted his opinion on the next Avatar's firebending teacher. He thought it would be wise if I did it. This gave me an opportunity to leave the Fire Nation and see the world. It also obviously sounded good if the next Crown Princess was the Avatar's teacher. Izumi said I could, but as soon as I got back, I would marry Iroh and we would succeed her together." I shifted a little. "Obviously Izumi had thought that was only going to be just a couple of years and not this long. She would send me letters and call from time to time. The last time I heard from her was before Korra's firebending test. She called me and told me that the wedding was going to be two weeks after the New Year. Iroh was going to be sent to come and get me the week before the New Year." I chuckled nervously. "I know she wasn't happy when I came here, that's for sure."

"I did a background check on you, but nothing came up. It makes sense now since Royal Families of other countries won't show up on the search."

Well, I couldn't blame her for doing a background check. She was the Chief of Police. It was in her nature to know who she was around.

"I've been kept somewhat a secret from the Fire Nation public, for obvious reasons. There are a few higher ups that know of me, but not many."

"The councilwoman?" Lin guessed.

"She was one, yes."

The room grew silent as Lin processed what I just told her. I was ready for any question she might ask. I would be completely open and honest with her from now on.

"Do you want to marry Iroh?" it came out almost as a whisper.

I guess I was not ready for any question. This question that she asked, I had already asked myself it dozens upon dozens of times.

"It is what is expected of me."

She arched her eyebrows. "That's not what I asked."

She looked almost hopeful at what my next response could possibly be. I might've said 'yes' not too long ago. But after meeting the woman next to me, I knew the answer.

"No," I whispered, almost afraid that Izumi or Iroh could hear me. "but I'm going to."

"You have a choice." Her soft-spoken words hummed through my body. Everybody has a choice. It was a fairy tale mindset. But right here and now, I welcomed it.

Life was not that simple though. Shaking my head, "You don't understand. I don't get choices. I owe my life to the Royal Family. Who knows where I would be if Izumi never took me in."

"Everyone has a choice." She said once again.

"Then I would want to stay with you." The words left my lips before I even knew I spoke them aloud. It was true though. I wanted to stay with Lin. It felt like everything in me was telling me to stay with the metalbender. Almost as if I belonged there instead of back in the Fire Nation ruling over it with Iroh. "Come here, please."

"I'm already over here." She teased, the mood in the room was already lighter.

"Lin…"

She moved closer beside me and put her arm around me, pulling me gently towards her. The almost forgotten pain came back for a moment. I leaned into her. Even though we were being held captive by power-hunger individuals, our bending was taken away, and being used as ransom, I still felt safe in her arms. It was funny how Lina affected me in that way. I focused on my hand and in a last-ditch attempt, tried to summon the flame that had always been a part of me. Nothing happened. My palm remained empty.

"Do you think we will get our bending back?" I whispered.

"I don't know."

"It feels weird without it. It's as if I lost a limb or a friend. I lost something that makes me me. It's hard to explain…"

"I know."

Unwanted tears streamed down my face. I wasn't known for anything great, but my bending. Lord Zuko had once told me I was a genius when it came to firebending. It had been the greatest accomplishment that I ever had to hear him speak those words. Izumi had also been proud of my bending. Would they still want a nonbender in the family?

I feft Lin pull me closer and kiss the top of my head- an attempt to soothe me.

* * *

Lin's _Prov_

Days passed us by as we sat in the makeshift cell, waiting for something- anything to happen. The only times anything happened was in the morning and the evening times. One of the Equalist would bring us a bowl of rice and some water. They would make fun of us and call us names when they were here but never touched us so far. Hiroshi or even Amon must've ordered them not to do so. It was somewhat of a blessing since Hikari's health had gotten worse. She no longer had the energy to lean against the wall like she had been doing. She couldn't stomach any of the rice since it made her sick. All she could do was drink the water. We needed to somehow get out of here soon. Hikari needed medical treatment soon. Even if I had my bending, it would still be next to impossible to escape. The Island was crawling with Equalist, not to mention Hikari wouldn't be able to keep up at all in her condition.

I watched Hikari take deep shallow breaths. She had a fever and it wasn't going down. I told one of the guards she needed some medicine, but they just spat on me. They didn't care. I was angry. The only way we would be able to get out of here was if someone rescued us. But how long would that take? The Avatar and her friends wouldn't know we were captured. Well, they wouldn't know Hikari was maybe. They might've thought she got away as they did. If I had just known about Hikari, I would have never let her stay behind. In my thinking at the moment, she wasn't as important as the airbending family. But that wasn't true. She was basically royalty, which didn't matter to me. She was a friend that I hadn't been able to protect. I studied the woman's face- her auburn hair was slick from the sweat. It stuck to her face in some areas. Her skin was deathly pale, not the usual flush of color could be seen. Her lips almost matched the rest of her now, they were slighted parted.

"Lin…"

Her eyes were still closed, and she didn't say anything else. I wasn't sure if she was conscious or not. Reaching for her hand, I held it in mine. Whether she was in or out of consciousness, I wanted her to know I was still here beside her. I squeezed her hand gently- not getting one in return.

Once again, I started to think of the worst-case scenario. Her infection spreading and her fever skyrocketing even more. I didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold out. If I could somehow get a message to Hiroshi or Amon that their precious collateral was on the verge of dying, they might just bring a healer to at least stabilize her. But my attempt at telling the guards had failed. They didn't care one bit. I sent another silent prayer to the Spirits.

I could hear several footsteps coming up the stairs this time. Instantly I was on my feet. Something was up if there were these many people coming to visit us. I just hoped it hadn't been like the first night's visit. The Spirits answered my prayer sooner than I thought when I saw a familiar bald head.

"Tenzin!" I was so happy to be actually seeing the airbender.

"Lin! I'm glad we finally found you. Is Hikari with you?"

"Yes, but she's injured. She needs a healer."

I stepped aside to show him Hikari who still hadn't opened her eyes.

"And your…" he trailed off, not wanting to say the awful words out loud.

"Gone," I answered quickly and painfully.

"I'm so sorry, Lin."

Tenzin stepped inside and Korra followed by her friends came in. I wasn't exactly thrilled for them to see us in this state, but I was happy to see them instead of the Equalist. Korra went over to Hikari and was saying something to her that I couldn't make out. With Korra near her, Hikari had opened her eyes and once again was crying. Whether from relief or pure exhaustion, I wasn't sure. Korra picked her up as gently as she could and carried her out of the room we had been living in for three days now. It should be me carrying Hikari out, but I didn't argue or say anything to the Avatar. I followed Tenzin out of the attic and into the living room on the lower level where there was a healer waiting. As soon as her body was on the ground, the healer began looking over her. I noticed some familiar faces of my officers that were here too, gathering up all of the Equalist things they had here since they used the Island as a temporary base.

"I'm sorry I can't heal you," Korra said to Hikari.

Hikari smiled weakly at the young Avatar and held her hand. Her smile didn't last long when the healer had to break the bones again and correctly set them.

"FUCK!" she yelled at the healer as the bone was being set.

Before I knew it, I was instantly beside Hikari glaring at the healer for causing Hikari more pain. Even though it was what needed to be done. Korra and I stayed beside her as the healer moved the water across multiple areas along her body. The bruising and swelling around her legs were going away and she could move them without much pain. While the healer was working on Hikari, Tenzin along with Bolin began to tell us everything we had missed while we were locked up. I paid attention to some parts of their story, but not much. I heard that I had been reinstated at Chief of Police, but I tuned out after that. My attention was solely on the woman lying in front of me being treated.

"Hikari." A deep voice came from the entryway. I knew the voice and I was sick to my stomach.

There he was, the General of the United Forces and Hikari's fiancée standing in the doorway. General Iroh looked concerned as he saw the healer working on Hikari. Jealousy rose at the sight of him. He waited until they were done until he came over to us. Hikari, who was now sitting up and leaning against me, locked eyes with the General. I couldn't read her face or even begin to guess what was going through her head.

"Iroh."

At the sound of his name, he picked up her hand and kissed it. I wanted to swat him away. Every muscle in my body was tense in anticipation to do so.

"I'm glad you're safe now." He looked into her eyes, his gaze full of warmth and love. "Mother and I received Amon's threat. We were worried."

"Is she here?" Hikari looked around the room, hopefully looking for the Fire Lord.

"No, she was going to come, but I told her I would get you."

"Oh…"

General Iroh turned his attention to me. I thought he would say something about my arms wrapped around his fiancée, but he didn't.

"Thank you for keeping Hikari safe, Chief Beifong." He bowed his head. "I would hate to think what those Equalist would've don't to my fiancée without you there."

"it's nothing." I dipped my head in response. "Hikari is coming with us to the Southern Water Tribe to see Master Katara about our bending." I blurted out, giving some kind of excuse for him to not take her yet.

"What?" both General Iroh and Hikari said at the same time.

"Master Katara would be the only one who might be able to return our bending." Korra chimed in. "It would be best if we all went as soon as possible."

I could kiss the Avatar right now. General Iroh wouldn't be able to say anything about that.

"I'll come along to make sure you're safe." He held her hands in his.

This time, Tenzin stepped in.

"You're needed here, General. I'll make sure Lady Hikari is safe."

General Iroh looked reluctantly at Hikari, but she nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay then, as soon as you're back, we will go home." He tenderly kissed her temple, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

He nodded at me and left the room, his officers following closely behind him. I let out the breath I had been holding. This wasn't the perfect situation, but at least I had two weeks tops with the firebender in my arms. Two weeks to say goodbye to her before she would be out of my arms and into General Iroh's. I squeezed Hikari lightly. She leaned back into my arms and rested her head on my chest. Tenzin was looking at us oddly, but I ignored him. I just wanted to engrave the feeling of this woman in my mind before it was all over.

* * *

 _Author's note: Heh, sorry guys I didn't have this up sooner. Life was a problem in that. I hope you all like this chapter! Tell me what you think! Thank you everyone for the reviews! They make my heart happy._


End file.
